What Part of Forever
by chelsietta
Summary: Chelsea has always been troubled. She has lost faith in nearly everything, and is just trying to get by. Vaughn has always been a bit of a loner, and believes he's the only one that understands the world. Chelsea moves to Sunshine Island to help her twin brother Mark on the farm when she meets Vaughn. They say opposites attract, but what about people that are exactly the same?
1. Finding Home

**A/N: Hi, this is my first time uploading a fic! Ironically, my name is Chelsea, so of course I chose to do Harvest Moon with Chelsea! This fic may be a little weird, because it's kind of a cross-over of a few Harvest Moon games, I just couldn't decide on one. Hopefully it all makes sense and fits together though! Well, thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me. I hope you like it.**

The letter sat on the beautiful mahogany table and taunted me. I read it but once, absorbing each syllable written. I glared at it, hating the truth it held. I curled my legs up under my body and held my chin in my hands. I bit my lip as I felt Julius' gentle hand on my shoulder, and heard his soft words. "Chels, you know you have to go."  
I sighed deeply, "I know."

Two months ago my parents died. I got the letter. I read the letter. Then I discarded the letter. Julius was ready to comfort me, but was surprised when I didn't need it.  
_"You don't care? Your parents died, and you don't even care?" He looked shocked. I simply shrugged. "I haven't even heard from then in five years." He pinched his nose, frustrated. "You don't get it. They are gone. Dead. Forever. You'll never get to see them again." I stared at him. "I already planned on never seeing them again. I don't see why this is any different than ignoring them." He threw his arms up. "It is different! It's so different! When you were ignoring them you had a choice to go and see them if you had a change of heart. Now that choice is gone." I shrugged, and slouched on the couch. Julius gently sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. "You can't keep yourself so hidden from everyone. You can't keep holding everything in. One day you're going to crack, and I'll feel bad for whoever is on the receiving end of that." Julius sighed, with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Don't worry about it, Jul. I'm sure it will be you." I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.  
_

I wasn't upset that my parents died, they had always preferred my twin brother Mark anyways. He lived with them on Sunshine Islands and they adored him for the help he gave them on their farm. I didn't care. I didn't want to live on Sunshine Islands. Mark and I grew up in Forget-Me-Not Valley. We were known all around as the blonde-headed, green-eyed farm kids, and we were friends with everyone. When we turned seventeen, my parents sprung the news that we'd be moving to Sunshine Islands. Mark looked indifferent. I, on the other hand, was crestfallen.  
_I ran from the farm, ignoring my parents warnings and Mark's penetrating eyes. I ran down the hill to the tent and pushed open the door, not bothering to knock. I fell into Gustafa's arms and cried. I told him we were moving, and that I didn't want to leave. I felt his soothing hands on my back, and the scratch of his red beard on my cheek. I smelled the patchouli incense that was always burning. This was home. "Daisy, they can't make you go anywhere." He said in his smooth voice. Daisy was what Gustafa called me, only he could. When we first met I had been sitting in a patch of daisies. I gave one to him and he always wore it in his hat. "You control your destiny, not them. You just gotta go where the wind takes you." I held onto his words, they were all I had left. We made love, and the next morning I was walking to Mineral Town where the boats docked. I kept thinking of what Gustafa said to me about going with the wind, and finally, when the boat touched down on Sunshine Islands, I realized what he meant. I was about to stand up from where I was sitting on deck, but a piece of my jeans were stuck between two floorboards. I easily yanked myself free, but I realized, I wasn't supposed to get off here. This wasn't where I was supposed to be. My parents got off the boat and looked around, happily, with their son Mark. Mark saw me on the boat and walked back on. I didn't have to say anything to him, we just hugged and he walked off. The boat began its trek again. It stopped in Waffle town, and it stopped on Toucan Island. I didn't feel it with either one. The moment it touched down in Castanet, though. I knew.  
_

Castanet became even more of a home to me than Forget-Me-Not Valley was. I became friends with everyone there almost immediately.  
_I exited the boat with my single suitcase, and my beat-up chucks. I had a red bandana from my old dog tied up in my hair, and a baggy white t-shirt with black ripped up jeans. My suitcase held nothing but art supplies and some incense. I looked around the beautiful water-front town, and realized I had an absolute fresh-start. Nothing compared to the feeling. I asked the captain if there was a hotel on the island, and he pointed me to the Inn. I walked slowly along the dock, looking at the beach, the lighthouse, and the beautiful town I was approaching. I walked up the stone stairs and turned to what I guessed was the inn, judging by the sailor's description. I pushed the door open, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I guess they weren't used to visitors. I looked at my watch, 12:30. "You're open right?" I asked. An older man with gray hair ran over to me. "Yes, of course we are, dear. What can I do for you?" He smiled, politely. "I need somewhere to stay." I answered. His smile brightened. "Well, you've come to the right place. This is the Ocarina Inn. I'm Jake, and this beautiful woman is my wife, Colleen." The woman who was now next to the man had short orange hair, and a gentle face. She bowed to me, and I returned the gesture. A stout woman with two long pink braids and a turned up nose brushed her hands off on her apron and hurried over to me from the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Yolanda, Jake's mother, I'm the chef here at the inn." She held out a hand and I shook it quickly, but her grip was strong. I winced a little, she laughed good-heartedly. A girl who looked to be about my age suddenly appeared behind Yolanda, "Hi! I'm Maya! Nice to meet you! I'm training to be a chef with my grandma, here. I'm not very good. So I stick to waitressing!" She giggled. She had orange hair in little braids and a fluffy pink dress on. "I'm Chelsea. I just moved here from Forget-Me-Not Valley." I said. "So you'll be staying here permanently?" Colleen asked. I nodded. She smiled, "Let me show you to your room." She said. Everyone went back to their respective jobs and I noticed a boy with long, dark red hair sitting at a table. We made brief eye contact before Colleen and I passed through the door. She showed me to my room at the end of a hall, and I set my single suitcase on the bed. I didn't really need to unpack, so I just left my room again, after sticking the key into my pocket. I began walking towards the door and I bumped into a man who looked slightly older than me. His gaze was somewhere else and he was holding a tiny notebook and pen. He had chin length sandy brown hair, and he wore a cowboy hat. He had a white button-up under a beaten, brown leather jacket. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned revealing some chest hair. I blushed a little. He looked down at me. "Oh, my apologies, Miss. I didn't see you there." He smiled, he was tan and had a crooked nose. "It's alright. I'm new here, I'm sure I'll be bumping into a lot of other unsuspecting townsfolk." I smiled lightly. He held out his hand, "I'm Calvin. I'm visiting Castanet to study the land and traditions. I'm an explorer and archaeologist." I shook it gently.  
"I'm Chelsea. I just moved here from Forget-Me-Not Valley." His eyes lit up. "Isn't that town beautiful? The land is remarkable."  
I shrugged. "I loved it dearly."  
"Why did you move then?"  
"My parents. I used to help them out on their farm, but they wanted a change of scenery." I responded vaguely.  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I hope you enjoy it here as much as I do, Chelsea." And with that, he was off. He seemed nice, but impersonal. I continued to the lobby of the Inn, to notice the boy with the long red hair still sitting at the same table. Yolanda noticed me walking out of the room and called to me.  
"You must be hungry after such a long boat ride, I'll make you something. Just have a seat, Chelsea."  
I walked to the table facing the boy and sat down at it, waiting for Yolanda. Moments later she gave me a slice of pumpkin pie and a glass of hot apple cider. It was October 18__th__, two days after my birthday.  
"How did you know these were my favorites?" I smiled and thanked her, as she humbly walked back to the kitchen. I noticed the boy across from me had raised his eyes and was looking at me. He held his hand in a feminine way, and his eyes were the same shade as his hair. I took a bite of the apple pie and widened my eyes, it was incredible. The boy smirked, and picked up his plate and brought it to my table and sat across from me. "It is good isn't it? Yolanda's cooking is the best around." He said, his voice had an edge to it. His eyes were almost challenging, they held a mischievous spark. His eyebrows were perfectly tweezed and his face was blemish free. There was no way he was straight.  
"It is good. This is the best pumpkin pie I've ever eaten." I said, taking a sip of my apple cider, which was equally delicious.  
"So I heard you say you're from Forget-Me-Not?" He leaned forward, the furry cuffs of his long jacket, tickling his nose, and causing him to scrunch it up in a very adorable manner.  
"That's right. Born and raised for seventeen years."  
"Why did you move?"  
I looked at him. Not that it was a sad, personal story, but was I ready to share my life with someone I just met? I knew this was my chance at a fresh start. With no parents, no twin, no… past. I wasn't sure I wanted to remember the past. I glanced up from my pie. His eyes were expectant. I smiled.  
"My parents…"_

"Jul…." I cried, sitting on my bed, watching him rummage through my closet and throw a few articles at me now and then. "I don't want to go."  
He spun around, hands on hips and glowered at me. "Listen, Chels. We've talked about this how many times? You have to go. It will only be for a month or two…" He faltered, tears welling up in his eyes. Leave it to Julius to bring the drama. "Goddess… I'm going to miss you."

_"Julius you need to go." Yolanda said with a broom in her hand, as if she was actually trying to sweep him out of the Inn. It was closing time, he had stayed there for nearly eight hours and talked to me. Time flew when I was with him. I knew his whole story, he knew mine. He came to this town in search of freedom, like me. He lived in the city with his parents until he was seventeen and snuck off, just like me. He had only lived in this town for about year, his birthday was Fall 17__th__, one day after mine, but he just turned 18, I only turned 17. His parents were weird and lived like hippies. Julius felt wrong with them. They only ate organic, Julius did, too, until he moved to this island, that is. His parents only wore clothes that they made, with materials they found or purchased for very cheap. Julius wore some clothes he made, but he liked to buy some, too. He was very style savvy and didn't like to be held back. His parents let Julius do what he wanted, but when he told them he wanted to be a fashion designer and a jeweler they told him he wouldn't make it in that kind of lifestyle, and that it would taint him and ruin him. He was getting fed up at that point, but the final straw came when he told them he was gay. They didn't believe it. They weren't against gays at all, they believed love is love and you can be with whoever you wanted to be with, but they didn't believe he was gay. They yelled at him, and they told him he was a liar, and that he just wanted to leave. That night he snuck out and got onto a boat. He ended up here, and fell in love with the generosity of the people, and the acceptance. He works at the jeweler's and owns a house down by the river, he is extremely happy here, and never wants to leave. He listened to my whole story as well, and we realized we were very similar. Our stories were very near the same, and our interests were. Our forms of art were different, but art is art. I liked to paint and draw, he liked to design clothes and make jewelry.  
I hadn't realized how late it was until Yolanda was pushing Julius out the door. I felt a bit sad as I watched my new and only friend on this whole island leave.  
"Hold on, Yolanda! Give me a minute!" Julius demanded, pushing past her and coming back in. "Hey, I don't know if you'll think this is weird, but do you want to move in with me? Like be my roommate? I'm sure you can't afford to stay here the whole time you'll be on this island." He said, smiling slightly. I smiled at him, overjoyed. "Of course, I'd love to."  
He grinned back at me and waited in the lobby while I ran to my room and grabbed my one suitcase. I ran back out, and said goodbye to Yolanda and walked through the town, in the darkness, to my new_home.

**A/N: Well there is chapter one. Sorry it's just a lot of flashbacks, just to get the story going and provide some background. I know I gave Chelsea blonde hair and green eyes, but I was trying to make her look more like Mark considering they're twins in this story! Well, let me know if you like it! Thank you!**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of it's characters.**

A/N: Hi! Here's chapter two, there are a few references to Death Note in here, just names though . I just love that show and had to pay tribute to it somehow! I hope you like this one! I plan on keeping up with this story and updating everyday or every other day.

Julius threw himself back on the bed next to me, "Oh, don't leave me." He cried. I laughed, despite the bitter situation.  
"Jules, I was the one about to cry a minute ago. You beat me to it."  
He turned and propped himself up on one arm. "You'll write me? No, of course you won't. You'll be busy as hell. I'll come visit you once or twice. You're not allowed to stay there forever."  
I laughed again.  
"No, Chelsea, I'm serious."  
I stared at his face, he was typically so sure of himself, but there was doubt on his face, his delicate features were wrinkled with genuine sadness. I picked up a piece of his bright purple hair and twirled it around my finger.

_"Do you really want to dye this beautiful hair of yours?" I asked, running my fingers through it.  
He groaned, "Yes, I'm so tired of it. I need a change."  
I shrugged my shoulders and began mixing the purple dye. "Jul, this is really going to make a statement." I warned.  
His eyes shone. "I know." _

His hair was now bright purple with streaks of green, red, and yellow. It was actually very cool looking. And he took such good care of it, that it didn't even seem damaged. I watched as his lips slowly turned into a pout. I brought his hand to my cheek and laid my face on it. "I promise I'm not going anywhere." I mumbled. He shut his eyes, content for the time being.  
"You know, Chels. If I wasn't gay, people might think you were into me." I grinned and slapped his hand off my face. I stood and walked to his vanity and pulled open the door and rummaged around for a cigarette.  
"What are you doing?" He demanded from behind me, as I found the box and flipped it open, pulling one out. "You don't smoke."  
"Owen says it relaxes him. I really need to relax right now." I said holding out my hand and showing him how shaky it was, I then flipped it and asked for his lighter.  
"I don't have it on me, I only smoke when I drink. Which you don't do either, remember? There are other ways to relax. Go and play with Mello or Near that does wonders for you."  
I glanced over at Near's terrarium, he was curled up in his log. Near was my corn snake, he was only about a foot long, and he was albino. He was white and red and had little red eyes. He was my baby.  
"Please just give me one." I begged, turning my attention away from near, as he pulled the box out of my hand.  
"No." He said, and tucked it into one of his jacket pockets.  
I pouted.  
"Oh, hush, you'll be fine. Now let me pack." He said.

I left the house later, and went to the side where my dog, Mello, lived. Julius wouldn't let him in the house, unlike Near, so I built a fence and a dog house for him. I climbed over the fence and Mello came running out of his little home. I patted him on his head and crouched down to play. "Hey, Mels." I giggled as he licked my face. He was a Siberian husky, large, lovable, and protective, with piercing blue eyes. I adored him. I knew I couldn't leave him here, Julius would kill him. He could kill a cactus. A dog would be way too easy. "We're going on a trip, baby." I mumbled, and kissed his wet nose.

Once Julius had finished packing two bags for me, (He wouldn't let me), we began walking to the dock, Mello was on his leash at my side and Near was in his travel carrier in my other hand. I glanced back at the farms near our house. I had only spoken to the people that live there a handful of times, no sense in saying goodbye. We crossed the bridge and walked along the path by the ocean; Julius kept stealing glances at me before he reached out and held on tightly to my hand. _Geez, this was going to be harder on him than it is on me. _We past the still run down farm that a new girl lived in. She lived there for about two months, the place looked awful, she had no crops planted and she only had one chicken. I felt bad for that bird, I loved animals and it obviously wasn't being treated right.I watched as it pecked at the barren ground, trying to find any remnant of a seed. It was a scrawny little thing, feathers were jutting out in all directions. She definitely didn't take good enough care of it. I made a mental note to let Kathy know. We walked up the walkway, past the pond and up towards the Garmon Mine District. Julius was parading me around town for all of my farewells. We crossed a rickety bridge, and both held our breath. We were just in sync like that. Constantly. It suddenly hit me, I couldn't leave him. I stopped walking and dropped my bags. Julius didn't say anything he just turned and hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder, and he smoothed my hair down. He pulled me back, and smiled lightly, "Don't worry." Was all he said to me.

We stopped in the Carpenter's and I said bye to Bo and Dale, they told me Luke was at the bar. I figured he would be there with Selena anyways. Julius had to stop in the jewelry shop, where he worked, to pick up something, and I said goodbye to Mira. She was like a mother to me, I didn't tell her every detail of my life, but she always seemed to know when something was wrong. I stopped in at the blacksmith and said bye to Ramsey, but he told me Chloe was in the mines. Chloe was only 7 years old, but she was the sweetest thing I had ever met. I loved her with my whole heart, but I didn't have time to search for her in the mines again. I stared longingly at the entrance to the mine as Julius and I climbed into the mine cart that would take us to the church grounds. We got out and walked up the stairs to the church grounds, and then back down another set of stairs to the town. I walked straight down to the mayor's house and saw Gill sitting at the table reading, through the window. I knocked on the door and he answered it. "Hello, Chelsea." He said rather formally, he was always like this, even though we were friends.  
"Hi, Gill. I just wanted to say goodbye for a while."  
His mouth dropped, and his voice wavered. "You're leaving?"  
"Just for a while. I have to help my brother on his farm on Sunshine Islands."  
He nodded thoughtfully, "Well, good luck. You'll be back though, right?"  
I nodded quickly, "Yes, of course I will be. I promise."  
He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll let my father know. I'll be seeing you."

We walked down to the Tailor's and Julius stopped. I rolled my eyes. I forgot he was in a fight with Luna and refused to be near her. No point in trying to argue, Julius was the most stubborn person I knew. I sighed.  
"I'll be at the bar, that will be your last stop, okay?" He said picking up my bags.  
"Take Mello, too. Hayden is the only one that will allow animals."  
Julius rolled his eyes, "Kathy will watch him." I said thrusting the leash into his hand. He walked off, I watched the whole way, making sure he had a good grip on my Mello. Once he was in, I pushed open the door of the tailor's. Candace was sewing and Luna was modeling Candace's latest piece. It was a ruffle-y green dress with a ribbon around the waist. Luna looked perfect in it. It matched her bouncy pink curls in an odd, but cute way. She pranced around and stopped in front of Candace. Candace only smiled at her masterpiece, she was too humble. Strands of her deep blue hair fell into her face as she slaved away at the sewing machine, the rest was tied back into two long braids. Luna spun and saw me, she rushed over.  
"Isn't this dress fabulous? Candace made it for me!" She smiled brightly, and spun again. I just smiled lightly. Candace had shown me sketches of this dress before.  
"It turned out great, Candace." I called out to her, she smiled gratefully. "And it looks amazing on you, Luna." I added. They both smiled at me, and I felt my heart break. These were my two best friends aside from Julius. I had made plenty of other friends, but these two were like sisters to me. I looked into their smiling eyes and suddenly it all became too much for me. I know I was only leaving for a few months, but people move on. They could forget me, I won't see them for so long. I was going to miss them horribly. I started crying, and then got embarrassed. Julius, Mark, and Gustafa were the only people to ever see me cry. Candace rushed over to where Luna already had her arm around me, comfortingly. They led me to their bedroom and I sat on Luna's bed, with the two of them on either side of me.  
"What's wrong, Chelsea?" Luna asked quietly. Candace laid a reassuring hand on my back.  
I finally got a hold of myself, "I'm going away for a while." I whispered.  
"Where?" Candace asked.  
"To Sunshine Islands, Mark needs me to help on his farm…"  
Luna was staring at me. "You're leaving?"  
I nodded.  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know, a couple months maybe…"  
She burst into tears. Candace had her arm around me, "It's okay. You'll come back. We'll still be here. We're all going to miss you. But we won't forget you." She said with a single tear. She always knew the perfect thing to say. I wrapped an arm around her and the other around Luna. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Before I left the tailor's I went into the bathroom to compose myself a little. Their full length mirror gave me a chance to decide that I looked like a bum. I had on shorts and a tight black tank top, with slits in the side. I had my red bandana tied up in my hair as usual, and I was wearing my old red Tom's. My body was a mass of art. I had a lot of tattoo's, which required lots of trips to the city, but a few that I did myself. The visible ones, were on my thighs, my calves, my arms and my neck, my hands and my side. There were a few you couldn't quite see right now, though. My hands traced over the anchor on my thumb, there was a heart on the other. I did those two myself.

_I was lying on the ground just outside Julius' and my house. I had my iPod in and was listening to Alesana's song, "The Lover". The lyrics "I'll be your anchor, I'll be your lover" came on. Those words had always given me chills. I decided that when I found the right person, I'd be their anchor and their lover. I'd hold them down, and keep them sane, but I'd love them enough and give them whatever freedom they wanted, as well. _

I looked at my face in the mirror, I never wore much makeup, so it wasn't running everywhere from my tears. My nose ring was very thin, and hardly noticeable. My eyes were huge and green, even though they were blue up until I was ten. My nose was slightly crooked after breaking it several times, and my lips were dressed in red, upon Julius' insistence that red lips look stunning on me because of my fair complexion and light hair. I lightly splashed some water on my face and twisted on of my twelve earrings, a nervous habit. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't do this. _But I have to. _I opened the bathroom door, hugged my two best girlfriends one more time and then left. I walked up the hills to his house and pushed the door open without knocking, and slipped inside, quickly shutting it behind me. I turned around and was pulled into his arms immediately and he held me tightly, and securely. "Gale…" I whispered sadly.  
"I know."

**A/N: Thanks! Let me know what you thought of this one!**


	3. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

  
**A/N: Here is chapter three! I hope everyone likes the story so far, I'm having loads of fun writing it, so definitely expect me to keep going with this. This is the last chapter that I have typed up with these long flashbacks, so the majority of the story after this will be the present time. I hope you enjoy this one!**

After_ living on the island for about two months, and getting to know everybody. I finally did what I had wanted to do since Maya and Colleen told me about the 'fortuneteller'. I walked to his house and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled response, so I pushed it open. I saw a gorgeous man, who appeared to be just a little bit older than I. He had shaggy gray hair and one side was tied into a braid. His eyes were small, one green and one yellow, like a wolf. Underneath the yellow one he had a strange symbol painted in white. He wore white pants and black boots, with a long purple hooded jacket. He wore a few strange necklaces over a black t-shirt. He was sitting at a desk reading, and he looked up to see who I was. His eyes widened the slightest bit, and he stood up. "What can I do for you, Chelsea?" He asked me.  
I cocked my head, sure the sound of a fortuneteller piqued my interest, but this was almost too much. "How did you know my name?" I asked.  
"I-uh, I heard that a new girl moved in... and that her name was Chelsea." He said nervously.  
I didn't believe him, but I didn't press the matter. "So you're a fortuneteller?" I asked casually, he smiled grateful at the change of subject.  
"No. I am a Wizard. Everyone here just assumes I am a fortuneteller because they are afraid to believe in magic." He answered so confidently.  
I thought back to forget-me-not valley. There were things there that I often described as magical. They people there were certainly odd. There were glowing flowers and little tiny Harvest Sprites that appeared to me and Mark when we were younger. There was a large, yeti type thing that walked around during the winter. Nothing there was quite normal. When people died, they didn't leave. You could feel them. I wasn't afraid to believe in magic.  
"I'm not afraid to believe in magic." I mumbled.  
He eyed me, "You'd be the first."  
"Well consider me number one." I said, turning to leave because I felt stupid.  
"See you soon, Chelsea."_

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of what the Wizard said to me. That he would see me soon. There was something about him… He knew something about me that he wasn't telling me. I leapt up from my bed and marched through the cool, dark summer night right to his house and barged in. He was up the stairs looking out of a large telescope. "What's that?" I asked forgetting all my anger from before.  
"A telescope. I love the stars." He didn't even turn around to acknowledge the person that rudely barged into his home in the middle of the night. Then I remembered why I was there.  
"What do you know about me?" I demanded, "You acted strange when I first came here. I know you know something."  
He turned to look at me now. "I always act strangely."  
"That's not what I meant."  
He sighed loudly and walked down his stairs. "You say you aren't afraid of magic? Let me tell you something."  
We sat on the stairs to his observatory, while he spoke.  
"I swore to myself that I would never look into the crystal ball to see what my future held. I'd only look to see others and help them. However, this island gets incredibly boring, so I broke my promise and checked my future. Do you want to guess what I saw?" His eyes sparkled when he looked at me.  
I sucked in a breath at how eager he looked, how adorable he was.  
"You." He said gently. "I saw you. A girl named Chelsea with green eyes and blonde hair. She was different from everyone else. She didn't care what people said about her. She wasn't very good at talking to other people, she preferred animals. She was often lost in her own world, and she liked to be there. She was an artist. She liked me. She would visit me when she pleased and she made me do something unthinkable, without even intending it."  
I breathed in slowly. I believed him. I believed every word he said to me. He knew me.  
"What did you do?"  
"You'll see."  
I sat quietly and he put a gentle hand on my knee, "Would you like to look at the stars with me?"  
I glanced up at the big telescope and nodded.  
We spent hours there. He pointed out all the constellations, and the farthest stars, he showed me some shooting stars and we even saw Venus! It was surreal. But the sun began rising, and I didn't want to leave.  
"Chelsea, you must. You don't want to raise suspicion."  
I pouted, I didn't want to leave him. He was intoxicating. He pulled me into a light hug and he smelled like patchouli, just like Gustafa. I hugged him tighter, and when he pulled away, I still held his arms. I looked up into his intriguing eyes and spoke softly, "You were right, I do like you."  
He leaned his head down to mine and kissed my lips very softly once, and then pulled away. My knees were weak as I opened the door and turned to him, once more.  
"Don't worry. There are plenty more to come." He smiled.

The next year and a half was full of days and nights with the Wizard. We would look at the stars, we would kiss, he would read to me, we would look at people's futures, make love, and sometimes we even went to festivals. The townspeople knew we were together. For a year and a half, we were the happiest we could be. Then one night, we were at the church grounds, sitting under a cherry blossom tree when he turned to me.  
"Wizards and Witches are not supposed to tell humans their names. But I'm going to tell you mine, because I love you."  
My heart flipped at those words, "I love you too." I smiled.  
"Call me Gale." He mumbled and then kissed me passionately.

For a while after that everything was perfect. We were set on the fact that one day we would get married and start a family, I even got his name tattooed on my hip. No one would know, except us. But one day I came over, and he was acting very strange and distant. I didn't understand, but I was hoping it was nothing. Weeks passed and he continued this cold charade, when I finally said something.  
"What's wrong with you the past month?" I said  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Gale. Come on."  
"Fine. I know I promised I wouldn't look into either one of our future's again. But I did. I looked into both. I'm not in yours and you're not in mine."  
My mouth dropped, and my hands began shaking. "No…" I whispered hoarsely.  
He just nodded, he didn't step in to comfort me, as tears began falling from my eyes. "Well why do you think you should ignore me and push me away while I AM in your life?" I accused.  
He looked shocked. Finally he stepped to me and hugged me softly. "I just wanted it to be easier on us both."  
"Well it's never going to be easy. No matter what happens or when it happens it's going to be impossible to get over. Can't we just enjoy whatever time we have together?" I cried.  
He held me tighter. "Of course."

I cried into Gale's shoulder for what seemed like forever. I knew this was it. This must be the end. I was leaving. This had to be it. He knew it too, he felt it like I did.  
"Don't cry, Love." He whispered, tilting my chin up with his fingers. "I love you. That will never change. We don't have much time. Do you want to spend our last moments grieving?"  
I shook my head and he kissed me, and lifted me. He walked us to his bed where we continued the kiss, only breaking for air a few times.

We laid in his bed, tangled in each other. Not wanting to let go. He traced his name on my hip and kissed it gently. He allowed me to tattoo my name on him, it's on his neck below his ear. I kissed it gently. "I'll come back for you." I said, I would try to hold true to that. Whatever happened, I would try to keep him in my life. We both felt, somewhere inside of us that that wasn't true though. I sat up with him and kissed him again.  
"Your boat leaves in an hour. You have to go." He said quietly. The tears fell.  
He hugged me with all that he had, and then pulled me back and kissed my lips gently once, like our first kiss.

I walked slowly down to the bar, trying not to cry anymore. Gale promised he would write me, and watch over me. He would do that. I opened the door and sulked in and saw Owen sitting at the bar with Kathy on his lap, and Selena sitting next to them with her legs wrapped around Luke's waist, from where he stood next to her. Julius was standing next to them as well, and Hayden was rubbing Mello's belly on the floor behind the bar. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Owen and Kathy. Their chatter stopped, and their faces fell. I guess I looked a mess. "Are you alright?" Owen asked.  
I nodded, "I will be. This is just tough."  
Kathy nodded sympathetically, "You'll be back before you know it."  
I tried to smile, but it just wasn't happening.  
"I'm going to miss you guys." I said, as Hayden poured me a ginger ale. Julius was having a cocktail, and the rest were drinking beer. I didn't drink.  
"To friendship and new beginnings!" Luke shouted, throwing his glass in the air. We all did the same. Julius came over and stood by me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed.  
Selena giggled, "I swear, you two…" Everyone laughed. I even mustered a chuckle. Everyone thought Julius and I were too connected, they joked about us being a couple, but it was so farfetched that nobody actually believed it.  
Mello padded over to me and nuzzled his nose into my palm. I patted his head. He knew the time was coming to an end too.  
"Hey, Kathy, keep an eye on that new farmer. Her chicken looks like it's in pretty bad shape." I warned. Kathy narrowed her eyes, she loved animals as much as I did.  
"Oh, I swear, if she kills an innocent little chicken I'll-" She started to raise her voice, but Owen stopped her.  
"We'll take care of it, Kath. Don't get so worked up just yet."  
She smiled at him, and pecked him quickly on the lips. I smiled at the couple.  
I glanced at the clock, I had better get going. "Owen, tell Chloe I said I'll see her soon."  
I picked up a bag and Julius picked up the other, I grabbed Mello's leash.  
"Nobody get married while I'm gone." I teased, "I'll be back soon. Love you guys."

Julius and I sat on the dock with our legs dangling over the side. I sighed into the glare of the almost-setting sun. I leaned back on my suitcase, and looked up at the sky. I was going to miss this place, I knew I'd be back soon though. I glanced over at Julius. His lips were turned down at the corners, and his long nose looked down at the water. His eyes were open, only slightly, and he was deep in thought. I leaned against his shoulder and he glanced over at me. The spring air was still crisp around us, and it only brought back memories. He smiled gently at me. We looked to the horizon and saw the boat slowly chugging towards us, we only had a couple of minutes left.

I looked frantically at Julius and his worried eyes matched mine. _This was too real. _He reached into his bag and pulled out a maroon, silk bag. He slowly untied the ribbon and reached inside. He pulled out a necklace made entirely of black pearls, with one pink one in the center. He held it out to me.  
"I made this for you." He said quietly. I held it in my hands, turning it back and forth, feeling the smoothness and perfection of each pearl. Only the best from my Julius. He took it and draped it around my neck and secured it.  
"It looks perfect on you." He said, smiling.  
"It is perfect. Thank you, Jul." I said, as he helped me to my feet. I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked quietly. I felt him nod.  
"I love you, too, Chels. So fucking much."  
We heard Pascal up the dock ringing his little bell and calling for any passengers. My eyes widened. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. "Jul, I ca-"  
He gripped my shoulders, "Chels, you'll be fine. You can do this. I will be here for you when you come back, everyone will be. I promise. I love you. You're strong. I'll visit you. I promise. I'm ready to take a break from this Goddamn island myself. Good luck. I'll miss you." He said pulling me in one last time.  
"I'll miss you too, Jul. Like fucking hell."  
I pulled my satchel over my shoulder, grabbed Near's travel with the same hand I held Mello's leash with, slung a backpack on, and pulled my wheely pack behind me. I walked slowly away, not glancing back at Julius until after I had given my ticket to Pascal and gotten on the large ship. I turned and looked at Julius' crestfallen face. He waved his hand slowly at me, and I waved back. He was crying, I could tell even from this far distance. When Julius cried his whole demeanor changed. The bell rang, signaling the last of the passengers to hurry up. I wondered if my friends heard it and thought of me. Pascal climbed on, and shortly after, we started to move. I looked back at my home once more before turning and facing the beautiful setting sun.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three. Chelsea is finally going to start her journey to Sunshine Island! Let me know what you thought of this one! Thank you! **


	4. First Meetings

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter. I'm going to be doing some things differently in this chapter though, from here on out there will be some point of view changes. Only two different ones though, that I can think of at the moment. I just wanted to really capture Chelsea's essence and it seems like it would be better to do it through someone else's eyes. Also you get both of their thoughts as well :) I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it.**

Chelsea POV

I leaned against the side of the boat for a few moments until Castanet was completely out of sight. I then looked around the boat I was familiar with from my trips to the city. I walked over to the bar, and sat on a stool, there were only 4 seats available and a man was already in one.

"How long is it going to take to get to sunshine islands?" I asked the bartender, I noticed the man look up at me from under his thick-brimmed cowboy hat.

"A day or so." The bartender replied. I nodded. I would wait to go to my room until later. I set all my bags down beneath my seat, and put Near's carrier on my lap.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked. I looked past him and saw only bottles of liquor.

"I don't drink. I'll have a water." I said.

The man two seats down snorted. I looked at him. "Excuse me?" I asked, it wasn't intended to be rude. I just wanted to know why he was laughing at me.

He looked up, and caught me off guard. His eyes were a deep purple that I had never seen before, and his hair was startlingly silver, though he appeared to be no older than I. His lips seemed to be in a permanent sneer, and he was clutching a glass of whiskey through fingerless black gloves. He had on a black button-down, under a gray vest, he had on black jeans and black boots. He was a stereotypical cowboy.

"I just think it's ironic that you don't drink and you're sitting at a bar." His voice was deep and smooth, with a very small hint of a southern twang.

I nodded, "I think it's kind of ironic that your hair is gray when you can't be older than 25."

He narrowed his eyes and turned back to his drinking and wallowing. I sipped my water and opened Near's cage. I reached in and stroked his tiny head, but I didn't take him out because I knew people might freak at the sight of a snake.  
I heard a glass slam and my eyes darted to the cowboy who had just downed his second glass of whiskey. He should probably slow down before he got drunk and made an ass of himself. It wasn't my place to say anything though, so I let him go. I continued playing with Near who was now circling my finger. I smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have in there?" The man asked from next to me.

"My snake, Near." I said, "Would you like to see?" His eyes brightened momentarily as I scooted over in my seat so I was next to him, and he peeked inside.

"That's a tiny little thing. Corn snake." He nodded.

"You like snakes?" I asked as he reached in and petted Near's head.

He shrugged, "I like all animals."

"So do I." I agreed, "Better than people."

He snorted in agreement to my statement.  
I glanced down at Mello who was staring up at the full moon, I felt the man eying me.

"This is Mello." I said suddenly, turning to him. Mello turned to me at the sound of his name, his blue eyes shimmered. He was beautiful.  
The man looked down and put a hand out. Mello was an extremely good judge of character I noticed. I was slightly surprised when he nuzzled his whole face into the man's palm.

"I'm Vaughn." The man said, looking up at me.

"Chelsea."

Vaughn POV

The boat clunked to a stop at Castanet. I stayed at my seat at the bar, swirling the contents of my first glass of whiskey around. The sun was setting now, it was actually beautiful. It reminded me of my mother…  
_"Vaughn, whenever you get the chance, make sure you watch the sun set. It's something you'll never regret."  
_She said that to me from her hospital bed a few days before she died. At the time, I didn't think much of it. I thought it was just another random thing for her to say to me.

I looked back down at the bar and heard the bell ring loudly once. _The warning bell. _There are rarely passengers that board the ship at Castanet. The bell went off one last time, and then Pascal was back on board, and the ship was moving again. _Never any passengers, _I thought, taking a small sip of my whiskey. It burned on the way down, just how I liked it. Suddenly I heard a voice next to me.

"How long is it going to take to get to sunshine islands?"

I glanced over, thankfully it wasn't directed at me. There was a thin girl with too much luggage leaning on the bar, waiting for a response from the bartender. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a thick bun, with a raggedy red bandana tied up in it. She had probably 15 piercings in the ear that I could see, and I'm sure the other side matched. She had a tight black tank top with slits in the side that revealed part of a tattoo I couldn't quite make out. She nervously played with a black pearl necklace on her neck and bit her red lips.

"A day or so."

She nodded and sat down on the stool in front of her. She pulled a tiny animal carrying cage off her arm and set it on the bar in front of her and opened it up. Before I turned back to my drink, I glanced at her legs. I couldn't help it. Women's legs were my weakness, they were my favorite part of any girl. She had on short white shorts and her legs were incredibly long, what turned me on most was the tattoos, I couldn't quite make out what they were from this position, but she had one on each thigh and calf. She was perfect. I turned back to my drink and took a swig. _Just another pretty face. _

"What are you having?" I heard the gruff bartender ask her, there was a pause and then she said, "I don't drink. I'll have a water."

I snorted, that was new. Usually the girls that sat at this bar on this boat had a couple drinks, got loose and wanted me to show them a good time. I didn't hang around the bar for that reason though. I had a taste for fine liquor, and when someone is on this boat as often as I am, you learn to appreciate the shit you're given.

"Excuse me?" I heard, I glanced over at the girl, and her eyes caught me a little off guard. They were massive and green. Not dark green, and not light green, just a medium green, but it was so bright, and they were so big. I didn't speak for a moment, and held my whiskey tighter.

"I just think it's ironic that you're sitting at a bar and you don't drink." I mustered, finishing up my whiskey.

She looked thoughtful as she nodded. "I think it's kind of ironic that your hair is gray when you can't be older than 25." She shot back at me.

I tried not to smirk, I could tell I could go toe-to-toe with this girl and have a run for my money. She wasn't like the others, if I said something like that they'd just giggle or some shit and the conversation would go nowhere. The bartender slid me another glass and I gulped it straight down and slammed it off the table. I was done for tonight, I always liked to finish off strong. I glanced at the girl who seemed to be rolling her eyes, but still had her hand in the little carrier and she was smiling to herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have in there?" I asked, peering over at the box.

_What was wrong with me?_ I'm usually not up for conversation. I offer some snide remarks here and there, but never an actual question. I guess it was the fact that I knew it was an animal that enticed me. I loved animals. That, or I was drunk.

"My snake, Near." She said fondly, looking into the box. "Would you like to see?" Her eyes brightened and she scooted over a few seats so she was next to me. I glanced in the box and saw a very tiny albino corn snake. Pale red and white, with the giveaway pink eyes.

"That's a tiny little thing. Corn snake." I nodded.

"You like snakes?" She asked looking up at me happily. I reached in and petted the little Snake's head. Near, I think she said his name was. I've only heard that name once before. I tried not to smirk to myself. She was something else.

I shrugged, "I like all animals."

"So do I." she agreed, biting her lip. "Better than people."

I snorted, _I feel the same way. _  
I stared at her as she looked at her corn snake and then back to the ground. She was staring at something intently when she looked up at me suddenly.

"This is Mello." She said gesturing to a Siberian husky on the floor beside her. I hadn't even noticed before, it was so obedient. She said his name was Mello, and I allowed myself to smile. She liked death note. I put my hand out to the dog, and she watched me. She watched hungrily, as though she was waiting for something to happen. Mello nuzzled his snout into my palm and I patted his head. I looked at the girl whose mouth was open slightly and she looked shocked.

"I'm Vaughn." I said.

"Chelsea." She mumbled.

**A/N: Well there was Vaughn and Chelsea's first meeting! Did you like it? This is so much fun to write, and even though I've only gotten a few reviews and follows, it motivates me to keep going! So thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me! Chapter five will be here shortly!**


	5. Testing the Water

**A/N: Hello readers! As promised, here is chapter five for you all! As much as I enjoy writing this, I feel like nobody really likes reading it. I don't know. I would like to continue this story though. I hope you like this chapter as well. The story is starting to pick up a little. Enjoy!**

Chelsea POV

I looked up at the cowboy, _Vaughn. _Somehow it was fitting. He was looking at me, too. I felt my face almost turn red. I was awkward around other people, I wasn't shy. I just usually didn't pay attention to them until we were forced into interaction somehow. Even when that happened I usually found a way to make it weird. I stared at the sky that was turning a light purple as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. There were a lot of stars tonight, Gale and I would probably be up on his roof right now looking at them. I bit my lip angrily. If my parents didn't die, I'd still be with the man I loved. But instead I was stuck on a boat with a tipsy cowboy who was staring at me expectantly.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

He smirked, "I said you must like death note."  
This time I did blush. Death note was my favorite show, no one on the island watched it though, except Luke. Luke loved anime. I smiled at the memories of trading DVD's and books. Julius watched it once, and thought Light was hot, so I turned it off.

"Yeah, I love it." I smiled, more to myself than anyone.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I used to watch it sometimes."

_Maybe he was just trying to be cool, whatever_. He leaned back on the bar and put his arms up on the counter top behind him.

"So what brings you to the lovely land of sunshine islands?" He asked sarcastically.

I snorted, I guess it did suck as much as I thought it would. He must live there.

"My brother needs help on his farm." I grumbled, rolling the pearls in my fingers.

"Oh, Mark?" He asked.

"It's that small of a town?" I groaned. _Great, other people._

He shrugged. "There's only one farm, that's how I know."

I nodded, "Yep, that's my brother. Alone on his big scary farm that he can't seem to manage on his own."

Vaughn turned to me, "Running a farm is no easy thing."

"I know. I grew up on a farm. I figured Mark would need my help eventually after our parents died. He's always so focused on crops and profit. He doesn't give the animals the attention they need. He always wonders why the quality of milk and eggs and wool he receives are so poor. He called me because he knows I will spend every waking moment with those animals and they're grade of product will be better."

Vaughn stared at me, mouth open, for a while, then regained composure and said, blankly, "Yeah, that kid has a green thumb, but I've never seen more miserable animals." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

My face heated up, _How dare Mark treat those animals poorly… I swear when I see him…_ "It may not be the worst." I say, "On Castanet there's a girl who has a chicken that can't weigh more than 2 pounds. It's feathers stick out in every direction… I don't think she feeds it." I felt the anger continuously growing in me. Animal cruelty made me sick. I could feel the cowboy's eyes on me.

"I didn't even know Castanet had a second ranch." He scoffed.

I nodded. "It shouldn't if that's how she's going to treat it. Honestly, she isn't making any money, she hasn't even paid her house off yet. She spends all day in her house and leaves her chicken outside constantly." I growled.

"You alright?" The cowboy asked.

"Yeah, I just hate animals being neglected."

"Bartender, one more." Vaughn motioned to himself.

"Sure thing, bud. I'm closing up the bar in five minutes though." The bartender responded, sliding Vaughn a glass of whiskey.

"You sure you want that? You've had enough already." I said unsurely.

He simply glared and took a swig defiantly.

"Suit yourself." I raised my hands. _He better not get stupid._

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and he finished up his drink.

"I'm closing, you two. Sorry." The bartender said insincerely and began locking up. I picked up my luggage and dragged it to a lawn chair on deck, not quite ready to retreat to my room. The moon was beautiful and full tonight, and it would keep me sane for the time-being. I set everything down, and Mello curled up on the ground, ready for bed. I walked to the edge of the boat and leaned on the side, staring up at the sky. I could feel home. I missed it, even though I had just left it. The moon reminded me of Gale, and how we would be separated for months. I missed him terribly already, and it had only been a few hours. I was afraid to lose the closeness we shared, the comfort, the ease. I was thankful I had finally found it, but now I feared I was losing it. I felt the loud presence of someone near me and saw the cowboy leaning on the side of the boat a few feet away. I rolled my eyes, I had a relatively short temper when it came to drunk people, and he was clearly a little more than tipsy. I turned my attention back at the ocean and stared into the water, wishing to know what was beneath it. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head, but I refused to turn around.

"So how many tattoos do you have?" Vaughn asked, hungrily eying me.

Suddenly I was nervous, "A lot." I mumbled.

"Show me." He smirked a little, looking up at me through locks of silver.

"You're drunk."

"A little."

"Maybe I'll show you someday." I teased. He grunted and turned to the water, away from me. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He leaned on his elbows on the side of the boat and played with his hands, but stared stoic into the blackness of the ocean. The moon glinted off the brilliant strands of silver hair that weren't hidden beneath his hat. His amethyst eyes were narrowed intently. I wondered what he was thinking about, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, where the scruff barely covered his smooth ivory skin. It was very overwhelming, and I had to grip my hand to keep from doing it. I hated seeing how unhappy I had made him, although I should probably blame it on the alcohol. It wasn't in my character to hurt someone and leave it that way. I thought for a moment.

"Twenty." I said. His eyes flicked to me and there was a hardness in them, and for a moment I felt as though he wanted nothing to do with me, but then they softened and he nodded.

"Twenty…" He sounded impressed. I smiled slightly.

"What about you, cowboy?" I asked, leaning on the side and looking at him.

He pulled his hat down over his eyes, "One."

"Really! I wasn't expecting you to have any!"

He looked offended.

"I could change that though." I said mischievously.

He looked uncertain, "How?"

"I, myself, am an amateur tattoo artist." I said straightening up, grinning.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have someone inflict something so painfully permanent who didn't have the word 'amateur' in their job title." He scoffed. The uncertainty I had witnessed only moments ago was replaced by his natural smart ass attitude.

"I'm just being modest." I scowled.

"Well stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop being modest for a second."

"Fine, I'm pretty fucking awesome at tattooing." I held out my left arm which had a strikingly realistic tattoo of a red and black striped snake wrapped around my forearm. It's head ended on the top of my left hand. Vaughn reached out slowly and gently touched it.

"You did this?" He asked, in awe. I nodded.

"Amateur my ass." He muttered, I felt my face get hot.

"Who else have you tattooed?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, "Honestly, half the people on Castanet." I admitted.

"Impressive. For the record though, I would stop calling myself an amateur if I were you. You might scare off future customers."  
I stared at him, He was something else.

He pushed off the side and swayed a little bit. I held my arms out, intending to catch him if he fell, but realizing I probably wouldn't be able to support him, he looked to be about 6' 5" and I was a mere 5' 7". "Are you alright?" I asked nervously, with my arms still out. Mello was now alert and watching him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, staggering off. I grabbed my luggage, Near and Mello, and followed him closely just to be kind. He stopped on a door, and pulled a key card out. He tried to push it in but dropped it and a look of complete frustration covered his face. I set everything down quickly and picked it up for him and inserted it and opened his door. I handed him the card, and he walked in.

"I just have a headache." He grumbled.

"I know."

**A/N: So, do you think this is going well? What do you think of Chelsea and Vaughn's relationship thus far? Your reviews mean everything to me! They're always appreciated and I love them! Thank you!**


	6. An Even Fresher Start

**A/N: I don't know if this story is any good, I haven't gotten very much feedback on it. I don't want to be one of those authors that just asks for reviews all the time, and threatens to not post anymore. But I really would appreciate your ideas and input and opinions! This is one of the first times I'm sharing any of my fics with anyone, so I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you all though, I really do like you.**

  
Vaughn POV

I threw the covers over my head as the sun glared in. My head swam and throbbed. My stomach ached. I surrendered to the sunlight and sat up slowly in bed, and swayed a little. Alright, I'll admit, I had let the alcohol get to me a little last night. I hope I hadn't said anything too dumb. I snorted, whatever.

I stood slowly and stretched, noticing for the first time my clothes scattered all over the floor and panicked. I quickly spun to my bed, and thanked the Goddess when no one was in it. I picked up the articles one by one and began putting them on the bed and walking to the bathroom. I wasn't confused that I was wearing nothing but my boxers, I just don't remember having thrown my clothing all around last night.

I turned the shower on and stripped out of my underwear. The coldness of the shower jolted me from my lethargic state and woke me up. That's when I remembered Chelsea. I don't remember much, just seeing her at the bar. I hope nothing happened. I come across as a dick usually, but I really don't like offending people that I just met... Unless they are total assholes and deserve it. I don't remember Chelsea being an asshole though. I turned off the shower.

_A few more hours until I was back in hell._

Chelsea POV

The morning light through the tiny porthole brought me back to reality. I was on a boat. Going to Sunshine Island to help Mark on his farm. Leaving my best friends behind. Going somewhere that I didn't know anyone except Mark.

_And that Vaughn, _I thought to myself. He was definitely a little drunk yesterday, luckily for him I don't judge people so quickly.

I groaned and looked at the clock. 9:30. I removed the covers from myself gently so as not to wake a sleeping Mello from next to me. I tiptoed over my clothes which had been strewn across the floor before I crawled into bed. I didn't like wearing too many clothes while I slept, and I left all of my pajamas in my bag and didn't feel like unpacking.

I picked up the clothes and set them on the dresser next to the bed, and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped out of my black panties and bra. I climbed into the cold water and woke myself up, I turned the heat up a little bit and rinsed off the sadness of yesterday.

Today was a new day, not one that I was particularly happy about, but one that I had to get through. I sighed and turned the water off and climbed out of the shower.

_A few more hours until I was thrust into one of the most awkward days of my life._

* * *

I scooped up my unopened bags and put Mello's leash on him. I grabbed Near's travel carrier and left my cabin. I went onto the deck and sat at a bench with my things. There were only a handful of people roaming about, and probably not too many more in their cabins.

I watched the water as we bumped along it. It was soothing. It was odd to me that not many people were traveling though it was a fresh spring. I shrugged it off and threw my feet up onto the bench I was sitting on and Mello laid his face on my lap and dozed.

I shut my eyes and dreamed that I was in the ocean. I'd always wanted to be a mermaid, I smiled to myself. My dream when I was younger was to be a mermaid rather than a princess like most girls. I loved the beach, just the atmosphere of it. I wasn't too much of a swimmer, I liked the water though.

I smiled again and looked up into the warm sun. I liked Spring, the air was fresh and new, plus all of the animals. I liked the overall attitude, but Autumn was my absolute favorite season. I grinned to myself as I thought of the bonfires and long evenings. The hot apple cider and cinnamon. So many nights in Autumn, Julius and I had stayed up late and watched scary movies, or brought a blanket to one of our many favorite locations around town and just watched the leaves fall. I sighed and frowned, on the nights I wasn't with Julius I was with Gale, watching the Autumn moon or collecting mushrooms in the forest. I wondered where I would be come fall. Would I be back at home or still stuck with Mark? I really hoped that wasn't the case.

The distinct giggle of a small child distracted me momentarily and I glanced to where a young girl was sitting on her father's lap, as her mother showed off her child's adorable pink bunny outfit. The girl smiled as her father tickled her.

It must be nice having a family like that. I vaguely wondered what outfits my parents had put me in. I couldn't remember. I couldn't help still feeling bitter towards them. We never had an awful relationship… Just a very impersonal one. I blamed them for uprooting me from my home and changing my life completely, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't have been as happy as I am on Castanet had they not decided to move. Either way they still liked Mark better. He was always the child with the most potential. I had character, I had substance. But Mark had acceptable talents and charisma. They knew he would be successful. Me? I was just that kid.

No use lingering now though, they were dead, and that was that.

I looked around and noticed that a lot more people had come out to the deck to relax. I wondered how long it would be until we arrived at Sunshine Islands and I could start this nightmare.

As if I had spoken my thoughts aloud, a bell chimed. "We will be arriving in Sunshine Islands in ten minutes!" A voice hollered. I gathered my stuff half-heartedly and sat up in wait. I glanced around for the cowboy from the night before, knowing that he was going to Sunshine Island as well. I scanned the crowd for the black cowboy hat and when I found nothing, I turned back to Mello who was looking up at me expectantly.

"Here we go, Mels." I muttered as the boat clunked into the dock.

**A/N: Chelsea has finally made it to Sunshine Islands! What do you think will happen next? Or more importantly, what do you WANT to happen? ;) Anyways, thank you everyone for reading this story and giving it a chance! It really means a lot to me! Let me know what you think so far! I love you all dearly.**


	7. Not so Nice to Meet You

**A/N: I am very proud of myself for keeping up with this story so diligently, I hope you all appreciate it too! I just have too much fun writing this story. Thank you all for reading.**

Chelsea POV

I saw Mark's blonde head as I began walking to the exit of the boat. I noticed a few tourists getting on, but I didn't see any other people getting off here. _Great. _I walked over to where he was waiting, smiling softly at me. "Hey, sis." He smiled slightly pulling me into a hug. I held tight to Near and Mello.

"Hi." I mumbled awkwardly and he pulled back to look at me.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" He teased.

I scowled.

"Relax, I'm just kiddin' around with you." He drawled in an annoying twang.

"Ha Ha." I muttered. He ignored my attitude and picked my bags up. I didn't know why I was being so hostile towards him. I just hadn't seen him in a while and I guess my resentment has been building up in me. He never did anything personal to me, I just was bitter about the whole situation.

I was jolted from my thoughts as my Mello arm collided with something hard. Or rather, _someone. _

I looked up at the person whom I'd crashed into. Vaughn turned and lowered his eyes at me, I rolled mine and brushed past him. _It was an accident. _I followed Mark up the beach and felt Vaughn's eyes burning into my back. _It wasn't my fault. What the fuck was he doing just standing there anyways? _I turned quickly to catch a glimpse at the cowboy, and noticed the boat chugging away, Vaughn and I being the only two to have gotten off. He was standing on the end of the dock staring down into the water.

_What was he thinking? _I turned back around and saw Mark's head turned a little towards me. "What?" I mumbled.

He laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Chels. Always off in your own world."

I continued following him.

"I said, you're going to love it here. It's a lot like Forget-Me-Not. Small town, everyone's nice, it has a nice range of places."

"What do you mean?" I asked speeding up to keep up with him. He walked quickly and sturdily. I looked at his arm and back and noticed that he had gained a lot of muscle since she last saw him when we were 17.

He pondered a moment, "Like there's the beach, the forest, the mountains, the jungle. Lots of nature around here. And plenty of wild animals," he added hastily. "You'll love it."

I nodded behind him, doubting it. We passed a few buildings and then arrived on the farmlands. It was a pretty nice sized plot. I immediately noticed his field to the right. It was huge and full of freshly planted seeds that had already been watered. There was a barn and a coop farther back and his house was to the left. I followed him to it and he opened it up. It was nice, it seemed homey.

"You can stay in my old room, I've moved to the master." He said quietly, obviously still grieving the death that I didn't linger on at all.

He led me to a room with a double bed, a dresser, a closet, and a nightstand. What grabbed my attention though was the window seat. I stared at the soft blue curtains that draped delicately around it, and the light gray cushions that seemed to have not gotten much use lately. I dropped Mello's leash and set Near on the dresser and walked to the window seat. I touched the simple framework on the window and sat gently on the cushion.

Mark leaned in my doorway. "I used to sit there all the time, it's a perfect view of the town and the ocean." He said nostalgically. I turned my gaze to the view behind me. It was stunning. I could see all of the little shops we had passed earlier and the dock and the beach. I could even make out a figure sitting in the sand. I looked away.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "Thank you."

Mark smiled and shrugged, "I should be the one thanking you." He came and sat next to me on the cushion. "Things just got to be way too much for me when they passed…" I touched his hand softly.

"I know, Mark. I understand." I comforted him.

He nodded solemnly, "Well once you get settled in I'll show you around."

I thanked him again and he left.

* * *

I looked around the room after I had unpacked. I had thrown my clothes, that Julius had packed, into the dresser, set up my art supplies and set up Near's terrarium. I slung Mello's leash onto the bed. Now that we were here, back on solid ground he'd be okay without it for a while. I set my incense tray up on the nightstand and threw Julius' lighter next to it. I walked to the door and Mello trotted after me. Mark was leaning against the kitchen table staring out the window. I twisted my earrings nervously.

I looked down a hall to my left and saw a couple doors, and right next to my room was another door. I looked around the big open space that was clearly the entire living area. There was a TV against the wall and a large brown couch across from it with a coffee table in front of it. There was a big kitchen area that seemed bare, Mark must not have used it very recently. There was a book shelf and a big storage case and a mantle with a few pictures on it. Mark, who was staring out the window that was between the bookshelf and the kitchen, looked over at me.

"Do you like it?" He smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"That door next to your bedroom is your bathroom and down that hall is the master and the other bathroom. Want to see the town?" He smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, though.

_Not particularly… _I thought bitterly, looking longingly at my tattoo gun sitting on the ground in my bedroom. I moved my gaze to the tired eyes of my twin brother, they were full of pain and hope, and I couldn't say no.

I followed him to the door and we walked down through his farm and into the little town. I wandered behind him with Mello at my heels. My hair was down in two loose braids and the swung just above my hips. My red bandana was tied up in the unruly short layers that refused to stay in the braids at all. I wore the same clothes as yesterday.

I was a generally slow walker, it had pissed Julius off on several occasions. _"Come on Chels, we're going to be late!" _I could almost hear Julius fretting now. I gave a small smile, I missed him.

"Hmm?" I said, just in case Mark had said something and I missed it.

"Jesus, Chels, you're literally always somewhere else aren't you? I said I'm going to introduce you to Taro's family first."

I followed him into a house and immediately I noticed a tiny old man with a bald head, but the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen on anyone in my entire life. Including Dale. He wore little blue overalls and a red kerchief, and he carried a wooden cane. _He's adorable, _I smiled to myself, I've always thought old people were cute. Then he spoke, "Hey boy. Who is this gal?" He squawked at Mark, successfully destroying the adorable vision I had of him.

"Taro, this is my sister Chelsea. She is here to help me out on the farm for a while until I get back on my feet."

"Chelsea, eh? She doesn't look like much of a worker." Taro said pointedly to Mark.

"I am." I cut in, speaking for myself. "I grew up on a farm."

He eyed me, "Once a farm girl, always a farm girl." He said laughing, as though what he said was the funniest thing to ever come out of his mouth.  
I attempted to smile at the man, but was cut off when he abruptly stopped laughing and grew serious once more. "Working on a farm is no easy thing." He warned. That sounded familiar…

"I know it isn't. I'm fully aware that I have a fair amount of work ahead of me." I said.

He eyed me.

"Oh, dad, stop it." A woman said wiping her pale fingers on a dish towel before walking over to us. "I'm Felicia, sorry about my father, he's a little overbearing." She smiled kindly. Her hair was in an intricate looking ponytail, but what I noticed the most was the color. It was cotton candy pink. It reminded me so much of Yolanda that I nearly burst into tears. She had a very kind face and gentle eyes. She wore a long dress with many frills and bows.

"I'm Chelsea." I smiled politely.

"Natalie, Elliot, come out here!" She called in a stern but sweet-as-pie voice.

Moments later a young boy and girl came out of the room. Well, young as in my age. The boy was scrawny and pale with his mom's hair. It was shaggy and in his eyes, but not in an edgy, punk way. In a way that meant he needed a haircut desperately and he knew it. He had large circular glasses on his big, sad looking brown eyes. His blue t-shirt hung on his bony shoulders, and his green pants were held together tightly at the waist with a brown belt. He looked anxious and nervous. To his left stood a girl with a short pink bob, the same pink as her mom's. She had chocolate brown eyes that were narrowed defensively at me. She wore a plain olive green t-shirt and khaki pants. She had her arms crossed and seemed ice cold.

"This is Chelsea. She's Mark's sister, and she's here to help him on his farm until he gets it up and running again."

The boy stuck out his shaky hand, "Hi, I'm Elliot. Nice to meet you, Chelsea." He said in the exact little unsure voice I had pictured him to have. He was polite though, I'd give him that, I thought as I shook his little hand. It was hard to believe he was my age.

I glanced at the girl. "You know Mark, if you needed help on your farm I would have helped. I'm sure Julia would have, too." She said icily, glancing at Elliot who turned beet red. Taro whacked her leg with his cane, I tried not to smirk.

"I'm Natalie." She grumbled, not making eye contact with me.

"Nice to meet you both." I said politely, turning to Mark, wishing to leave the tension-filled room. He was on the same page because we said our goodbyes quickly and left. Not even before we shut the door the family erupted.

Mark just chuckled and shook his head. "That Natalie is a firecracker."

"She likes you."

He glanced at me but didn't say anything. We walked across the path to a little convenience shop where we met a man named Chen and his son Charlie who was positively adorable. We crossed the way again and entered a Carpenter's shop where I saw the biggest man in my life. He was massive.

"I'm Gannon." He said gruffly, but smiled a big goofy grin and blushed a little when I shook his hand and introduced myself.

He introduced us to his gorgeous little girl Eliza. She was tiny with little blonde ringlets in red bows, and a fluffy dress. She squealed when she saw Mark and he scooped her up and spun her around while she giggled wildly. Mark always had a soft spot for children. I watched as Gannon proudly watched his beautiful girl spin around happily. It was hard to believe she was his daughter. They looked nothing alike. Mark set down the giddy child and we made our way back outside, the sun was just about setting now.

"I can show you the rest tomorrow if you wan-"

"Marrr-rrk!" A voice called out.  
Mark spun, "Oh, hey Julia." He smiled. It was the first time he actually meant it all day, I noticed.

A blonde girl with a high ponytail came trotting over to us. She was blessed with a beautiful body and she knew it. She was proud to show that thing off. She had on a cropped button up, with her girls spilling out the top, and denim daisy dukes. She had on high white cowboy boots as well.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, looking at me. Judging by her appearance I would have expected her to be a bitch, but her huge blue eyes were so full of innocence and genuine curiosity that I could tell she was actually very down-to-earth.

"I'm Chelsea. Mark's sister. I'm here to help him out on the farm until he gets the hang of it alone." I answered sticking out my hand. She shook it eagerly, then pouted at Mark. "You know, if you ever need any help you can always ask us."

He shrugged and blushed, "Yeah I know. Thanks Jules."

My heart plummeted upon hearing my nickname for my best friend. I missed him. How could I leave him? I promised I never would.

"Why didn't you bring Chelsea by the animal shop?" Julia asked, looking at my Mello who was nervously behind my legs, but emerged to sniff Julia's welcoming hand. "She obviously likes animals." She giggled as Mello licked her nose.

"I was just about to." Mark countered as he began following Julia into what I could only assume to be the animal shop.

"Mooooom!" Julia sang as a plump little woman came walking out from the kitchen. "This is Chelsea! Mark's twin sister. She's helping him on the farm for a while!"

"Nice to meet you, dear." The woman smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Mirabelle. This is the animal shop and our home. I'm sure you'll be in here a lot, to care for the animals." She smiled.

I smiled back, and shook her hand as well, feeling very welcome, but still missing home.

"Hi, Mark." I heard a deep voice say and boots hit off the floor and keep going.

"Hey Vaughn!" Mark said happily waving. "He seems in a good mood today." He smiled at Julia and Mirabelle.

I wrinkled my eyebrows, That was a good mood? All he did was say hi. I did not want to see him in a bad mood.

"Vaughn come here! We have company!" Mirabelle shouted at him, then whispered to me, "Sorry, my nephew can be… tough."

"I said hi." He responded from down the hall.

"No we have a new islander!" She called happily.

"I don't care." He muttered.

I pursed my lips. This was a good mood?

Mirabelle wrung her hands, "I'm really sorry, dear. He'll come around."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't want to meet him anyways." I said with ice in my voice, but I winked at Mirabelle. She smiled. She was obviously used to dealing with cruel people.

****Vaughn POV

I finished up feeding the chickens and opened the door to the house. I saw Julia's blonde head and Mirabelle, talking to Mark.

"Hi Mark." I mumbled as I walked by, not wanting to get into conversation.

"Hey Vaughn!" He called out cheerily as I made my way down the hall towards my room.

"Vaughn come here! We have company!" I heard Mirabelle's cheery voice.

I groaned, didn't she hear my exchange earlier?

"I said hi," I yelled back, really wishing she would just leave me the hell alone.

"No, we have a new islander!"

I stopped for a minute, it had to be Chelsea. She was Mark's sister, I totally forgot about her. Oh well, it'll be like we never even met.

"I don't care." I shot back, nastily.

I heard Mirabelle say something. _ Probably trying to apologize for her nephew's asshole behavior again. And the girl is probably afraid of me now. I just know how to scare everyone away, I can't help it if that's my only talent._

"Don't worry about it, I didn't want to meet him anyways." I heard the icy voice.

I tried not to smirk. _That bitch. _She was taunting me, starting a war with me. She had no idea what she was about to get herself into…  
Or maybe it was the other way around.

**A/N: Ta dahhhh! Review for me? :3 thank you!**


	8. Shitty Encounters

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine.**

**A/N: Hello, sorry I missed a few days of posting. I'm sorry. I just got caught up in a couple of art projects lately! I have a lot of ideas for this story though, and I've been working on them as well! Thanks for reading! Review!**

Chelsea POV

The next morning I heard Mark shuffling around at 6 am. _Hell no, too fucking early. _I continued sleeping and I heard him open my door, but shut it before saying anything. He probably realized that we weren't kids anymore. That he couldn't just go into his sister's room while she was sleeping, because he is now aware that she has a habit of sleeping in a t-shirt and panties and nothing else. _Well, one awkward line was drawn today. _I sighed and rolled out of bed. Time to start the day, I guess. I exited my room and went into my bathroom where I showered and brushed my teeth. I opened the door slowly and looked around, not seeing Mark anywhere. I crept into my room quickly in my towel and made a mental note to bring clothes into the bathroom with me.

I pulled on denim shorts and yellow tee. I put on my red converse and my red bandana, but I left my hair down. I walked out the door to where Mark was watering the crops individually.

"You really should get a sprinkler. It would be very helpful." I mused, watching him. He spun around, wide-eyed.  
"Good idea..." He mumbled. I was surprised that they hadn't already done it, or even thought about it. He was momentarily distracted, I assume by the thought of a sprinkler and how much ease it would bring to his daily routine.

He shook his head slowly, smiling slightly, "Well, I guess you can already tell, this is the field." He gestured widely to the large field he was standing in. It was in a very good state, there were no weeds, rocks, branches; nothing but crops that also seemed impeccable. There were countless rows of all kinds of different crops, and judging by the darkness of the soil, they all seemed pretty well fertilized, too. _Impressive. _

He continued watering as I wandered around the field looking at everything. There were a few trees towards the right edge of the field, and I walked over to them. They were banana trees. I laughed in spite of myself. How odd.

Mark was near me now, grinning. "I know. Banana trees. Weird, right? Well, I happen to love bananas, and they bring in a pretty good profit." He argued, playfully. He set the watering can down by the tree and told me he'd show me all the animals.

I thought of Mello, and groaned, realizing I hadn't let him out today, and he'd probably have to pee.

"Hold on, I have to go let Mello out." I muttered, walking to the house, Mark followed telling me he had to get his dog, too. I went in and expected Mark to follow, but he didn't. I went in to my room where I found Mello sitting obediently at the door waiting for me.

"Sorry, boy. You just looked so cozy sleeping this morning that I didn't have the heart to wake you up." I said, kissing his big wet nose. He licked mine in forgiveness. I checked on Near, and realized he would probably need fed later today or tomorrow.

When Mello and I arrived outside, we saw Mark standing near a small barn with a golden retriever. Mello perked his ears, and cocked his head. Mark's dog copied.

"This is Castiel." Mark said as Mello and Castiel began sniffing each other.

"He's beautiful. How old is he?" I asked, watching our dogs, who seemed to be getting along well, even though male dogs usually felt challenged when introduced to another.

"Three. How old is Mello?"

"Three." I smiled. The dogs were now running around each other.

"So, the rest of the tour!" Mark said, smiling.

He pointed to the building he was leaning on, "This is where I keep the horses, and Castiel usually prefers to be out here, too. Over there," he pointed to a much larger building, "is the barn. I keep the cows, sheep, pigs and goats in there. And finally, that," he pointed to a smaller building next to the barn, "is the coop, where I keep the chickens and ducks. We can start with the horses, though I don't think I really need to show you how to take care of any of these animals, considering you probably know how to better than I do."

We began walking towards the entrance when we heard a voice, "Mark!"

We turned to see Elliot walking into the entrance of the ranch. "Hey Elliot, what's up?" Mark asked.

"It's shipping day, and we have a lot to collect and load… Do you think you could give us a hand?" He asked meekly, clearly embarrassed to be asking for help.

Mark glanced at me, I shrugged. I was used to being alone, actually I preferred it. Plus I already knew how to run a farm, I'm sure a few hours on my own would be a piece of cake.

Elliot glanced at me, too. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me! I didn't realize you would be training Chelsea today. Carry on, I'll find someone else." He began to turn.

"No, El, it's cool. She already knows." Mark said following Elliot down the path.

"See ya later, Chels!" Mark called.

* * *

I wandered into the horse shed and saw two beautiful mares, one white and one spotted brown, and a black steed. I was a little concerned, knowing that usually males and females are kept separate to prevent breeding issues.

I approached the mares and could see that they were both pregnant.

_Mark you dumbass… _Where the hell was he going to put two more horses? There was only room for one, plus we had to build onto this and do something about the male.

The mares both seemed to be around the same age, and they were both very timid. I put my hand out to the spotted one, and she turned her head, and trodded anxiously. I could tell she didn't think I was a threat, she was just skittish. I walked to the white one and offered my hand and she pushed her snout into it gently. I reached up to run my fingers through her mane, and to my dismay, it was coarse and knotted. Her large eyes widened as I tried to untangle my fingers from her hair.

"I'm sorry, girl." I muttered, petting her back, which was dirty as hell. A white horse needed extra care, she was dirty.

None of the horses looked like they'd ever been bathed and they reeked of manure, which I figured out why quickly, as I turned around and stepped in a large pile. In fact, it was a surprise that I hadn't stepped in any earlier, the place was a wreck.

I looked around for a shovel and a brush but could see none. In fact there was nothing in here, no reins, saddles, bells. Nothing. It was empty except for a meager pile of food in the corner, that was covered in droppings. I groaned. This couldn't be real. I remembered seeing a post and some rope outside the horse barn and I went out to retrieve some.

I know you aren't supposed to bring pregnant animals outside, but I had to give them some fresh air, this was ridiculous. I tied the rope into a lasso and slid it over the spotted mare's neck and pulled her gently. She was very reluctant, obviously she hadn't been outside much. I led her to the post and tied her rope to it. It seemed sturdy enough, plus she was pregnant, she wouldn't be doing much. I did the same with the white horse as well.

I went back in the barn and looked at the steed, who was eying me curiously. I walked up and held my hand out. He didn't move. He just stared at me with his intense black eyes that matched his coat. I inched my hand closer. He did nothing, so I rested my hand on his snout when he reared backwards and knocked me to the ground, narrowly missing a pile of shit.

"Woah, what's gotten into you? Or are you always like this?" I asked. He stepped back and his ears perked up. Was he not used to hearing a human voice? He lowered his head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I whispered quietly, reaching towards him again. He backed up quickly, but didn't jump, which I took as a good sign. I wouldn't let him out today, it would be too hard to get him back in the barn later, so I apologized and left.

* * *

I checked on the mares again before I walked up to the chicken coop. Mark had 7 hens, 1 rooster, and 4 female ducks. They were all in almost as bad of shape as that farm girl from Castanet.

I smiled as I thought of Kathy who undoubtedly had a hold of her now. That girl had no idea what she had coming.

They all clucked around nervously and scattered as I walked in. There was an egg with a crack in the incubator. I shook my head and took it out, placing it in the shipping bin, though I know it would not be worth a lot. There was hardly any seed anywhere, and certainly not in the bin. The majority of what was there was scattered around the whole coop, and the birds pecked at each other, fighting for the few pieces that remained. I looked around and saw one single bag of feed near the door and I picked it up and tore it open, pouring it into the bin. The birds hesitated a moment before darting over to it and picking at it furiously. I left them in peace.

I made my way to my final stop of the day, and, I feared, the most frightening. I opened the door of the barn and my fears were granted. It was quite literally a zoo.

There were 3 sheep, 3 goats, two pigs, and 6 cows, and thankfully not a bull, running aimlessly through the barn. I looked at the gates that were wide open. Mark must have forgotten to close them the night before. It was chaotic. I had no idea what to do, and almost left, but I couldn't. These animals had a shitty living condition, and I was here to make it a little easier.

I walked in and went to the right where the pigs were snorting around in their manure. They were close to a big pen with a trough and a tiny box in it, I began shuffling them towards it, ready to leap remembering how difficult herding pigs were.

One ran straight into the pen and the other ran straight into me, knocking me to the ground and bringing my attention to the tiny box in the pen. I crawled over to it, and groaned as I saw the 4 tiny piglets jammed in there. 2 were gray, one was pink and the other, the runt, was a mixture. I picked the tiny one up. It stared into my eyes, nervous about the chaos going on around it. It seemed so innocent and scared, and I almost fell in love with it. It was breathing heavily, I hoped nothing was wrong with it.

The mother snorted next to me and tried to stick her head in the box. I tore the top off and let the little piglets roam around, they were way to confined in there, packed together like sausage, no pun intended.

I leapt to my feet and shut the gate, before the piglets could escape and looked around for the father. He was snorting around the sheep, who were running from him. He was a big hog. I walked over to him and tried to grab him but he snorted and ran past me. He caused anxious moo's and bleating from the other animals.

I had no time for this. I saw some lose rope on the wall and tied it into a lasso, and began leading the dirty cows into their individual pens one by one. They were resisting and pulling and they smelled awful, and I hated locking them into that little pen full of their manure all day, but it was too hectic.

It took so long to get them all in and then move on to the goats. The goats cooperated pretty well, they'd always been frantic little animals. The sheep were easy too, but their coats were horrifying. Again, I looked around for a brush and found nothing. Mark was so stupid.

I held the rope and looked at the hog. The last stray animal. I marched slowly towards him and threw my rope around his neck, only I missed. I had seriously thought that I would have made it, so I had thrown myself so fully into that toss that I landed on my face.

I pushed myself up slowly and wiped my face, there was a bit of blood dripping from my nose, and there was manure-filled dirt on my cheeks and chin.

The hog snorted around me and suddenly made a noise, I sat up and turned, wiping the excrement off my arms and saw Vaughn holding a rope with the hog attached.

He led it to its pen and pulled the rope off from around his neck. I watched as he shut the gate behind him and locked it firmly. I rose to my feet, preparing my thanks in my head, but he beat me to it.

"You know, you could have closed the gates and avoided that."

I was taken aback, how dare he think I did this. I only just arrived on this island and he was blaming me for this… this chaos?!

"I'll have you know, I would never be so careless. Mark is the one who left all their gates wide open. I'm the one who had to wrangle them all back in! I had to rescue four piglets from a box! A fucking box! He had baby pigs in a box. I had to feed all the chickens that were just about eating each other, they were so hungry, and I had to remove the pregnant mares from their hell hole of a barn," I raised my hand before he could speak, "I know pregnant animals should not go outside, but Jesus Christ, have you seen their living quarters? It's disgusting! And on top of that he has the two mares living with a steed, not separated! That's why they're both pregnant! He has no room for two colts! He's a fucking idiot!" I yelled.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking, "Well, I brought some feed."

"Thanks." I grumbled taking note of the pile of fodder he brought, and regretting that outburst.

He turned to leave, and I unthinkingly stopped him.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think Chelsea stopped him for? Let me know your thoughts please! It means the world to me! I'll be posting again soon, hopefully.**


	9. Sweep in, Then Spiral Out

**A/N: I'm happy to hear your thoughts on what will happen! It's so exciting! I won't tell you though, you'll just have to find out. ;) I love this story, and writing it and especially the fact that you guys like reading it too! Thank you so much, your reviews are appreciated! **

****Chelsea POV

"Do you know where I can get a brush?" I asked, desperation rising in my voice as I looked at the animals, not wanting to be talking to him, but knowing I needed to help them.

He didn't turn, or come to a full stop, "Animal shop."

I followed him out of the barn and down towards the animal shop, not really with him, but we happened to be going to the same place. I stopped at the barn, and patted the mares sadly, who both seemed to be very pregnant, due in a few weeks. I turned to keep walking and nearly ran into Vaughn, who looked angry.

"I know, I'm going to put them in when I get back, alright?" I said, pushing past him and walking down to the animal shop. I was halfway there when I heard him speak from behind me, this startled me, considering I hadn't even heard him walking.

"Mark has been selling colts for a while… and your dad, too." He said quietly.

I fumed, _my family members were such assholes._

"Well, that's about to stop." I sneered, walking into the animal shop, where I immediately saw Mark leaning on a counter talking to Julia. I was greeted warmly by Mirabelle.

"Oh, so you two have finally met?" She asked with a smile, but her eyes looked nervous.

Vaughn and I looked at each other, we both remembered the night on the boat.

"Yeah, I've finally had the honor of meeting the oh-so-mysterious cowboy." I grunted.

"Yup, it's been a thrilling experience meeting this sarcastic suicide girl." He narrowed his eyes.

My throat caught momentarily, before realizing what he meant by that.

Mirabelle looked at us worriedly as we glared at each other and he walked off.

"I really need a brush." I said exasperatedly, "All I brought is a dog brush, because I expected Mark to have one for livestock, but he doesn't."

Mirabelle smiled, and reached under the counter, pulling a brush out. "That'll be 500g, but I'll half the price for you."

I smiled gratefully, but called Mark over, because I had no money.

"I need 250g."

"What for?" He complained.

"A brush, for your animals." I countered.

"Oh…" he said, embarrassedly pulling the money out of his wallet.

"Oh, and be expecting to be giving me a lot more where that came from. You and I need to have a serious talk about the condition of this farm."

* * *

VAUGHN POV

I stood in the hallway and listened to Chelsea tear Mark up, skillfully about the renovations she needed to make. She was tactful and precise, and I could tell Mark must be shitting his pants at the stern-ness in her voice.

I smirked to myself as I peeked around the corner and watched them leave. Mark went first, head down, nervous as hell. Chelsea followed behind, ready to pounce.

As she shut the door, she turned once more to thank Mirabelle and Julia and made eye contact with me briefly from the hall. I still had that stupid smirk on my face.

_Shit._

I stalked back down the hall into my room and shut the door firmly behind me. I removed my boots and hat and laid down on the bed.

I honestly felt bad for Chelsea. She has a lot on her plate with the way Mark has kept his animals condition for how long.

The stress I saw on her face today in the barn… it makes my stress seem nonexistent. I have a stressful job, stressful schedule, stressful past, everything; and somehow she shows up, happy-go-lucky and makes everything stressful I have to deal with petty. It's unfair. The stress she has is just her brother's farm. Not that I know anything else about her life, other than the fact that she grew up on her farm and seems to know what she's doing… for the most part. I know her past can't be as stressful as mine, but no one here will ever find out about that, especially her, so that's one less stress for us both.

God, why the fuck was I so worried? She won't kill any of the animals, she'll help them. That's what she's here for. That, and then she'll leave. She'll spiral out of my life just as quickly as she swept in. She and her tattoos and stress will be out of my life for good.

For some reason that unnerved me, though…

I just seriously doubt that she could ever have a plan to deal with the wreck that is Mark's farm.

* * *

CHELSEA POV

_I have a plan._

I map it all out in my mind as I lead the mares one by one back into their barn and shut the door behind me. It would take some time and effort, but it would be perfect, and I would start tomorrow. I held the brush tightly as I walked back towards the house in the darkness. The cool evening air hit me and I stopped and looked up at the sky.

How could I have left Julius back at Castanet? I promised I'd never leave him…

I walked into the house and straight to my bedroom, ignoring Mark who was watching TV.

I set the brush down on my nightstand and pulled Near out of his cage, and spun him around my fingers. He was so delicate and small, so complex though. Mello was curled up at the foot of the bed, covered in grass and leaves. He had fun playing with Castiel today, I could tell.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower, planning on starting my day early, hopefully successfully.

I wondered if anyone thought I could handle this. I bet they all thought I was crazy and too ambitious for taking this on. They all probably think I'm unable.

This farm was putting some stress on me, I could already feel it… Stress was the last thing I needed. I already am in a stressful situation, on a stressful farm, with the stressful memory of my family, and a stressful past chasing me. Well, luckily no one here would ever find out about it and that would be one less stress to deal with.

Everyone on this island seemed happy as fuck and stress free. All except Vaughn. He seemed pretty stressed out all the time. I mean, his job probably stressed him out, he had to travel all the time… but other than that… I don't see anything else. Then again, I don't know him or anything; but he's managing for this long. I'm sure it's nothing.

I just gotta get this shit done, and I'll be off this island forever.

**A/N: So that's why Chelsea stopped Vaughn from leaving! Hmmm... probably not as exciting as what you all thought it would be. What do you think so far?Anything you like about this chapter? Your thoughts and criticism are always welcome! I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully another one soon! Thank you!**


	10. Eyes of Pain

**A/N: Hello again! Ready for another chapter? This story is evil to write because of Vaughn's odd schedule on the island! I wish he was always there, it would be a lot more entertaining. Don't worry though, I will squeeze in as many Vaughn and Chelsea moments as I can while he IS on the island. Other than that, I'll try to make the days go by quickly. (: thanks for reading! I love you all! And I appreciate your reviews! Thank you!**

****Chelsea POV

The next morning I rolled out of bed at 6 am and pulled on my clothes for the day, and got ready quickly. I patted Mello's butt when I passed by him and he jumped up and followed me out the door.

Before even checking the animals I walked to town, where I saw Gannon outside at his work bench.

"Hi, Gannon." I said quietly, not wanting to startle such a large man wielding a hammer.

He turned, "Hi Chelsea! How are you?" He grinned. It was still so funny to me, such an intimidating man had such a sweet attitude.

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you could build a fence for me? Like a big area I could plant grass in for the animals to graze?"

He smiled broadly, "Of course I can. How big do you want it?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, I hadn't really even summed up the size I had available.

"Hey, nothing's going on right now, why don't you take me up to the farm and I can size it up myself." He offered, already walking towards the farm. I followed obediently and noticed his hair was already completely gray, and he was going bald. I felt bad. He was in his 50's clearly, so it wasn't entirely abnormal. It just seemed odd to me, his daughter couldn't be more than five years old. I wondered the story behind that.

"Eliza is probably still asleep, it takes more energy than I have in me to wake that angel up." He said fondly, as if hearing my thoughts. I wondered if he she was difficult to wake up because she liked sleeping, or because she was so precious while asleep. I assumed the latter judging by his dreamy smile. I blushed a little, feeling like I was intruding on some private thought. I had never seen someone love their child this much. That sounds depressing, but in all honesty it was new to me.

We reached my farm and I walked up to the large grassy area next to the barn.

"Just here." I gestured largely to the area.

He nodded, "Pretty big area, you're gonna plant grass in here?"

I nodded, and watched him calculate things in his mind.

"This isn't too tough of a job. I'll have to gather materials for a while today though, I'll be over around 3 o'clock. Tell that brother of yours." He explained.

"I sure will, you can talk to him about the price, too." I smiled.

Gannon laughed deeply, a hearty belly laugh. I appreciated it.

"See you!" he said walking off.

"Bye!" I called and walked towards the horse barn. It was nearly 7:30 now.

* * *

I opened the door and went in, and took the two mares outside again, using the same rope and tied them to the same post. I rubbed their snouts a little bit before I went back in the barn for the steed.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked in, he already seemed rambunctious. I held out my hand to him and he just stared at me.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, it has to get done. I'm trying to clean out your living quarters, this is for you. I'm the good guy, here." I muttered walking towards him, he shuffled away.

"Alright, so the hard way," I mumbled and held both arms out. He snorted angrily. I held the rope tightly, ready to throw it around his neck. "Come on." I muttered inching closer and then tossing the loop.

He whinnied loudly and reared, then charged past me to the open door.

I groaned and ran after him.

"Shit." I muttered as I saw the steed charge towards the field of crops. Mark would be livid. Speaking of Mark, where the hell was that bastard? This is his farm. Why am I the one chasing a crazy steed around? _Oh yeah, because I'm the one that pissed him off…_

"Get back here!" I yelled, picking up speed as the horse made a sharp right, narrowly avoiding a row of turnips. I was relieved that he hadn't destroyed the crops yet. I had a chance to save them.

"Stop!" I yelled, continuously. "I just want to help!"

I probably sounded like a crazy person, yelling at a horse that I just wanted to help it. I was making such a racket that I'm sure everyone in town could hear me.

"Please!" I shouted, the horse was now trying to run behind the barn.

I was getting tired of chasing it everywhere. I ran in front of the barn to intercept it when he came around. I ran in between the coop and barn and collided with the charging horse. I was slammed backwards into the field and I crushed a few crops. The wind was knocked out of me momentarily and I took a moment before I sat up, gasping for breath and looking around for the crazed horse that was probably wandering around town wreaking havoc on the islanders.

To my surprise, and dismay, the steed stood still with a rope around its neck. On the other end of the rope stood Vaughn.

"You should be more careful." He grunted. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of myself, and looking at the potatoes I destroyed.

"I should," I agreed "but I just have so much playing with crazed animals. I can't get enough."

He sneered, "It isn't crazed. It's been mistreated."

"Oh, like I didn't notice that." I snapped.

"You were chasing it around the fucking farm!" He yelled.

"I had to take it from its barn to clean its disgusting living area!"

"There are other ways to do it! You could have killed yourself!"

I sucked in a sharp breath, and bit my lip.

His eyes softened for a moment, "Are you alright? You fell pretty hard."

"I'm fine." I snapped, reaching for the rope.

"Whatever you say. Just be careful." He grumbled, eyes falling dark again, as I snatched the rope.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I muttered as he turned to walk away.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around, there was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't really decipher up until this point; pain. "I don't know why you think you're fucking invincible. But you're not. Shit happens all the goddamn time."

And he walked off, leaving me confused as hell, with a steed that was beginning to get restless.

* * *

Vaughn POV

I could hear the screams coming from the farm as I began to walk down to the dock to catch my boat. It was time again to leave the Island of Hell.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I wasn't quite sure how to react to whatever the hell was going on up there. But if she was getting raped or something and I just walked on, I would be an even bigger douchebag than I already was.

I sighed and began walking to the farm. I swear to fucking God if she is not being murdered, I will do it myself. If I miss this boat I will have a very good chance of losing my job, and having to stay on this island with Mirabelle and Julia forever. I shuddered at the thought.

I arrived on the farm and saw the mares outside their barn again. I walked further in and saw Chelsea get rammed into, by a fired-up black steed.

She hit the ground with a shatteringly loud thump and didn't move for a few moments. My eyes widened, but I watched as the horse began running in her direction again, it would trample her.

I threw my lasso around its neck and yanked back, it reared and snorted but slowly backed up to my side and stood.

Chelsea was sitting up now, looking around, confused. She must have had the wind knocked out of her. Jesus, it's like every time I saw her she was doing something stupid as hell, and I had to fix it.

Her eyes settled on me, and narrowed. Why the fuck was she glaring at me? All I've ever done was help her. And insult her, but she insults me, too. God, girls are fucking impossible.

She stared miserably at a pile of dirt that used to be a crop. Her hair was all over the place, and she was futilely trying to wipe dust off of her pants.

"You should be more careful." I grunted at her.

To my surprise, she looked sad for a minute, instead of saucy, "I should," she mumbled, "but I just have so much fun playing with crazed animals. I can't get enough."

There it was. There was her attitude. Back on track with that, she never disappoints.

"It isn't crazed, it's been mistreated." I narrowed my eyes. I hate when people accuse animals of things like that.

"Oh, like I didn't notice that." She snapped, hands on her hips. She just riled me up so much, I couldn't stand it.

"You were chasing him around the fucking farm!" I yelled.

"I had to take it from its barn to clean its' disgusting living area!" She snarled, accusatory.

"There are other ways to do it! You could have killed yourself!" I shouted.

She recoiled, and bit her lip, breathing deeply. Her green eyes were even bigger than usual, and the shone with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on…

"Are you alright? You fell pretty hard." I asked quietly.

All previous emotion fled her face, "I'm fine." She snapped, and reached out for the rope with a long pale hand.

"Whatever you say. Just be careful." I grumbled. She was so stubborn, she never listened to anything. She got knocked to the ground by a fucking horse, and she still thinks she's just fine. She reminded me of my mother. She always used to do whatever she wanted to without thinking of consequences or anything. She always brushed it off, too, if I tried to say anything to her about it. I was not in the mood to think about that today, I mean, I always did, every single day, but I just didn't want to today… so early, too. I began walking out of the farm.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She mumbled, as I departed.

My mother had said that to me a few hours before a serious car crash she had gotten into. She almost died from that, and I would have, too. She just wouldn't listen. I stopped and turned to Chelsea.

"I don't know why you think you're fucking invincible. But you're not. Shit happens all the goddamn time." I said to her, and walked away, still thinking about her eyes and the emotion I couldn't quite understand until just now; pain.

**A/N: Hmmm maybe Chelsea and Vaughn are similar. They are just both too stubborn to realize it! Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Anything you particularly liked or disliked? Anything you would change? What do you think is going to happen with Chelsea and Vaughn further on? Anything you wish to tell me, I'd love to hear. Reviews are my favorite. Thank you all!**


	11. Comfortable Silence

**A/N: Hello, I apologize in advance for this chapters and the ones to follow it for a while. They may be long and there will undoubtedly be a lack of Vaughn and Chelsea interaction because he isn't on the island for a while. I'll speed things along as best I can while still sticking to what Chelsea is doing on the farm for those five days. Also, I would love at least two reviews on each chapter before I post another one, I really like the feedback you guys give me and the excitement you express for future chapters. It really keeps me going. Thank you all!**

After tying up the steed to the post I went into the barn and brought out what little bit of clean fodder there was for them and I hand fed them all. The steed even ate from my hands, it was suspicious at first, but it gave in. I went into the supply shed and looked around for a large tub, I found a big round metal one and I dragged it out, with the hose and I filled it with water, I went in the house and grabbed soap and the brush. I dipped the brush and began to clean the horses one by one.

The white mare was the hardest, It was difficult to bring her back to her original pearly shade, but I did it. I brushed their manes, and tails and picked out the leaves and straw and dirt in them.

When I was content with my work I turned to where Gannon was near the barn starting to build the fence.

I was annoyed that I hadn't seen Mark yet today and it was going on three. This is his farm. I began walking into the barn when I heard a familiar giggle. Julia was walking into the farm with Mark and a bushel of apples.

"Hey, Chels! Julia is going to teach me to make apple pie!" Mark grinned.

I narrowed my eyes, "Not until you water your crops." I snapped.

He reddened, embarrassed and angry.

"I'll get to it."

"You sure will." I said. "Now."

He rolled his eyes, apologized to Julia and ran towards the field.

"Sorry." I said to Julia and entered the barn, she followed, much to my annoyance.

"It's disgusting in here." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, I know." I said, picking up a shovel and scooping a pile of manure up and walking back outside where I started a pile pretty far away from the barn, to avoid the horses. _This is going to take me forever. _I turned to walk back in and I was beyond surprised to see Julia walking out of the barn with a shovel of manure.

"Over here?" She asked, walking by me and dumping it into the small pile.

I gaped at her. She was so not the kind of girl I'd ever picture doing farm work. I followed her back in.

"Mark really let this place go, huh?" She giggled, scooping up another shovel-full.

I nodded, "He doesn't even know how to take care of animals."

"Just crops." She agreed, I was surprised at how well she knew Mark, and how good she was at cleaning shit.

"He had this steed in here, with these two mares who are now pregnant, because he didn't separate them." I said as we exited the barn again, and passed the newly cleaned steed, who in all honesty, was gorgeous and seemed less on edge.

She nearly dropped her shovel when I said that. "Really?!" She narrowed her eyes, she reminded me of Kathy. She seemed very passionate about animals, and they kind of resembled each other.

I nodded.

She dumped her pile and put her hands on her hips. Well he is going to get an earful for this, I could tell. I almost felt bad for him, Julia seemed like such a little spitfire.

"I was actually going to build a separate pen for the steed today, I just need to know they will not get pregnant ever again after this time."

"You should do that, don't worry about this. I got it. You can start building." She surprised me _again. _

"Are you sure? I can help finish this, and then you can go bake with Mark." I said.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll finish this, and you build the pen. I'll be happier knowing that's getting done."

I smiled, she was not what I expected.

She went into the barn and continued shoveling and I went to the tool shed to grab some tools.

Mark walked over to me from the field, "What the hell is Gannon building over there?"

"A fence so I can plant grass in there and your animals can graze."

"I appreciate the thought and all, but I never gave you permission to build anything."

"You asked me to come here and help you. This is what needs to be done to help." I said shortly, walking past him and going into the barn where Julia was making nice progress.

I began to build the pen to the best of my ability for an hour or so, which wasn't too bad, considering I built Mello a fence and doghouse with minimal help from Luke and Bo. Shortly after I had started, Julia re-entered.

"I finished the manure. I'll be back again tomorrow to help clean the rest of this place up a little." She smiled.

"No, I couldn't let you help that much. It's not your job, seriously. I can do it." I said.

She shook her head, "See you tomorrow, Chelsea." She smiled again and left.

I continued building the pen when I stood up for a break. I went outside and stretched and noticed four apples sitting on the ground just outside the barn. I scooped them up and fed one to each horse and then began eating one myself, not really aware of how hungry I was. Gannon was walking by me to leave.

"Finished up the fence, Mark already paid me." He grinned. "What were you doing in there?" He asked, concerned. I guess I looked a mess.

"I was building a pen for the steed." I gestured to the horse, and took a bite of my apple.

"Leave it to me, little lady." He smiled walking into the barn. I followed him.

"No! It's okay! I can do it! I was just taking a break!" I said, mouth full of apple.

He just laughed, but he was already at work.

"You really don't have to." I said.

"This is on me, you're turning this farm around." He grinned.

"Thank you so much." I smiled, feeling awful.

I was definitely not used to people being this polite. They all wanted to do my work for me. _Was everyone on this island so nice? _I thought, exiting the barn.

"Hey Chels! Sorry about earlier. The fence is a great idea. Let me treat you." Mark said, smiling.

"I didn't tend to the other animals yet." I said.

"Done." He smiled. I tried not to make a face. They were all undoubtedly hungry and dirty still.

Mark's eyes looked hopeful and excited, and I agreed to go with him to the Café.

* * *

When we arrived at the Café, a chorus of greetings were shouted towards us. It shouldn't have been so surprising, considering Mark has always been a popular guy.

He grinned and waved and then asked me if we could sit with a few of his friends, I reluctantly agreed.

_Great, people. _

I was instantly relieved though, when I saw Julia sitting at the table we were heading towards. She was next to Natalie. I tried not to scowl, Natalie seemed like a hard-ass. Mark squeezed onto the bench next to Julia and left me to sit across from him and Julia next to Elliot and a small blonde child.

_Who brought the kid? _I wondered as I glanced at the young boy. He was clad in a purple suit with a big top hat. I snorted to myself. What the fuck?

Everyone looked at me and Elliot laughed nervously.

I didn't say anything I just looked at the menu. I needed to tell Mark that this 'going out' thing, was not happening anymore.

"Has anyone seen Denny?" Mark asked. "I haven't seen him in a while, I'd like to introduce him to Chelsea."

Julia snorted, but then composed herself embarrassedly. I looked at her curiously. She bit her lip.

"What?" Mark asked teasingly.

"It's just… He's not… He's like… You know." She said.

Natalie covered her face with her hand, "He's dumb as hell."

I smirked, she got her point across. We made brief eye contact, and I saw a flick of humor cross her eyes. _Maybe we were similar._

"Denny isn't dumb." Mark said. "He's my best friend."

"And there you have it." Natalie said.

I laughed, I liked watching Mark get picked on by someone other than myself.

"Speaking of Denny has anyone seen Lanna today?" Julia butted in, while Natalie and I smiled at each other briefly.

"How does Lanna come up when we're talking about Denny?" The little blonde boy asked.

Julia turned bright red, "I just… Thought of her. This song makes me think of her." She said quickly. Everyone was silent for a moment as we listened to the song that was playing softly in the Café. It was just a piano ballad. Julia blushed more.

Natalie shot daggers at the boy sitting there, apparently understanding this Julia thing.

"Sorry!" The little boy shouted.

"Oh! Chelsea! This is Pierre. He's a chef." Mark said.

"Hi." He said, rolling up a sleeve that was much too big for his little arms.

"Hi." I said quietly, turning back to the menu. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the little boy had reached across the table and was holding Natalie's hand. Maybe it was a cousin or something that felt bad about tagging along.

We all ended up just ordering a pizza and splitting it. Mark's treat.

After the meal, we all said our goodbye's and Mark and I walked to the beach.

"Denny!" He shouted when he got there. I stared at the inky black ocean and the large silver moon that shone upon it.

"Mark!" A male's voice responded.

I followed Mark as he walked to where a young guy was sitting.

"Who's that?" The boy asked, I assumed it was Denny.

"This is my sister, Chelsea. I told you she'd be coming here." Mark explained.

"Oh! Right! Yeah, totally forgot! Hey Chelsea! I'm Denny." He held out a very tanned hand.

I stared at his face while I shook his hand. He had long, shaggy, wavy brown hair, tied back in a purple bandana. He had deep brown eyes and an inviting smile. He wore a black tank top and purple shorts and no shoes.

"Hi." I said quietly, instantly feeling welcome by this man, and absolutely hating it.

"That's a cool tattoo!" He said pulling my arm towards his face and looking at my snake. I felt my face heat up and I made a face.

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling my arm back, holding it to myself. Thankfully Natalie was right, Denny did seem kind of… oblivious. He didn't notice my discomfort and he turned to tell Mark some story about fish.

I wandered down the beach, looking up at the sky. I wondered if Julius or Candace or Gale were at home looking at the moon right now, too. I smiled at the thought, it was like we were connected still even though I was an ocean away.

The sand was cool and white, as I sat on it and pulled off my shoes. I ran my fingers through it and it was surprisingly clear. Almost as if it were pure sand, that's rare these days, it's usually cluttered with dirt and shells.

I lay down and stared up at the sky. Thousands of little stars twinkling around me, I suddenly wished I had a companion. Not Mark or Denny… they would talk and ruin it. I just needed to sit on this beach the very way that I was, but have someone next to me. I needed someone who understood the silence, the comfortable silence; someone who recognized the pure beauty that this moment held.

I had only met a handful of people like that, and they weren't even quite what I meant. They accepted the silence, they'd sit with me they'd try to notice things, but it was forced. Even Gale… He understood the beauty, but he'd been around much longer than me, so it wasn't as impressive to him. He lived his entire life in comfortable silence; I hadn't.

Julius never understood why I liked silence sometimes, he'd try to respect it, but after a few moments he'd sigh loudly and look at me with boredom written across his every feature.

Candace was silent, but because she was shy and overthinking everything; not appreciating the beauty.

Gustafa, he got it. He understood the pure simplicity and extravagance that half an hour of silence could bring. He was always in that mindset though. His whole life was comfortable silence, he answered to no one but himself. He tripped out all the time, and would hole himself up for days and days and tell me he was discovering himself. He always had some new type of drug that apparently helped with that.

It was getting late, I had to let the horses in and go to bed for an early day tomorrow.

I stood and put my shoes back on and began to walk off the beach. Denny and Mark were walking into Denny's house, leaving me totally forgotten. I didn't mind, I just dodged another conversation.

I made my way up the path, past all the sleeping houses and onto the farm grounds. The horses were sleeping, but they had to go in. I gently untied the two mares' ropes and led them in together. I went outside and untied the steed, and gently began to guide him into the barn, he stumbled along behind me drowsily. I opened the gate to his new pen and he went in. I locked it behind him. He was tired now, I'm sure he'd be furious tomorrow. I left the barn and went on to the porch where Mello and Castiel were waiting patiently for me to let them in.

I opened the door and turned the lights on. I got a quick shower and then fed near. I had to boil the tiny mouse fetus and I gave it to him. I hated doing that so much, but it kept Near full for a week and a half each time.

I crawled into bed and didn't hear Mark come in until much later.

_He better be ready to work tomorrow. _

__**A/N: Thank you for bearing with me. There we be only a few chapters until Vaughn comes back and then I'll find a way to speed up the time when he isn't here, I'll fill it with the other islanders. (Hey, I know it's a vaughnxchelsea fic, but they can't be the only people in it) Thank you, I hope you keep reading! Remember to review for me!  
Ps. let me know if you're bothered by anyone acting too out of character. (which will definitely happen in later chapters. For my story purposes it is necessary, sorry)  
But i hoped you enjoyed it!**


	12. Lanna

**A/N: Like I said previously, these next few chapters will be lacking Vaughn. But that's alright hopefully! Trust me, he'll be back, and I'll figure out some way to shorten these a bit. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! I hope you like it!**

Chelsea POV

The next morning I woke up late. It was 7am. I frantically leapt up and got ready, then ran outside with Mello and Castiel. I made a bee line for the horse barn and I was surprised to find Julia had just finished sweeping up the ground. The entire barn was amazingly clean. I gaped.

"Julia, I can't thank you enough." I said, startling her.

"Oh, Chelsea. Hi." She smiled, "Don't worry. It's nothing."

She glanced at my legs as if noticing the tattoos for the first time, then she does this sort of once-over of me. She stared at me liked she'd never seen a tattoo before, and suddenly, I get the vibe that she thinks I look trashy. I have never cared what anyone thought of my tattoos. I tried not to sneer at her. She was blatantly staring with distaste.

"Did those hurt?" She asked, cocking her head. I wasn't surprised. That was the typical question someone asked when they didn't want to come across rude and say 'Why the hell did you do that to your body?'

"Nah." I said, putting my hands in my back pockets, and rocking on the balls of my feet.

"They're pretty." She says, quietly. "I like those two." She points to my thighs.

I smile lightly, "Thanks. I like them too."

"What's the meaning behind them? Or do you just like animals?"

I smiled fondly down at my thighs. The right one was a deer bust, and the left one was an owl. Underneath the owl in a cursive script it read "My knowledge is a gift" and underneath the deer in the same script it read "My curiosity is a burden". I got these because more than once my curiosity and love of adventure had gotten me into trouble. I remembered a few of my trips to fugue forest, and the mines. I had gotten lost many times. Often Julius would say to me, "_Chels, you are seriously one of the smartest people I know… but you have no idea what to do with that, do you?" _He always used to say my advice was the best, and my insight was the best, I just never applied myself to anything, because it came natural to me. Like a gift. My curiosity hurt me, and my knowledge often saved me. This was one of the first tattoos I had gotten that Julius had watched. He was horrified, but fascinated. He kept asking me if it hurt. Of course, it did, but I couldn't say that because then he'd never let me tattoo him.

"My curiosity causes problems, but my knowledge always solves it." I said shrugging, not wishing to tell her the whole story. "And I really like animals. Deer are wonderful, they're majestic and beautiful, but they always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Owls are incredible, too. They question absolutely everything, and they have those huge eyes! It's like they see everything." I added on excitedly. Every time I talked about animals or my tattoo's I got carried away.

She smiled politely at me, and continued ogling my tattoo's.

* * *

After Julia had left, I began to brush the horses, and talk to them gently. I even brush the steed without any problems, other than his confusion over the new living arrangements. I don't think he was mad though, I think he felt superior that he had his 'own room'. I filled each of their individual food bins with fodder, and left. I felt bad leaving them inside all day, but I couldn't until I planted grass for them.

I entered the chicken coop that was a mess of feathers, and droppings. I couldn't take the chickens out to clean this one, they'd be everywhere. They were all scrawny and had feathers poking out in all directions. There was a few bags of seed in the corner that looked like they had been pecked at ferociously. I sighed and left to retrieve a broom, when I saw Mark leaving the house.

"Hey!" He waved, "Where did you disappear to last night?"

"I went to bed, so I could start today early. Lots to do." I grumbled, looking at my watch. It was almost 10.

He wrinkled his nose, "Not that much."

I raised an eyebrow, "Since _you_ feel that way, you wouldn't mind planting some grass would you?"

He pursed his lips, "Fine."

I walked off to the shed and pulled out a broom and walked up to the coop while Mark left the fields, He had better be getting the seeds.

I began sweeping up the feathers and collecting them in a bag to throw away. After an hour or so, the feathers were all gone. The place was still a wreck though. I quickly fed the chickens and went into the barn and fed the other animals as well. I knew I wouldn't be able to finish this all today. Not even close. It was only noon when I took a break. I began walking towards the beach when I heard Julia's voice.

"Chelseaaaaa! I know how you can pay me back for helping with the farm!" She called, popping her head out of the door to her house.

"How?" I asked, approaching slowly.

"Go get Lanna and tell her to come over."

I furrowed my eyebrows, that didn't seem like a very fair trade. She did hard labor and I have to simply tell someone Julia wants to see them. Unfortunately people freaked me out. She knew my weakness.

"I don't even know where she lives."

"It's huge, you can't miss it. Pink." She added at the end.

I sighed loudly, "I'll be back."

* * *

I walk to the large house, dreading every moment of this. What if I went to the wrong house or something? I could tell I was about to make a total jackass of myself. I walked down the path and stared up at the sky. It was full of fluffy, happy clouds. I scowled, and then collided with something.

"Sorry!" Denny and I both said at the same time.

He offered an adorable smile, "I was just off in my own world again."

"Welcome to my life." I snorted.

He cocked his head and reached towards my hair. I leaned my head back in discomfort, but he didn't seem to notice. He plucked a feather from my hair and waved it in front of my face.

"Looking good." He winked and walked off, leaving me flustered and anxious.

I continued on to the house which I could now see, very clearly. It was big and pink, Julia was right. I still hated her in that moment for making me do this. I don't stay mad too long though. She doesn't know how scared I am of other people, or how I don't trust them. Everything was different on Castanet, they were family. Here, they were just random people I had to tolerate for a while. It was getting scarier and scarier though as time went on. I'd only arrived here Wednesday morning and now it was Friday, everyone was too nice. I didn't like it. I wanted to be left alone, and not get attached to anyone or anything here. I sighed as I walked up the white stairs to Lanna's house, it wasn't anyone's fault. They just wanted to be nice.

I knocked on the door awkwardly and stood. I put my hands in and out of my pockets and rocked on the balls of my feet. The door swung open and a petite blonde stood in front of me. She had straight across bangs, and large brown doe eyes. She had an air of innocence surrounding her, and a facial expression to match.

"Hi…" I started.

"Hi! I'm Lanna! And I'm in my pajamas… Sorry, come in. I'll only be a minute!" She walked in and I reluctantly followed. I stood in the doorway as she ran up the winding stairs. Everything in here was so pink and frilly, but my eyes stopped on a large ivory piano. I walked slowly towards it and touched the top delicately. It was gorgeous. I haven't seen such a beautiful instrument in my life. I looked at the seat, the ivory matched and the design was just as intricate. The seat was cushioned in pink satin. I resisted the urge to sit on the welcoming fabric, and instead glided my fingers across it. It felt just like I'd imagined. The keys were spotless and intact. I touched one and it chimed beautifully throughout the foyer, it was crisp and in tune. I sighed peacefully as I stared at the object, when I heard a giggle from behind me.

I jumped, startled and turned around. Lanna was wearing a long green frilly dress and matching headband.

"This is beautiful." I say, trying to cover up for how I was fondling it.

"I know." She sighed dreamily and walked over to it, and sat on the bench. "I love it."

She rested her hands on the keys, "I haven't played in a while. Brings back memories, you know?"

I nodded, somberly.

"Do you play?"

"I haven't in a while. I never get a chance." I said quietly.

"You have one now." She smiled.

I shook my head quickly, _not here, not now._

She didn't press.

"I'm Chelsea." I said quickly, covering up the awkward silence that had settled over us.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

She smiled, "Are you Mark's sister? You look just like him."

"That's me."

"You're here to help in on the farm, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

She shuddered, "That must be some hard work. I have never done that."

I snorted, _figures. _

"What have you done?" I continued the conversation, much to my own dismay.

She cocked her head at me, then kind of smiled. "Really?"

I was confused, "Yes…"

"Everyone knows! I was just surprised you didn't." She smiled sweetly. "I was a pop star. Well for like two years… I was a 'One Hit Wonder'," She made a face at that phrase, "I was pretty much on top of the world… For a short time. I did all kinds of fun stuff. I got to model clothes, appear on tv shows, sign autographs… My favorite thing about it all though was singing. I got to do what I loved all the time, and people _liked _it. It was magical… Until everyone forgot about me and I moved here to escape."

I was a little bit shocked that she told me her whole story so quickly, but people on this island were all a little odd. She seemed to have really opened up to me.

"That's really cool." I mumbled, not exactly knowing how to respond.

She laughed, and it sounded like a wind chime. She had a very rehearsed voice, theatrical in a way, and suddenly I was curious to see how it sounded while singing. "It was a little bit more than cool. It was the greatest." She smiled.

I was glad that she wasn't bitter about the situation. That's how things worked. One day you're in and the next day you're gone. People forget other people so easily.

"Do you still sing?" I asked, leaning on the piano gently.

"Oh, of course. All the time. I just haven't played the piano because it brings back those performing memories. I was never very good at the piano when I was younger. I tried and took lessons and everything. I just was better at singing. My manager told me I needed to learn to play it better because my voice alone was not enough to make it. I spent countless hours practicing the piano, but it never had enough soul. I never had the passion that I do for singing, and it showed. I haven't played because it reminds me of everything I've worked for gone to waste." She shrugged at the end of her explanation. I stared, she was very different from how I assumed she'd be.

"I'm happy now, don't get me wrong. I love it here on this island. But it's hard to know that I already reached my peak and now I have nothing left to do." She added.

"I'm sure you'll find something." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She nodded somberly, "I hope so."

* * *

As we made our way to Julia's we chatted about the weather and the people on the island. It wasn't at all dreadful being with her. I kind of liked her company. I'd never really known someone like her, I couldn't quite place my finger on what made her so different from the girls back home, but I didn't mind it at all.

We arrived at Julia's house, and Lanna knocked. I continued on to the farm when I heard Julia squeal. I grimaced.

"Chelsea! Come back!"

I turned to see Julia pouting and Lanna looking curiously at us.

"Why?" I asked walking back, slowly.

"Come in and we can all talk!"

I pursed my lips. For some reason, everyone always thought I was up for just talking. I rarely was. I always listened to everyone's drama and problems, but never told them my own. Unfortunately people had mistaken that for me being happy all the time and not having any issues. Boy were they wrong.

"I don't know… I really should be getting back. I haven't tended to all of the animals yet."

"Oh, they'll still be there when you get back. Stay for an hour or so." She smiled, pulling my hand in.

I reluctantly followed, fearing that she would be wrong about the animals still being there. In Mark's care you could never be sure.

* * *

We were all sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in front of us. I don't drink coffee, so I just held it in my palms, savoring the warmth even though it was fairly hot outside.

Julia was making a face at Lanna for quite a while without saying anything. Lanna noticed, she didn't say anything either though. She just tried to ignore her and began to blush furiously. It reminded me of Candace. I missed her gentle words and acceptance.

Julia smirked, she knew she was winning. This reminded me of Luna. I bit my lip. I miss them.

"So Lanna…" Julia started.

Lanna fidgeted.

"How's Denny?"

Lanna's face turned an unbelievable shade of red and she widened her eyes.

"W-What do.. do y-you mean?" She sputtered nervously.

Julia laughed loudly. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lanna tried, meekly.

"You have a crush on Denny, don't you?"

_"You have a crush on Gill, don't you?" _

_"Shut up, Julius! You don't know anything!" She cried, pink hair flying as she stomped her foot, and held back embarrassed tears._

_"I know you do!" He smiled wickedly._

_"Jul, stop." I said exasperatedly and put my hand on his arm._

_"Yeah! Leave me alone!" Luna cried._

_He rolled his eyes._

_"You're being childish." I told him as Luna ran off. He hated being called that._

_He flipped his hair. _

_"She doesn't even get it. Gill is obviously gay."_

"I gotta go!" I said, abruptly standing up to leave, and tripping over my chair and splattering a few drops of my coffee on the table as I tried to depart quickly.

"Why?" Julia asked, cocking her head.

Lanna looked confused.

"See ya around!" I muttered, not bothering to answer the question as I bolted from the house and up to the farm.

As soon as I got there, I noticed Mark up in the corner planting grass. I went straight to the barn and was thankful all the gates were shut. I leaned against the wall and slid down, crying.

I was being such a baby, I know. But I missed Julius so much. He has a crush on Gill and I'm not there to witness it or help in any way. I'm missing everything. This could be huge. If he was right about it, about Gill being gay, Julius could have his first actual boyfriend. What kind of best friend leaves?

I let the tears fall until I heard a strange noise. I looked up and saw nothing, so I just assumed it was my labored breathing from the crying. I felt something nudge my leg though. I looked down at the gray and pink pig. It was the runt with the breathing problem. It must have squirmed through the bottom of the pen. The other piglets were too big already to do that. I smiled and patted its coarse head. It snorted gleefully. I smiled through my tears and picked up the baby. I held it in my arms and it didn't even squirm or try to leave. It just got cozy in my grasp and shut its eyes.

Leave it to an animal to save me. Honestly.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this! I love this so much and sharing it with you guys! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review it for me! Any kind of feedback is welcome! Thank you so much! Let me know what you think of the characters!**


	13. Feathers

**A/N: Hello loves! Thank you all for continuously reading this story, I do plan on finishing this. I promise. I already have the entire story worked out in my mind, and many future chapters written down. I love you all for supporting it by reading it and the few of you who continuously review it for me! Thank you! It means the whole world to me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy another chapter of What Part of Forever. **

After I had composed myself I got up and began to feed each animal with the food that Vaughn had brought over. I felt terrible that their living quarters were as rancid as they were, but I couldn't tackle this all today… This would take weeks. I sighed deeply, hating how dumb Mark was. He grew up on a farm for Christ's sake, and he didn't even know how to keep a barn in order. It was awful.

I went into the coop to check on the chicken's once more, before I went inside. The sun was setting now. Mark was no longer in the field, and I saw a light on in the house. Maybe he refrained from going out one night. I've only been here a few days, but he's almost never home.

I opened the coop door and saw that it was just as messy as before. What the hell happened? There were feathers everywhere. The chickens were clucking around, and pecking at the ground. Their nervous little eyes never seemed to stop to focus on anything, but at the same time they looked at everything. They were odd creatures, but I loved them nonetheless. I picked up the broom from where I'd left it before, and began sweeping up the feathers, the chickens scattered every time I got near them, but moments later they would go back to the same spot. I scooped the feathers into the bag I left hanging on the wall and left once more.

I popped in the stable to check on the horses quickly, and they all seemed to be fine. Even the steed seemed glad to see me. I looked at the white mare, who was staring out the window at the slowly rising moon. She sure was beautiful. I wished I could ride her, but she was pregnant. It's been a while since I'd ridden a horse…

"Hey! What took you so long? Too much girl talk?" Mark teased as I walked in. I looked at his face, and I felt sorry for him. He was trying so hard to put on this happy façade for me, but it was so obvious he was still grieving the loss of our parents. It's understandable for the favorite child to feel that way.

I tended to hate him while I was working with the animals, but when I wasn't I felt pity towards him.

"More like too much animal talk." I mumbled, sitting across from him at the table. He was eating a big bowl of mac and cheese.

"Oh." He said and took a bite.

I looked at his face. He looked worn out. He looked tired of life. He looked like me a few years ago. I felt bad in that moment, I hoped he was coping better than I did. He had too many people depending on him. Poor guy.

I walked to the kitchen and helped myself to a bowl of mac and cheese as well, and I sat back down across from him.

We ate in silence for a while, before he spoke.

"I planted all the grass today. Chen said it should only take a few days to grow."

"Thank you." I smiled lightly at him. "It will be better off, and save you money, too. Plus it will be a lot easier."

He looked up and smiled a little, "Thank you, Chels."

I looked down at my bowl.

A knock struck the door and we both jumped a little. Mello and Castiel began barking wildly, and ran to the door.

"Hey Mark!" Julia smiled and walked in when he opened it.

"Hey, Jul." He smiled back, a real smile.

I bit my lip and tried not to think of my Julius.

"Mom wanted me to ask you if you two wanted to come to dinner tonight, but I see I got here a little late. It's no big deal. Want to next week some time?" She smiled brilliantly.

"Of course we would!" Mark smiled.

"Great! See you guys later!" She smiled, waving and leaving. Mark spun around and walked over to the table and picked up his bowl. There was an air about him, that was new. He was happy.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Mark humming in the kitchen, it was odd to hear, so I poked my head out of the door in surprise.

"Good morning, Chels!" He called, "I made eggs!"

"You already checked the chickens?" I asked, emerging from my room and sitting at the table.

"Nope. Julia stopped by with some eggs."

_Ah, that's what put the spring in his step._

"That was nice of her." I said, as he put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Sure was." He smiled.

We ate in silence for a while, I stared down at Mello who was staring at a fly near his nose.

"So what's the plan for today?" Mark asked.

"The usual." I said as I finished my eggs. I figured he'd run out and do the crops and then go hang around Julia some more, and I'd stay and play with the animals. My mission today was the coop.

"Do you need me to do anything?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Alright. See ya later." He said, leaving the house, already ready to go see her.

I picked up our plates and washed them in the sink, and then got myself ready for the day.

* * *

I entered the coop completely dismayed to find it in the same state of chaos as it had been the last two times.

I pursed my lips and realized the chickens had never been cleaned and that's why they were constantly molting. I began taking each chicken one by one to the fenced in area outside and placing them in it, I did the same with the ducks and rooster too.

I then went back into the coop and began sweeping it hopefully for the last time.

After that was done I began cleaning the chickens with soap and water and the brush. They all squawked and tried to wriggle out of my grasp. It was difficult to hold them all and clean them gently without them flapping off.

I finished all of the chickens and rooster and I was working on the last duck when it started to sprinkle. I made a face and looked up at the sky.

I loved the rain, don't get me wrong. But I just cleaned these birds. I scooped up two chickens and bolted towards the coop. I ran back out, and to my surprise, I saw Denny and Mark holding two birds each and running into the coop. We passed each other and smiled, and each made another trip with the birds before it started raining too hard.

I crouched in the field and began scooping up the feathers when I saw a pair of tan hands help me. I looked up to see Denny there, a few droplets of rain dripping off one of his curls. He turned to me and smiled brilliantly. I managed a small smile back.

I could tell her won over so many girls with that smile, and I was not about to be one of them.

We finished up and walked back to the coop to dump the feathers in the bag.

"That's a pretty cool tattoo." Denny said suddenly, pointing to my left calf.

There was an anchor tattooed on it. I know why he liked it.

"Thanks."

"I love the ocean. Do you too? Is that why you got it?" He asked, smiling still. God, he was happy. He reminded me of a puppy.

"I've always loved the ocean and everything that goes along with it."

"Even fishing?" He asked excitedly.

I shrugged, "Kind of. Not particularly." I mumbled. It wasn't entirely true… I liked it every once in a while. I kind of wanted to let him down though.

He frowned a little bit, "Fishing is my favorite thing."

"I know. You're a fisherman."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"… You told me. When I first met you…" I said slowly, starting to get worried about him.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed.

We left the coop and walked towards the house when he suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, exposing my back.

I shrieked, and pulled it back down.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted, the rain was really coming down now.

"I wanted to see that tattoo… Your shirt is wet and I can kind of see through it." He said, cocking his head.

"You could have asked." I sneered. I could tell he hadn't meant it in a pervy way, but shit.

"Sorry. Can I see your tattoo?"

"Unbelievable." I mumbled, walking into the house. He followed, but didn't say more.

I went to my room, grabbed some dry clothes and brought them into the bathroom.

I showered and changed and exited the bathroom, where I saw Mark and Denny in the kitchen. I intended to scurry off to my room and paint, but Mark saw me.

"Hey Chels! We're making dinner, wanna help?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Not really."

"Come on, Chels!" Denny cooed as if we were best friends. "I brought some fish."

"I don't know how to cook."  
They stopped trying. I went into my room, put some incense in the tray and lit it, and set up my easel with a canvas. I unpacked my paints and turned my music up. I began painting feathers, seeing as I came in contact with a lot of those the past few days.

I painted them all different colors and sizes and shapes. I heard a knock on the door. I turned my music off just in time to hear Mark call out that dinner was ready.

I set my brush down and exited the room where the boys were already sitting and eating. I took my place and smiled at the dinner. Salmon and broccoli, my favorite. Thankfully it was salmon. It was the only type of fish I liked.

I ate ravenously, as I had not eaten all day. It reminded me of when we were young and lived on the farm. I never ate while I was working or playing, I had to get dragged in after a long day out and be forced to eat, while I just wanted to go outside again.

Denny talked about fishing the whole time, and Mark laughed like any good bro would. I was silent, in the background. I didn't mind it however. I had nothing to talk to either one of them about, so I ate in silence and tickled Mello with my foot under the table.

After we all finished eating, Denny offered to do the dishes and I let him. I was anxious to get back to my painting anyways.

In my room I kept painting but my mind kept wandering to the feather tattoo I gave Selena on her hip. It was a peacock feather and I thought it was beautiful. It complemented her skin tone well, and it flowed especially nice while she was dancing. She loved it, and that's what brought us closer as friends.

I missed my life on Castanet, but now that I was far from it, it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

The hardest part was Julius. I loved him. It was unexplainable, I could literally just sit with him for hours and hours and be content. I've never been that way with anyone, even Gale. It was always a little bit different with him. I couldn't quite explain what it was.

Thinking of Gale… I hadn't thought of him all that much lately. I think my mind was distancing itself from him because I knew this was the end.

It hurt, yes. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't a fiery pain searing through my heart like I thought it would be. It was more like a numb, throbbing pain that lived in the pit of my stomach. It would never cease, but it would never flare.

I looked at my nearly completed painting. I wasn't in the mood to paint anymore. I set everything down and laid on my bed preparing for sleep.

I heard the door shut and realized Denny must be leaving just now. Mark was lucky, he had a life here like I had on Castanet.

**A/N: So this was just another chapter, hopefully delving into Chelsea's personality a little bit more. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


	14. Rebel

**A/N: So this is the final Vaughn-less chapter for a little bit. Don't worry. Not all of his absences will be so long. (: Thank you for continuing to read my story and supporting me! I love you all! All of my readers and reviewers and followers and favoriters mean the world to me! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

Chelsea POV

I got to work early the next morning. I checked the horses in the stable, who seemed pretty content. The females were coming along well in their pregnancy, and I made sure to give them carrots and apples each day, to maintain a healthy diet for their colts.

The steed was in high spirits today as well, he let me pet him and brush him.

My next stop was the chicken coop, and thankfully, the bath's yesterday really paid off. They stopped molting and they seemed less stressed out. I fed them, collected the eggs, put them in the shipping bin and left.

I went into the still dirty as hell barn and fed the animals, and brushed each one. I was a little disappointed that the grass hadn't grown yet, because there was no way I could let them outside yet, and it would be much too difficult to clean around them.

I exited the barn and saw Mark just about finishing up with the watering, and I left the farm with Mello at my heels. We walked through town and straight to the beach where we waded into the water and splashed a little bit. Mello would run towards the water and back away before it touched him. I laughed as he hopped around aimlessly, and eventually we walked back to the end of the beach and sat together. I tickled the scruff of his neck and he licked my cheek.

I wished he could talk to me, I would love that. I preferred him over most people.

"Oh, Mels… Do you miss home?" I asked.

He cocked his head, and I couldn't help but smile.

Life on this island wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's not good, but it isn't horrible.

I like some of the people here, I didn't _hate _anyone at least.

I laid down and stared up at the sky, it was miraculous and blue. It was the same sky as I had in Castanet, I was the same person, and everyone else would be the same person when I got back. I don't know why I made such a huge deal about it before.

I wondered who was staring up at the same sky as I was right now. I bet a million people were but nobody paid any mind to it the way that I did.

Vaughn POV

I sat on the steps of my apartment twiddling my thumbs, literally.

I had nothing to do. I finished early today, considering I didn't have to take a boat anywhere. I usually took a train about an hour out of the city, but there were no animals needed today, so I didn't bother. So I just fed and brushed the available animals, and was told I had the day off.

I thought about going to the beach, but there were too many people there all the time. Not in winter though. That was my favorite time to visit the beach, it was just me and the icy waters.

I leaned back on the stairs and looked out on the streets. I could go get a hoagie, but I wasn't hungry. I could go to a movie, but I was alone… Nothing was fun alone. I lived in this city on my days off, but I'd hardly call it a home. I was not a city person at all, I preferred rural areas. I always have.

There was so much to do around here, but I never wanted to do any of it. I sighed loudly, to myself and watched the people walk by. They all seemed to be in a rush, but no one was going anywhere. Everyone here was the same.

I sighed again and leaned my head up to look at the sky, it was beautiful and blue, like the sea. It was the only constant in my life.

Every day I was somewhere new, somewhere different. The sky always stayed the same, though.

I've briefly mentioned that concept to a few people, and no one understood. They would just look at me like I was crazy. Like they had such better things to be concerned about rather than the constancy of the sky… Whatever. I accepted the fact that I was different from everyone. No one would ever understand.

The little thoughts that lived in my mind were mine, because no one shared the same ideas.

I wondered who else was looking at this sky right now.

It was weird, someone could be hours away staring at the sky and see the same things I am seeing right now.

I smiled finding comfort in that thought.

Chelsea POV

I began walking up from the beach and saw Julia, Natalie and Lanna walking down the path from Lanna's house.

They all waved and made their way to me.

I sighed, and waved back. Here we go.

"Hey Chelsea!" Julia smiled sweetly. I looked at her differently now, fondly even. I knew Mark had obvious strong feelings for her, and I was happy he had found someone.

"Hi." I smiled. Natalie smiled slightly, her lips always seemed to be in a sarcastic smirk.

Lanna grinned, "We were just talking about you!"

"Oh?" I said, trying not to sound offended.

"We were talking about tattoos!"

"Oh, I see. I guess I'd be an obvious subject on that topic."

Natalie smirked.

We all began walking again, towards Julia's house. Clearly this was the typical girl hang out on the island.

"What were you talking about?" I asked curiously, running my hand through my hair and shaking some sand out of it from the beach earlier.

"I was thinking about getting one."

I was surprised. Lanna did not seem like the kind of girl who would want a tattoo. Natalie, sure, but Lanna… too skittish.

"Really? What would you want?"

Lanna made a face, "I'm not really sure yet."

"That's why you shouldn't get one. You can't commit." Natalie pointed out.

"I couldn't commit either, that's why I have so many." I said.

"That's why you got so many?" Lanna asked.

"No… That's just a small portion of one reason I got them. I love them all, and they all mean something very special to me. I also just love art and beauty and difference in general. Plus your own skin makes for good practice."

"Practice?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I tattoo."

Lanna squealed so loudly I felt as though I almost went deaf. "That settles it! I am going to decide on a tattoo and Chelsea will do it for me!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It does hurt."

She waved her hand, "Oh, I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt before."

_Everyone has._

Julia opened the door to her house and we all sat at the table, everyone looked at me expectantly. Apparently I was the conversation leader here.

"So do either of you have any tattoos?" I asked Julia and Natalie.

Julia shook her head quickly, and Natalie shrugged.

"I've always wanted one." She said.

"Why haven't you done it?" I asked

"I've never left this goddamn island. Plus mum and gramps would hang me if I ever left, let alone get a tattoo."

I frowned, "That's how I was."

"Well, you were away from your parents for how long. And you obviously got tatted." Natalie said, Julia smacked her arm.

Natalie looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I ran away. Best decision I ever made."

Natalie nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm not saying run away. I'm saying, be yourself. They'll love you tattoo or not."

She smiled slightly, "I guess."

"If you ever want one, you know who to tell." I smiled.

Everyone smiled gratefully at me.

"I want musical notes." Lanna said suddenly.

I nodded, it made total sense. "Where at?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know… Where would one be cute?"

"Anywhere, it's a simple design."

"I'll have to think."

"And by think she means consult Denny." Julia butted in, grinning.

Lanna reddened, "So?"

Julia and Natalie cracked up, I smiled.

"What tattoo hurt the most?" Lanna asked suddenly, leaning forwards.

I didn't really even have to think about that, "My ear."

"Your ear?" Natalie asked, confused.

I nodded and moved my hair away from my ear and turned it towards them.

They all gasped and I smiled. On the cartilage of my ear there was a little purple butterfly.

"Did you do the other side too?" Julia asked, curiously.

"Of course." I smiled and showed the other. It said "Rebel" in simple black text.

"Sick!" Natalie smiled.

"You _are _a rebel." Julia giggled.

"It was originally a joke between me and a few friends on Castanet. Every time I did anything, four of my friends would call me a rebel. How I dressed, what I said, who I said it to, how I said it, what I created, what I destroyed. My art, my body art, my whole life, my story. Everything made me a rebel in their eyes. It was kind of an ongoing thing. They teased me about it all the time, because they knew I'd never take it too seriously. It's kind of my tribute to them." I smiled dreamily thinking of Kathy, Owen, Selena and Luke and the evenings s we'd spend up in Garmon at a bonfire.

"That's really interesting." Natalie said staring at my ear.

"You make me want a tattoo!" Julia laughed.

"You know where to go." I smiled.

We all laughed.

"I should go. It's getting late." I said, standing.

"I'm definitely going to try to think of where I want my tattoo, and tell you!" Lanna called as I walked out the door.

I wandered up to the farm and glanced back at the ocean and the setting sun. It was beautiful, I loved watching it, but I went back to the fence and checked on the grass. It should be ready in a few more days. I poked my head in the barn to make sure the animals were all alright, and the gates were closed.

The only animal out of place was the runt piglet that was wandering around the barn aimlessly. I sighed and walked to it, it snorted in delight and pranced over to me. It breathed heavily and unevenly as I crouched down and patted its little head. It was too small for its own good. It kept escaping from its pen. But it wasn't doing much harm. Plus it would grow soon. The others already were, I noticed. I was worried.

I placed it back in its pen and left to check on the chickens and horses.

I checked on the chickens who were all fine, and no longer molting. And the horses were fine as well. I walked into the house and saw Mello laying on the couch with Mark, who was watching TV.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hi." I said walking to my room, not bothering to start a conversation.

I slept easily that night, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I heard Mark answer it, and I glanced at the clock. Shit, the alarm didn't go off. It was ten.

I jumped up and threw some clothes on and left the room.

Julia was at the table with Mark.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Mark asked.

I assumed he was talking to Julia, but turned when I heard silence.

"Me?"

"Yeah, both of us. Tomorrow at Julia's."

"Oh, sure." I smiled at the two of them before locking myself in the bathroom and frowning.

I hated outings with other people. I truly did, especially if it had a title other than 'hanging out' but 'dinner'… that sounded like a real get-together.

Jesus, they both saw how fucking awkward and uncomfortable I was at the Café.

I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, to tend to the animals. I didn't bother showering, since I planned on doing nothing but farm work today.

I brushed each horse and hand fed them. The mares would be due in what appeared to be a week or so. The steed was actually quite friendly today. He wanted me to pet his ears and neck. I happily obliged.

In the coop, I picked up each chicken individually and petted its feathers back. I gathered all of the eggs and shipped them, and tore open another bag of feed for the large amount of hungry birds pecking at my feet.

In the barn I fed all of the animals one by one, and I petted each one for a while.

I went inside after all of this, and it was around five o'clock. I sat down on the floor of my room with the noodles I just made and looked up at the sunset through my window. It was lovely, shades of every orange and purple. I smiled and leaned my back onto the edge of my bed. _Maybe I could leave this island sooner than expected..._

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoy it! And this whole story, things are about to pick up a lot, so prepare yourself! (:  
Also, do you think I go in depth on Chelsea's thoughts enough? Or no? Please let me know what you think, so I can improve!  
Reviews are the best! **


	15. Sky (part 1)

**A/N: So here it is. The long-awaited Vaughn arrival. He is back on the island finally. Don't worry. I have ideas for the next time he leaves. We'll definitely hear more from him while he is in the city. This chapter is all in Chelsea's perspective, but the next chapter will be the same chapter but in Vaughn's perspective, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realllllly loved writing this one and reading it again and again. Review for me please! Tell me what you think about their interactions. Love you all!**

****Chelsea POV

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. I looked around, I was still on the floor of my room, I stood and the half-eaten bowl of noodles fell from my lap onto the floor. Mello charged over at the sound and began to lap it up. I stretched my back and it cracked loudly. This was a terrible way to fall asleep. It was 6 am, according to my clock, and I went outside to tend to my animals again.

* * *

I returned to my room around 10 am, and collapsed onto my bed. Who'd have known that falling asleep in that position would tire you out so much?

I slept until I heard Mark banging on my door.

"Come on, Chelsea! You have to get ready now!" I rubbed my eyes.

What? Oh, yeah. That's right. Dinner with Julia. Blech.

I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mark called from the living room.

I looked at my reflection one last time. I had on a red corset style tank top on and black jeans. My hair fell in loose waves down my back.

"I guess." I mumbled, opening the door and following Mark out the door.

He had a blue button down and jeans on.

"Why do we have to dress nice?" I asked.

"This is _nice _to you? Wow." He teased. He was in high spirits because he was about to see Julia.

I, on the other hand, was not ready to experience a dinner that I, undoubtedly, would make awkward as hell in some way.

Mark knocked on the door when we arrived and it swung open almost right after he removed his hand, to reveal Julia, who seemed to be dressed no differently than usual.

"Hey Mark!" She giggled, as if she was surprised to see him. She hugged him and even I could feel the heat from Mark's face.

"Chels!" She cooed. Since when were we on nickname level? Oh well. She hugged me and I tried not to tense up.

We entered the house behind her.

"Mum is cooking." She explained as we were led into the living room. She and Mark sat on one loveseat, so I made my way to the other one that housed a very unhappy-looking Vaughn.

Julia and Mark fell easily into conversation, while Vaughn and I sat quietly and awkwardly.

I was normally not one to talk or start conversations, but I didn't want Mark or Julia to see us not interacting, and try to rope us in to chatting with them.

"Where have you been hiding?" I asked Vaughn.

He looked at me, confused and superior, "What?"

"I haven't seen you in a while." I mumbled, instantly regretting trying to talk to him. I didn't like where his tone was leading this conversation.

He looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the universe, but, to my surprise, he answered me like a human being. "My job has me moving around constantly. I'm only on this island for two days a week."

I nodded, thoughtfully. I thought he was just avoiding me since our last unpleasant encounter. "Oh, I didn't know that. Do you travel far?"

He shrugged, "Not too far. I stop on a few different islands each week and I take a train out to the country."

I silently wondered if he ever stopped on Castanet. No, I would have seen him, I'm sure. "That sounds really cool. I've always wanted to travel."

He snorted, "I wouldn't call it traveling. It's just work."

"Still sounds interesting. I'd love it." I smiled, not looking over at him. I've always wanted to travel, but I've always been to scared.

"Dinner's ready!" Mirabelle yelled and we all got up and walked to the dining room.

Mirabelle took the head of the table, Julia and Vaughn flanked her.

I timidly sat down next to Vaughn, knowing Mark would sit with Julia.

"I hope you like chicken!" Mirabelle sang, bringing the casserole in the center of the table to attention.

I tried not to make a face. I didn't like chicken at all. I would even go as far as saying I hated it. Yeah, it was pretty bad.

Thankfully she had mashed potatoes, broccoli, and rolls on the side. Plus the casserole looked like it had carrots in it. After spending so much time with Kathy, her love of carrots kind of rubbed off on me.

Mirabelle served us each one at a time, and when she got to me she looked at my arm distastefully. It must have been the first time she's seen me in a tank top. My upper arm was covered in a half-sleeve tattoo. It was a black tree surrounded by a colorful tornado.

I took my food silently, I was sick of everyone judging me for my choices. It's my body.

"That's a cool tattoo." Vaughn said, stirring his broccoli around with his fork.

Mirabelle's head snapped over to him and he took no notice. He just continued playing with his food uninterestedly.

I smiled to myself and sighed quietly, relief flooding through me. He saved me, and made dinner awkward all in one breath. What a talent.

The awkward tension settled over us and we ate silently for a while.

"So Chelsea, how do you like the island so far?" Mirabelle asked.

"It's nice. All the work I expected, plus some. You can always count on Mark to exceed expectations." I smirked.

Julia laughed a little too loudly, and Mark looked embarrassed.

"I've rarely seen Mark here for anything animal related." Mirabelle agreed.

Mark's blush brightened.

I got the feeling he was here a lot.

I took a bite of mashed potatoes while Julia engaged Mirabelle and Mark into a thrilling tale of her trip to the store today. Vaughn didn't seem to be listening.

I began separating my chicken and carrots. Normally I'd try to be polite and eat whatever I was given, but chicken was just one thing I could not do.

I glanced over at Vaughn who was separating his carrots and chicken as well. Maybe he hated chicken, too. I've never met someone else that didn't like chicken. Mostly everyone did, it was a very broad thing not to like. Julius used to try to force me to eat it because he read somewhere that a man died because a lack of protein. He misread it though, it wasn't because he didn't eat chicken. There are other ways to receive protein. Even after explaining that to him I had to watch him carefully for a week or so. Julius is like a cat, you never know when he'll pounce. God, I miss him.

"Right Chelsea?" I heard Mark.

"Hm?" I looked up from my separation.

"Told you!" He said laughing and turning to smile charmingly at Julia and Mirabelle who laughed along with him. Even Vaughn chuckled, though he did not look up from his food.

"I was just telling everyone how you were always in your own world."

I shrugged at Mark's explanation, "I have a lot of thoughts."

"Care to share? We'd love to converse." Mark smiled, folding his hands and leaning forwards. I got the feeling he was making fun of me to impress his chicky, well sorry Mark, not happening. I won't be the butt of your jokes because you are an uninteresting douchebag.

"You wouldn't understand them." I made a sorry-not-sorry face.

This elicited a deep chuckle from the man next to me, I tried not to smirk. Everyone gaped at him a moment before turning back to the subject at hand.

"Try me." Mark smiled, trying to sound intimidating but coming across unsure.

I thought for a moment. I had a lot of weird concepts I always thought about. I'm sure any one of them could stump Mark. Nothing I thought about was exactly normal… The subject was, just the thoughts that went along with it were my own. No one else would understand. I was waiting for the day I would meet someone that thought the same way. That when I brought it up they wouldn't just nod and say 'Oh, I've never thought of it that way…', I wanted to meet someone that, before the words were out of my mouth, would say 'Me too!' or 'I know!'. Someone that got me.

"Well, think about the sky for instance. It's endless, it's enormous, perhaps never-ending. But no matter where you are, it looks the same. Someone could be 500 miles away from you looking at the same sky as you are." I offered just a smidge of one of my thoughts.

Everyone stared for a moment, Vaughn's fork clattered to his plate.

I felt my face heat up. I knew it, I called it, I said I'd make this dinner awkward, and I did. God, I'm such a fuck up. All I do is mess shit up.

"_That's _what you think about?" Mark laughed loudly, Julia followed suit. She'd do anything for Mark. God, I thought we were even becoming friends a little bit. Oh well, not a big loss. I couldn't be friends with someone that would do that to me anyways.

Even Mirabelle joined in the laughter.

"Sometimes." I mumbled. Tossing my napkin onto my plate and pushing the chair out

"Thanks for the dinner! It was great! See ya." I said and bolted.

The front door slammed behind me, but opened moments later. I held my arms across my body and stared at the ground. I had anxiety. I had it really bad. I refused to take medicine for it ever since… my incident. I always promised myself I'd stay out of stressful situations so I could avoid flares like this. It had gone so well on Castanet that I thought I was finally overcoming it.

Then I came here.

"Hey, are you alright?" I composed myself, turned, and saw Vaughn. It was dark outside but his hair always had a slight glow, especially tonight with the moon being so bright and the absence of his hat. His eyes held actual concern.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, feeling stupid for running out here.

"When people are 'fine' they don't flee from dinner parties." His tone was gentle, as if he was being delicate with me. Jesus, did I really look that broken?

I smirked halfheartedly, "I didn't flee. I excused myself. I happened to need some fresh air. Plus I wouldn't exactly call it a party." I said pointedly breathing in deeply. I relaxed a little bit, when I realized he wasn't so on edge. I never realized how much his mood affected mine. When he was angry, I was. When he was calm, so was I.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Did they send you out here to find me?" I asked, rubbing my arm nervously.

He shook his head.

I was surprised. He had followed me out here on his own? I never would have pegged him as the type to actually care. I never really believed anybody would chase after me, until they proved it. Vaughn wasn't all bad.

"I guess we should head back." I glanced at the door. "I'll try not to say anything too crazy again." I began walking towards the door, and felt Vaughn silently following me.

I laid my hand on the doorknob and began to pull it open, but Vaughn's large hand fell onto the door and pushed it shut again. I turned and looked up at him, he was very close to me, and he smelled musky. My breath caught a little when I noticed the way his eyes shone with sternness and compassion.

I stared up at him, _What's going on?_

"Don't you ever let those shit heads make you believe you're crazy."

He said it as if speaking from experience, as if he was in this position before. Humiliated at the hand of a family member. In that moment, I hoped he wasn't speaking from experience. I hoped that he never felt that way before.

I could tell he did, though. His eyes held such experience and pain, I felt so awful for him. I remembered the pain in his eyes from the last time I saw him. I wondered if this is where it came from. It couldn't be, the pain was much more deeply rooted than a few family insults tossed his way. I couldn't help feeling bad for him. The last thing he would want was my pity though; just like me. I hated Julia and Mirabelle for making him hurt this way. And then for bringing it back to the surface again by hurting me. No one deserved that. Especially someone that would chase a stranger out into the night to make sure they were okay.

I stared into his eyes, fully absorbing his words.

I wanted to touch his face again, it was so close. It was as overwhelming as the time on the boat… this time I didn't clench my hands. My hand twitched at my side and I almost moved it up towards his face, towards the ivory skin that seemed rough, but smooth. Vaughn released his hold on the door, and my hand pulled it open, rather than touching the savior of a man in front of me. I pulled my gaze away from his equally steady one, and turned my head reluctantly and began walking in. His eyes held mine like some irresistible force. Before we entered, though, I felt his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

My breath caught, and my eyes widened. I didn't dare turn around, it was like he paralyzed me with one single breath.

He whispered in his deep voice, "You're not the only one who thinks about the sky."

**A/N: Did you like Chelsea and Vaughn's interaction? Review and let me know please! Thank you for reading.**


	16. Sky (part 2)

**A/N: I am very happy that I got three reviews on that last chapter! Hopefully I'll get even more on this one! It's the same chapter, but in Vaughn's perspective. It was really fun to write. I enjoy writing as Vaughn, it's fun to see things the way he does. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I have a lot more coming your way! Thank you!**

Vaughn POV

"They'll be here soon!" Julia squealed, running down the hall excitedly, like she had done twelve times already.

She stopped in the door way of the guest room, _my _room. I was sitting on the bed tiredly.

"Come out of there! And please be nice!" She pouted, putting a hand on her hip. She was dressed way too revealingly as usual, but she was my cousin, and it was not my place to tell her to cover up. She'd probably think it was weird that I'd noticed anyways. Jesus, you'd have to be blind not to notice though.

"I am nice." I muttered.

"Well act more social." She said before running off to the kitchen with Mirabelle. I sighed and stood up. I removed my hat and ran my hands through my hair. I made an attempt at looking decent. I even set my hat on the bed, intending to leave it in here for the whole night.

I was not looking forward to this dinner.

I emerged from my room and sat myself down on one of the love seats in the living room. I stretched my legs out in front of me, and stayed to one side. This seat was a little too small for my large frame. Julia and Mirabelle make fun of me for it, considering they're both so short. Julia is just all around tiny, though. Mirabelle… not so much.

I heard Julia gasp loudly as a knock sounded on the door, as if she wasn't expecting company. I rolled my eyes. Here we fucking go.

"Hey Mark!" I heard Julia shout and then "Chels!" As if they were on that level…

Well, I _have_ been off the island for five days, a lot can change. Besides, nearly everyone became friends with Julia. She was like that. Chelsea just didn't strike me as the kind of person to make friends with everyone.

"Mum is cooking." Julia said, and I heard them all padding towards the living room. I looked down at my hands and fingerless black gloves, and began twirling my thumbs around.

Mark and Julia plopped down on the couch across from me.

Chelsea tentatively made her way to the couch that I was on, and I allowed myself to glance up.

Bad idea.

She looked stunning. She had on a red tank top that hugged her every curve. She didn't have a lot, but what she did have, worked. She was thin and lanky, but she had an indescribable sex appeal about it. Her hair was flowing down her back, for once it wasn't tied up in any way, it was better than I'd ever seen it look. She had a tattoo that I hadn't noticed before on her right shoulder. It extended a little more than halfway down her tricep. It was beautiful. She had on tight black jeans that showed of the extraordinary length of her legs, however I couldn't see the tattoos or skin, which disappointed me. I frowned a little bit, unconsciously.

She sat gently on the couch and we sat in awkward silence for a while.

I was not very talkative, so I planned on remaining in silence and hoping Julia wouldn't try to rope me into any unwanted conversation, but Chelsea spoke softly from next to me.

"Where have you been hiding?"

I glanced at her, confused. "What?"

"I haven't seen you in a while…" She mumbled, looking down.

I stared at her, why didn't she know about my job? I thought everyone did. Word spread quickly on this island, and no one had a secret if they opened up to anyone.

It occurred to me that she is new here, and doesn't seem very involved, so she probably hadn't heard about me.

"My job has me traveling constantly. I'm only on this island two days a week."

She nodded, "Oh, I didn't know that."

Part of me wished she would be disappointed that I was only here for a short amount of time, "Do you travel far?" she added.

I shrugged, not looking at her, "Not too far. I stop on a few different islands each week and I take a train out to the country."

She smiled, "That sounds really cool, I've always wanted to travel."

I snorted, my job was not exactly a fun traveling experience. "I wouldn't call it traveling. It's just work."

"Still sounds interesting. I'd love it." She smiled to herself, not looking over at me.

"Dinner is ready!" Mirabelle hollered and we all stood up and entered the dining room. I sat down in my usual seat, unfortunately near Mirabelle. I noticed Chelsea's hesitation before sitting next to me. _Not like I wasn't used to it._

"I hope you like chicken!" Mirabelle sang happily. I tried not to scowl looking at the big casserole that seemed like it was more carrots than chicken.

I **hate **carrots. Mirabelle knew that. What a bitch.

Thankfully she had the courtesy to make mashed potatoes, broccoli, and rolls, too.

She served each of us one at a time, making a big fucking show of it.

It was nearly impossible to miss the bitchy face she shot Chelsea after looking at the tattoo on her shoulder.

Are you fucking kidding me? I'm sure she'd complain about this later and talk all kinds of shit on Chelsea. She'll call her names and act like she's a damn awful person because of her body art. Jesus, Mirabelle needed to grow the fuck up.

"That's a cool tattoo." I said to Chelsea, but didn't look up from my plate.

I felt everyone at the table tense up, but I heard Chelsea's nearly inaudible sigh of relief and I knew she was glad I saved her.

I didn't save her because I cared. I saved her because I couldn't stand Mirabelle and I knew this would tick her off.

Mirabelle was staring daggers at me, but I paid her no mind and focused on my plate.

The awkward tension settled over us.

"So Chelsea, how do you like it here so far?" Mirabelle asked. _Be quiet, woman._

"It's nice." She lied quietly, "Mark certainly made a lot of work for me."

Julia laughed hysterically, overusing the small amount of humor Chelsea had offered to break the tension.

Mark blushed, clearly embarrassed that he was eating dinner with a bunch of animal enthusiasts, while he didn't understand the first thing about them.

"I've rarely seen Mark here for anything animal related." Mirabelle agreed.

_Unless you consider Julia an animal._

Mark reddened further. Here we are, presented with someone who will take care of your animals and help you, but we're wasting her time here at some fucking dinner party. I rolled my eyes.

Julia began telling the most exciting, interesting story ever about her trip to Chen's today. I ate my food and did my best to seem uninterested in everything.

I never totally removed myself from any situation, I still listened, I just didn't let on that I was.

I began separating my carrots and chicken. Chelsea was doing the same thing next to me.

I heard Julia's conclusion of how she was ditzy, and Mark challenged her in saying that Chelsea was even more spacey than Julia.

I stole another glance at the blonde beside me and watched her bite her lip as she moved the carrots around.

I tuned back in to Mark's story, and found myself surprised that I had actually tuned out. I let my guard down. Fuck, why?

"But seriously… My sister is never paying attention to anything going on around her, she's always off in her own little world somewhere. Right Chelsea?" Mark said condescendingly, that bastard. Maybe she was in her own world. So what if she was? It was probably a hell of a lot better than here anyways.

She looked up from her plate, "Hm?"

Mark laughed, "Told you." Everyone joined in his laughter, and even I chuckled a little at the confusion on her face.

"I was just saying how you were always in your own world." Mark explained.

She shrugged carelessly, "I have a lot of thoughts."

"Care to share?" Mark said leaning forwards and crossing his arms on the table. "We'd love to converse."

I rolled my eyes, I did not like where this was going.

"You wouldn't understand them." She said, smiling back. I could sense the superiority of it though. Poor little Mark, he really stood no chance against this little fire cracker.

I laughed quietly in spite of myself.

Silence followed, I'm sure everyone was staring at me.

What? Was a man not allowed to laugh?

"Try me." Mark said, picking up the topic again.

Chelsea was quiet for a moment. I was annoyed. Thoughts were the only thing a person had to themselves and here Mark was, putting her on the spot. Not cool. I almost said something. I was literally opening up my mouth to defend her privacy and hopefully save her again, but she beat me to it.

"Well think about the sky for instance…" She started quietly, thoughtfully.

My ears perked up. If she said the one thing I was thinking, I would lose my mind.

"It's endless, enormous, perhaps never-ending, but no matter where you are, it looks the same. Someone could be 500 miles away from you looking at the same sky."

She did it. She said it. I was about to lose my mind. The only other person in the world that thinks on my level is sitting right next to me. Staring at the table full of confused people and turning redder by the second.

I dropped my fork and it clattered to my plate, deafening in the silence.

I stared at her, totally dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it.

"_That's _what you think about?" Mark asked.

Everyone was staring at her dumbly, she should have let me save her before she brought this on herself. She wouldn't have been so embarrassed right now.

Then again, I also wouldn't be aware of the similarity of our thought processes.

"Sometimes." She mumbled, looking down. Shit, was she about to cry?

Everyone began laughing at her. I spun my head to see them all mocking her. What the fuck? Couldn't they tell they were hurting her?

I turned my head back just in time to see her throw her napkin on her plate and stand up, stammering, "Thanks for the dinner. It was great. Bye!" And she bolted.

No sooner than she was out the door, was I on my feet and chasing after her, after shooting one last nasty glance at those pricks still laughing.

She was standing outside on the street, in the darkness. Her hair and skin were so light that they seemed to glow under the brilliance of the moon tonight. She was facing away from me with her arms crossed tightly in front of her, composing herself. She practically shook with hurt, or cold. I couldn't tell. She didn't even have shoes on; she was in such a rush to get out. She looked so delicate, so vulnerable, so fragile, so unlike that hard ass I first met. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, offer her my jacket or companionship, but I couldn't do that. So I offered my own kind of hospitality.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was a dumb question. Obviously she wasn't.

She spun around, I was obviously the last person she expected to see, but she didn't seem too unhappy about it.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. I knew it was a lie. I hear it all the time, from my own lips. It was my own lie. I've said it a million times, and I haven't meant it once.

"When people are 'fine' , they don't flee from a dinner party."

She smirked, "I didn't flee. I excused myself. I happened to need some fresh air. Plus, I wouldn't exactly call it a party."

I nodded thoughtfully, she was something else.

Suddenly I felt insanely stupid. Why did I chase her out here? What do I even say? 'Hi! I think about the sky and our smallness in the same exact weird way as you do and I think we're the only people that do and I'm kind of glad it's you of all people'? I couldn't just come out and say it…

"Did they send you out here to find me?" She rubbed her pale arm, the one with the tattoo. It was a black tree surrounded by a colorful tornado. It was beautiful.

I shook my head, she was on to me.

"I guess we should head back." She sighed after a moment of silence. She slowly began walking to the door, "I'll try not to say anything too crazy again." I met her eyes as she passed me, and I still saw the pain written deep in there from five days ago, but right now it was a little closer to the surface. The hurt expression on her face killed me.

No one should criticize anyone's personal thoughts that way. Especially Chelsea's. Her mind was beautiful. Of course I was developing this fondness for her brain because it was so similar to mine, that's all.

I hated those assholes in there. How dare they.

Her hand fell onto the doorknob and she pulled it open a crack. I reached around her and forced it shut. It wasn't difficult, she wasn't pulling hard.

She was close now, and she looked up into my eyes, startled. She smelled of roses and vanilla, and it was slowly intoxicating me.

I stared down into her bewildered green eyes sternly.

"Don't you ever let those shit heads make you believe you're crazy." I said hoarsely, not breaking eye contact.

I've been there. I knew what it was like and it was awful. I never wanted her to feel that way.

She was looking up at me, and I down at her.

She was tall, but I was nearly a foot taller. She stared up at me, her lips parting slightly and her eyes flashing thousands of emotions all at once. There were so many hidden layers to her, it fascinated me. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to sit with her and learn everything about her; I wanted to know her past, and be a part of her future, I wanted to know everything down to why she chose to wear two different socks tonight. I wanted to memorize every inch of her face, and every sound she made so that later, when I was alone again, I could replay the soft wistfulness of each sigh to escape her beautiful lips. Her edged voice was surprisingly gentle and comforting when she allowed it to be. She was like a tyrant ruling every action and demanding my attention. I played along greedily, wanting nothing more than the grace of her green eyes on me again. I wanted to know all of her, to be a part of everything she does, It would take a lifetime, I'm sure, and I still wouldn't quite know it all.

I've never been interested in anything this profoundly before.

I opened the door before she could respond, but her eyes lingered on me a moment longer before she entered.

I had to let her know why I was here, let her know that we're the same. Time was slipping away quickly, so I leaned my head down towards her ear, and kept my eyes on the back of her neck. I could see part of a tattoo showing through the parts in her hair.

"You're not the only one who thinks about the sky." I whispered.

**A/N: So there we have Vaughn's version of what happened that night. It's not very different from Chelsea's, right? They're very similar, obviously. Anyways, I have some good ideas for the upcoming chapters, so stay with me! Thanks for your reviews and support, I love them! **


	17. Progress

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really like your input on my story! I think I like writing as Vaughn better, because it gets into his head and we can all finally understand him! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you!**

Chelsea POV

They were clearing the table when we finally walked back in. The night air and Vaughn's company were strangely relaxing.

When they saw me, they all began apologizing profusely.

Vaughn helped cover for me in saying that I got sick and had to leave.

"I'm sorry dear, I hope it wasn't from something I served you." Mirabelle looked worried. She raised a pudgy hand to her lips.

"No… I just don't eat chicken." I mumbled, still feeling stupid from earlier.

"I noticed." She pursed her lips, "Vaughn doesn't eat carrots. This meal was wasted on the two of you." She muttered.

I looked down, feeling guilty for wasting her time.

"Well, I'd better clean up." She said, retreating to the kitchen. Ignoring my shame.

To my dismay we all migrated back into the living room, but I was secretly glad that everyone sat where they did earlier, so I was by Vaughn. Something was different between us.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Julia asked me suddenly, screwing up her nose.

I made a face. "Kind of… I eat fish… No, not really. I only eat salmon. No other fish. No other meat."

She nodded slowly, "Oh."

"Then you're not a vegetarian." Vaughn said beside me.

"I know. I didn't say I was. I don't choose to not eat meat. I just don't like it." I turned my head slightly, and narrowed my eyes at him, was he trying to embarrass me again…? After that whole fiasco?

He quirked an eyebrow, so I knew he was teasing. I relaxed a little bit. Julia and Mark, however, didn't seem to notice our little exchange, and they looked very uncomfortable.

"Can I see your hand?" Julia asked, assumedly trying to break the tension.

I was confused but held both hands out to her. She reached for my right one, and made a barely noticeable face at the one with the snake. It didn't escape my notice though. She held my hand in her two, and stared at it. Mark leaned over, too, and even Vaughn seemed curious.

They were staring at the tattoo, it was a very intricate rose, shaded with deep purples and reds. There was a thorny deep green vine that wound around my wrist once. Inside of the rose there is a "J" that is hidden in the design. You'd have to observe closely to notice it.

"That's beautiful." Julia said breathlessly.

I nodded, the artist on this one was truly spectacular.

"What's the 'J' for?" Vaughn noticed, I was surprised that he did. I shouldn't be though. I swear, this man keeps me on my toes.

"Julius." I said, smiling fondly.

"Who's Julius?" Mark asked, they were all still leaned towards me.

"My best friend." I said, realizing I'd never talked about him to anyone on Sunshine Islands though he's been on my mind a lot.

"I live with him." I offered a bit.

Julia's mouth popped into a perfect little "o" and Vaughn tensed up beside me. Mark looked up and narrowed his eyes. _Oh, I forgot. How indecent._

"He's gay."

Julia and Mark both reddened, I guess they weren't used to be people being so blunt, I heard Vaughn sigh a little bit.

I wasn't sure why I pushed the conversation on, I guess I was glad that they were embarrassed for once. "He let me move in with him the first day I got to Castanet. We just hit it off. Roses are his favorites, so I dedicated this to him. He has a matching one on his back with a "C" in it."

"That's so cool!" Julia smiled, clearly over her faux pas from earlier, and added once more, "Beautiful."

She released her grip on my hand finally, and I leaned back on the couch and tucked my feet up under myself.

Julia and Mark were already talking about some party they wanted to have come the summer time.

Vaughn and I sat silently, a feeling of understanding settled between us.

Neither one of us spoke, I bit my lip wondering why I had talked so much earlier. I only talked like that on Castanet, with people I was totally comfortable around. I wondered who made me like that here. I didn't think it was Julia, she was nice and all… but she tried a little too hard with Mark, and people like her generally annoy the hell out of me. It wasn't Mirabelle. I didn't like her. She was a condescending douchebag. It couldn't be Mark either, I said more to him this one night than I have this whole week. I glanced at Vaughn from the corner of my eye, I doubted that it was him. He really made me angry most of the time. He was always making fun of me, acting like I didn't know what I was doing. He thought himself better than me, I could tell.

Then again, the most real moment I'd ever experienced on this island was just a few moments ago, outside, alone with him.

Jesus, I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to sit with him and talk for hours, or fight with him. He was a puzzle I'd never figure out.

What he said to me, "_You're not the only one who thinks about the sky…" _What did he mean by that?

Did he think the same way I did? About pointless shit, in weird ways? I glanced at him again. There was no way this cold-hearted cowboy was like me… We were so different. Were we really though?

We both seemed to hate our surroundings, our company, hell, even ourselves. But could we really be similar? I wasn't sure if I hoped so or not.  
We both hid behind walls we built ourselves, that much was obvious. When we were alone, I felt them lower though… I definitely know mine did… I feel like his did, too.

That scared the fucking hell out of me.

The walls lowered, but our senses increased. We'd listen, we'd wait, we'd test the waters, and at the first sign of anything going wrong, or getting too real, we'd pull the walls right back up.

So why didn't we do that earlier? We had a moment, it got real. My walls were crumbling around me, and I couldn't find the strength to build them up. They were doing what they wanted and I had no control over them.

What was he doing to me?

I looked down at my hands, when realization struck.

_I wouldn't mind making a friend._

* * *

Vaughn POV

The scumbags were all cleaning up the table when we reentered. Everyone apologized profusely to Chelsea, who just kept saying it was fine.

_Liar._

When they asked her why she left, she looked nervous, so I swept in once again to save her. I told them she wasn't feeling well.

She shot me a tiny thankful glance before turning her gaze. Something was different between us.

"I'm sorry, dear. I hope it wasn't from something I served you." Mirabelle feigned worry. I tried not to roll my eyes at her.

"No, I just don't eat chicken." Chelsea said quietly.

"I noticed." Mirabelle made a face, "And Vaughn doesn't eat carrots." She glanced at me, I scowled. "This meal was wasted on the two of you."

I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave Mirabelle here with Mark and Julia, and just take Chelsea with me somewhere. Somewhere we could both escape the assholes. I haven't decided if Chelsea is an asshole yet, but I'm leaning towards no.

"Well, I'd better clean up." Mirabelle interrupted my blissful fantasies.

Everyone began moving towards the living room, I noticed Chelsea's nearly imperceptible hesitation. My senses were heightened. I was noticing menial things.

We all sat where we were before, and I was grateful for Chelsea's presence.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Julia asked Chelsea, who was sitting a little bit closer to me than last time. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she struggled to explain.

"Kind of… I eat fish…" Her face contorted, "No, not really. I only eat salmon. No other fish. No other meat."

Julia nodded as if she understood. As if anyone in the universe could understand the complexity buried inside of this girl's very being. Goddess, I wanted to know.

"Then you're not a vegetarian." I said, dying to have her gaze on me just once more.

My wish was granted.

"I know. I didn't say I was. I don't choose to not eat meat. I just don't like it." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I tried to make a silly expression, to show her I was teasing, but all I could muster was an eyebrow twitch. Why am I so fucking creepy?

A tiny smile played on her lips showed me she knew I wasn't serious.

"Can I see your hand?" Julia asked, leaning forwards and interrupting our silent conversation.

Chelsea looked confused, but she reluctantly held out both hands to Julia. Julia grabbed her right hand and stared.

I could have guessed she would have done that. There was a beautiful rose tattoo. It was very realistic and detailed. There was a "J" written in fancy script inside the purples and reds of the rose. It was hardly noticeable.

I knew Julia grabbed it, because she adores flowers. She tells me about them all the fucking time. She doesn't understand that I don't care.

Mark and Julia were crowding around it, and I even found myself leaning over a little bit.

Chelsea just demanded that kind of attention from me all the time.

"That's beautiful." Julia breathed.

Chelsea was just silent, staring lovingly at her tattoo. I wondered what was going through her mind.

"What's the "J" for?" I grunted.

"Julius." She smiled fondly at some distant, private memory.

I leaned back hard. I should have known. Of course there was someone else. How could she not have someone else?

"Who's Julius?" Mark asked.

Good thing that bastard did, cause I wasn't about to.

"My best friend." She said simply.

Great. Even fucking better.

"I live with him." She added.

It was like she was trying to hurt me. Like she knew that for some goddess forsaken reason, I cared. And she couldn't have that. She had to hurt me. Everyone did. I felt my body tense up. She needed to stop talking, or I needed to leave.

Mark took on the protective brother look, and Julia acted naïve and innocent.

Then suddenly, I heard the two greatest words ever.

"He's gay."

I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that phrase in my whole life.

The relief emanated throughout my entire being and I felt myself relax.

Julia and Mark looked embarrassed. Prudes.

Chelsea pushed on, trying to make them more comfortable or trying to embarrass them, either way, she seemed to be doing both.

"He let me move in the first day I got to Castanet. We just hit it off. Roses are his favorite, so I decided to dedicate this to him. He was a matching one on his back with a "C" in it."

"That's cool." Julia said trying to cover up her previous slip up. "Beautiful." She added once more before dropping Chelsea's hand.

Chelsea curled her legs up underneath of herself on the couch as if she was recoiling from everyone.

Julia and Mark were already talking about some fucking beach party they were going to throw in the summer. Count me out.

Chelsea and I sat silently on our couch, but something definitely changed between us.

I thought of the evening. I talked to her. More than I talk to anyone. I usually keep to myself. I started conversations with her.

I was really interested in what she fucking had to say, too.

I found myself wondering about her more than once this evening, and I wasn't bothered by it.

I glanced at her curled up near me, she seemed so deep in thought. I would never disturb her while she was thinking, especially while she was in such a deep thought. Her mind was a beautiful escape from the pity of reality, and she deserved to be there as often as she desired.

I felt like the two of us were on the same deserted path, going to the same place. We don't know where it leads to yet. We're just following it. We're on it all the time, by ourselves because no one else quite understands the world the way that we do.

The best memory I have of this place, hell, the best memory I have at all, happened an hour ago. Outside. The two of us. Alone. I've been waiting to meet someone like me. Someone like her. I gave up, I figured no one else out there would fit the criteria, and then she shows up. I guess the saying is true, you're never going to find it if you're looking for it.

The moment we shared was what I've been waiting for. It was raw, it was real. Maybe I was changing.

Or maybe I was fucking crazy.

This girl fired me the hell up. She found a way to push every button I have all at once. When I'm around her I just get so angry.

She acts like she knows what she's doing all the time, like nothing bad can happen to her. She's not fucking invincible, though she thinks she is. Or maybe she just doesn't care if anything happens. That would piss me off, too, though. Other people care about her! Why doesn't she? She has a life, she has that Julius, and I'm sure she has a bunch of friends. I bet they'd care.

She needs to realize she's not the only person in the world with problems.

I wasn't sure I wanted to progress in this relationship any further, though. I could feel it happening. I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to.

Or could I? I would never know, because I didn't want to stop it. I wanted it to happen.

Ah, fuck, I glanced at her large wondering eyes, and her lithe neck and the way her hair swept her lower back.

_I really wouldn't mind some progression._

__**A/N: I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	18. Nightly Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been very busy with art lately. But here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chelsea POV

I couldn't sleep.

I stared up at the plain white ceiling, I stared at the light brown carpet, I stared at my toes poking out from beneath the gentle quilt. I stared at the moon from my bed, and the trees near the window. I could hear Mello breathing softly next to me, and I could hear Near shuffle around every once in a while. The warm breeze would settle calmly in the room, and suddenly flutter around and bring the curtains out into nearly transparent billows into the room. I don't know how many times the curtains puffed up like that before I got up and went to the window quietly, so I wouldn't disturb Mello.

When we arrived back from dinner a few hours ago, I immediately retreated to my room for the night. I had paced around a bit, and I tried to start a few water colors, but my hands were to shaky to really complete anything, so I ended up leaving a dozen half used pieces of water color paper on the floor, and they constantly reminded me that they were there, messed up and abandoned, every time the wind blew.

I had opened the window in hopes that it would calm me down, and it didn't work. I was still worked up about something.

I sat down gently on the window seat and looked out at the normally blue-green ocean, tonight it was darker though. It was almost completely black. The moon was a just a silver sliver tearing through the blackness of the sky, that blended with the ocean, only a few shades off, like a masterfully sewn quilt.

Something was changing. I wasn't sure what, but something was different. If I hadn't been so accustomed to changes and failures, I would have been scared.

I couldn't tell exactly what was happening, or what was changing. Was it me? Was it Mark? Julius? Gale? Hell, it could be anyone. I knew something was different though. The feeling made me uneasy, but at the same time it wasn't unwelcome. It was confusing and irritatingly constant, but it wasn't all that bad.

I had learned to accept change after all this time. I left my home, I left my family, I live with a boy who is gay and my best friend, I fell in love with a wizard, I took control of my life… and I got lost, but I also was found, and then I left all of that. Sure, I'd be back, but I left and I came to this place, I started over to help Mark out, even though sometimes I think he doesn't deserve it.

I've been through more changes than a lot of people have.

I know what it's like to be totally alone, I know what it's like to want something more. I know what it's like to gain control and lose it or use it wrongly… I know what it's like to have hurt the person in the world that means the most to you. I know what it's like to beg for forgiveness, and receive it, but know you don't deserve it. I know.

I know what it's like to be a total fuck up.

The problem with that is, everyone thinks they're a fuck up. If they don't, they're lying. Everyone thinks they know what it's like to feel alone. But honestly, few people have ever gone through true loneliness.

I've seen things, I've done things. Things I don't even like to think about. Things I don't tell _anyone_. Some people know, yeah, and that haunts me every fucking day.

People think they know, but no one does, and no one ever will.

So as I stared into the ocean, I wondered if I'd ever meet anyone that actually got it. Someone that actually understood. So far, I haven't. But I feel like I may be onto something.

I think Vaughn is kind of in the same boat as me. We sail on aimlessly, but we're heading in the same direction, coming from the same place.

Whether or not we're the same, I know he is savvy to the ways of the world. I know he sees through everyone's bullshit; like me.

He's not some happy-go-lucky optimistic ass fuck; like me.

He keeps to himself, but I can tell he has a lot on his mind; like me.

I bet he'd open up to someone that could tear his walls down; like me.

My eyes stopped on a figure sitting on the beach. What the fuck? Who was out there this late? It had to be three in the morning.

Then again, I was awake. But I was used to it. Restless nights were always my friend.

Whoever it was probably didn't give a shit what time it was, if they did they'd be tucked up in their room like me. It probably wasn't even a person. Probably just some driftwood or a rock.

The people on this island, though irritating, are completely fascinating. I hate most people, but when I don't know someone I automatically think about what their story could be.

No one knows anyone's story until you're granted permission to know by the keeper. It's a fascinating concept really, one of my favorites.

This island, for example. Everyone here just seems like happy little people living on an island, but Jesus, we don't know. It would just be expected that everyone would be asleep right now, but we don't know who's up and for what reason, what's going on in their head. It's incredible.

Of course, if I ever said that everyone would laugh at me and think I was crazy.

Which brought me back to Vaughn. I couldn't get his words out of my head…

"_You're not the only one who thinks about the sky." _

This excited me and made me nervous at the same time. Was he the same as me? I couldn't tell… What exactly did he mean by that? I couldn't bring myself to believe that he thought about the sky and everything else in the world in the same fucked up way that I did. It would be too good to be true.

I've been waiting years to find somebody that thinks the same way, there's no way I've found it yet. I thought that was a lifelong quest.

Was I just getting anxious and desperate to find it? Was I making Vaughn seem like the one that could answer my questions? Or was he really the one?

I looked back out the window and the figure was gone. I guess it was an actual person. Who though?

My mind flitted back to Vaughn, as I stood and shut the window. I leaned against the wall. We clashed like mad, and I wasn't sure I was ready to put the little bit of hope I had left for myself into him. But I needed something to believe in.

Everyone does.

It's too hard to have nothing to look forward to or care about, I used to, but once I left Castanet it's hard to put my hope in those people who are an ocean away.

I wouldn't be stupid enough to put my hope in Mark. And after tonight it wouldn't be Julia or Mirabelle either. In fact, after tonight I kind of really wanted to put my hope in Vaughn. He is definitely not as mean as he appears to be most of the time. That spoke to me. The fact that everyone is scared of him, but his façade fell down in front of me. However slight it was, he opened up to me. And that's a big deal for people like us.

I walked to my bed and laid down gently trying to sleep. I did have a lot of farm work to do tomorrow, but as I stared at that plain white ceiling, I knew sleep wouldn't be mine.

Those violet eyes kept me up all night.

* * *

Vaughn POV

Once Chelsea and Mark left I retreated to my room for the evening. I laid on my bed and turned my music up so I couldn't hear Julia and Mirabelle gossiping from the kitchen. I knew they would be. They always were. It was one of the reasons I hated coming here so much.

I tried to sleep. It was late.

Julia and Mirabelle already turned in for the night while I stayed motionless, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Julia stopped in right before she went to sleep to tell me to turn my music down. So I just shut the entire thing off. I tucked myself under the sheet and stared. Usually looking at the ceiling in the darkness made me fall asleep. But not tonight.

Something was on my mind.

I squeezed my eyes shut and flipped onto my side. It wasn't comfortable, I opened my eyes and turned back on my back. Then the other side, then my belly. I just couldn't get comfortable. I threw the blankets off of myself and stood up. I pulled my hands through my scraggly hair. And paced around the small confines of my guest room.

Fuck this.

I slapped my hat onto my head and left the room. I barreled towards the beach like a maniac. I probably looked that way, too. It had to be like three in the morning. I didn't care though, if I gave two shits I'd be holed up in my room like the rest of them.

I sat down on the sand and breathed in deeply, staring at the unusually dark ocean. The gentle waves that brought a stark flash of white to my eyes, before crashing into a dull gray and fading into the same black. The sky and ocean were nearly the same shade and the moon was thin and glowing.

Chelsea.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the thought that was clogging my mind. She was what was preventing me from sleep. Tonight's events kept playing through my head.

I learned so much about her, but I was thirsting for more. Hell, I know more about her than I do about anyone else on this island and we didn't even talk about anything too damn significant. I observed everything about her and I feel as if I've known her for years.

That's because she's so similar to me.

She is not what I expected her to be, she is something else entirely. The strangeness of finding someone the same as you is indescribable. It's like nothing else in the world.

It was like knowing you weren't alone. No matter what the fuck happened to you, there was someone that understood.

Things between us were different than things were between other people. I could tell. She could tell too.

The look she gave me before she left was _real. _Everything about her was real, it was a breath of fresh air when you're surrounded by phonies all the time. She gave me hope.

She gave me hope like the moon gave me light tonight. There was a tiny sliver of it in the sky, but it was still there. It wouldn't leave, it would grow.

I sighed.

I was just desperate to find one good thing in this world. I needed something to prove to me that life was worth living. The only hope I could see for that quest was Chelsea. She was the thing that would save me.

I really hoped she wouldn't prove me wrong.

I dropped my head into my hands, what was I doing? I was putting all of my hope into this girl. I was desperate for her to restore my faith in humanity. It was fading quickly, and I needed something to hold on to before I spiraled out of control and lost my fucking mind.

I was already halfway there though. I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

Chelsea was different though. Different than anyone else I've ever met. I knew she could save me. I felt it in my gut. She would be the one I could believe in.

I stood and dusted the sand off of my pants and began the trek back to the shop.

I crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers, staring up at the typically-sleep-inducing ceiling, but the white was replaced by a familiar bright green.

Her eyes kept me up all night.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review, thank you! **


	19. Thank You

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've last posted. The updates are probably going to start taking a little bit longer than they have been. I've been busy lately. I have many chapters written out in a notebook. In fact, I have nearly the entire story written out, it's just a matter of typing it all out and editing it on here. I promise I will finish it, though. Anyways, here's another, I hope you enjoy. And I hope I don't lose any readers due to my slow updates. Thank you all though!**

Chelsea POV

I may have slept for five minutes in total that entire night. It was light outside when I finally felt my eyelids shut, but I woke up shortly after because I could hear Mark shuffling around in the kitchen. I stood out of bed drowsily, but willingly. I had animals relying on me.

My eyes had huge purple bags under them, and they were red. That's what sleep deprivation will do to you.

I stalked out of my room with a peppy, fully-refreshed Mello at my heels. I had no stomach to eat so I went directly outside, leaving Mark at the kitchen table alone.

I trudged to the stable and tended to the horses in my usual way. They all seemed wary of me, I guess I was walking around like a bit of a zombie.

The steed especially wanted nothing to do with me, so I gave him his distance.

The mares would be giving birth soon, I wasn't sure when. I hadn't helped deliver an animal in so long I wasn't sure I'd remember how to.

On my way to the coop I checked my watch. It was nearly eleven! Mark had gotten up less than an hour ago! We slept in… Well, sleep being a relative turn. It being almost eleven meant that I had stayed up even longer than I thought thinking about that cowboy. I groaned inwardly and entered the coop.

I wasn't going to let any animals out today, I was too tired to look after them. With my luck they'd get loose and I would have to chase them around and pass out from drowsiness. Then the animals would get attacked by wild dogs and so would I.

God, I was fucking warped.

I collected the eggs and scattered the feed. I pet each one individually for a few moments and collected the few final feathers that fell off at my touch. They seemed very pleased at this treatment, because they ruffled their down and clucked happily. I smiled through tired eyes at the gentle birds.

I walked out of the coop and the sun blared straight into my eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I mumbled shielding my over-sensitive eyes. I walked into the barn and blinked a few times relieving myself.

I immediately heard the gasping noises coming from the center of the barn.

I snapped my head up and ran to the tiny piglet that was doubled over wheezing.

I knew it had breathing issues, but I've never heard it this bad before.

I touched it's back gently, and it's eyes darted to mine, pleading for help.

I was overcome with emotion suddenly. I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of sleep, or the true bond I had developed with the piglet but suddenly I was crying.

I wasn't bawling, but a few tears were rolling down my cheeks as I patted the innocent creature's back. This didn't help though, because it wasn't choking.

I scooped up the undersized pig gently into my arms and cradled it as I ran from the barn.

I looked around desperately. Who could help me?

I began running from the farmyard knowing Mark would be of no help to me.

Julia and Mirabelle knew about animals. They ran a fucking animal shop. My steps faltered. Was I ready to go in there and face them again? They really made me feel like an asshole last night.

Of course I'd go back. This baby depended on it.

Why the fuck was I so selfish? I wouldn't go because they made me sad? Meanwhile this piglet could be dying.

As I sprinted down the path, I saw Vaughn on his way back from the beach.

I almost laughed at the sight, Of course he could help! I've never seen anyone so good with animals in my entire life. Why didn't I think of him earlier?  
Because I spent all night thinking about him, that's why. I almost stopped running towards him, but my throat caught at the feeling of the small trembling form in my arms.

"Vaughn!" I shouted, charging towards him.

He looked startled but when he saw my worried expression, and the bundle in my arms he came running.

"What did you do?" He yelled, looking over the piglet in my arms.

I was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"What the hell happened to it?" He ignored me.

"I don't know!" I cried, panic rising. His mood was affecting me again. "I walked into the barn this morning and it was just there gagging!" I shouted.

He snatched the piglet from my arms, "Stop shouting you're scaring it!" He hissed.

"You shouted first." I growled.

He narrowed his heavenly eyes at me. I noticed with much curiosity that he had big bags under his eyes, too.

Again, he ignored my comment. "How old is he?" he asked, squatting down.

"I don't know. Maybe a month old. They were here when I got here." I said frantically. "This is the runt." I added, trying to be helpful, and crouching next to him.

He nodded thoughtfully, still looking it over. He was touching its stomach, and poking and prodding it. The piglet was still making its Goddess awful wheezing noise. I cocked my head as I watched Vaughn put two fingers on either side of its snout and spread its nostrils apart. The pig continued breathing and eventually it evened out.

"It's a dwarf." He told me as if I already knew.

"A what?" I asked, drawing my attention away from his actions for a minute and back to his eyes.

"A dwarf pig. A small pig. Not a fucking magical elf. It has a condition that is somewhat common in runts. It's small size and the condition that it was brought up in prevent it from growing. It's like a midget."

"But what about the other pigs?" I asked, watching my runt wriggle around recklessly in Vaughn's grasp.

"They probably have better immune systems." He shrugged. "Or it could be allergic to something. Or maybe it was just the disgustingly shitty living conditions." He glared at me. The pig scrambled free and ran over to me where I scooped it up and cradled it. It relaxed into my arms and was still breathing heavily.

Vaughn looked surprised momentarily. Probably that an animal liked me better. Ha.

"I wasn't even here up until a week ago, so if you're blaming the living conditions on me, you're more than wrong." I narrowed my eyes.

"You've been here a week. You could have cleaned the barn." He scoffed.

"I did the entire fucking stable and coop, I'm getting to the barn."

"Well, maybe if you would have started with the barn you could have prevented this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled, "It lived in there for almost a month before I arrived. I couldn't have saved it."

He shrugged.

I shook my head, completely baffled. What a dick. I hated confrontation. I thought he'd be able to tell from last night.

"It could also be anxiety." He muttered.

I snapped my head to him. He could tell I had anxiety? Man, it must be a lot worse than I thought. Why did I even care who knew? I was just walking around day by day trying to hide everything that is wrong with me. It's sick. I'm a fuck up, but I like to pretend I'm not.

"The pig could have anxiety." He mumbled looking at my confusion.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, how can I help it?" I asked.

"I can get some medicine at the shop and bring it by. I can also check the other pigs if you want me to." He mumbled, turning to walk towards the shop.

I nodded, "Thank you."

He stopped and turned to look at me with a mix of emotions twirling around his tired eyes before he tipped his hat at me, and walked on.

* * *

Vaughn POV

"Well, how can I help it?" The blonde stood in front of me, clutching the piglet like her life depended on it rather than the other way around. Her eyes were wide and questioning, though she seemed relaxed. I noticed there were massive bags under them, just like mine. I wondered why.

"I can get some medicine at the shop and bring it by. I can also check the other pigs if you want me to." I mumbled, turning to walk towards the shop.

I would be leaving tonight. I wouldn't be around to help her out.

Shit, what was I saying? She was more than capable of handling this herself. She didn't need me.

I turned on my heels and walked off.

"Thank you." She said softly.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned my head slightly, completely baffled.

I was confused mostly, but surprised as well. I was also kind of touched. It was the first time someone actually thanked me for helping them out. Not that I was the most approachable person, but I always helped someone that needed help with animals. Not for the person, of course. Just for the animals. They can't help themselves and I find it to be my duty to help them.

I never really expected anyone to thank me for what I did. I just did it.

Especially Chelsea right now. Jesus, her fucking pig was on the verge of death and I accused her. It was completely rude of me, but I always did shit like that. I didn't give a fuck who the person was or what the situation was, and Chelsea was no exception.

I have a temper and no patience. I hate the fact that she ended up at the butt of my blow out, but shit happens.

Still, I felt kind of… guilty. Probably just because I could tell she'd had a shitty night's sleep and I did, too. I know if someone treated me like that while I was in this state I'd be livid.

Come to think of it, Chelsea must have been mad, too. She seemed a little aggravated. Maybe her temper was different than mine, or maybe she was too tired to really tear me apart. I smirked to myself, knowing it was the latter. I remembered a few of our other encounters. There was no way she was on game today.

Maybe she wasn't mad at me, she fucking thanked me for Christ's sake.

I tipped my hat at her silently, and walked away.

I felt her eyes on me for quite a while, but I didn't let myself turn around until I got to the door. She had just begun walking to her house.

She watched me for that long? I tried not to smile.

Mirabelle bustled into the room when she heard the oh-so-classy bell hanging around the doorknob ring.

I felt my giddy mood vanish.

She sighed when she saw it was just me. "You know there's a back door." She grumbled.

"I also know there's a front door." I growled back, walking around the counter and crouching down.

She looked like she was about to say something important, but she settled on, "Do you need help with anything?"

I raised my eyes momentarily. "Just looking for some medicine."

"What kind?" She tried to be helpful.

"Chelsea needs some for a pig." I said curtly, looking at the minimal selection of medicines.

"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed loudly, I really wished she'd just go.

"It's for a dwarf." I muttered.

"Oh, that poor thing."

My eyes settled on growth medicine for adult pigs, it would do for now. I'd bring some specialized ones back next week.

"Yup." I grabbed the medicine and stood. "She has got a lot of shit going on right now." I narrowed my eyes at her, as I walked around the counter.

"What are you saying?" Mirabelle huffed.

"I'm just saying your little show yesterday was fucked. She doesn't need that right now. She doesn't need that ever." I snapped, and stormed to the door. I slammed it behind me and made my way to the farm. If only I could say that to Mark. I actually would say that to him, in fact, I've thought about it a hundred times since yesterday night, but he was Chelsea's brother. And I'd leave that up to her.

Chelsea was sitting against the barn with the little piglet curled up in her lap.

Damn, that little thing really took a liking to her, didn't it?

Her head was tilted up towards the sky and she was staring at it intently. I glanced up and noticed it had suddenly gotten pretty cloudy.

I walked over to her, expecting to startle her from her thoughts, something I never wanted to do.

I sat down next to her.

She didn't even glance over at me, or show any sign of having noticed me at all.

"Thank you." She said, surprising me again.

I touched the pig gently. It's eyes were closed, but flew open at my touch. I guess it could tell my rough hands from Chelsea's gentle ones.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." I mumbled, picking up the tiny piglet from her lap. She didn't object, the piglet did.

It squealed and widened its eyes at her.

"Sh-h.." She cooed, leaning over and planting a tiny kiss on the piglet's snout. It instantly calmed down.

Now, I don't find many things to be 'sweet', or anything of the sort, but that may have damn well been the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my fucking life.

I swear, this girl just kept getting better. She loved animals, you can just tell they were her life. Her fucking kiss soothed the hell out of antsy piglet. What the hell?

My mind wandered a bit. I bet her kiss really could calm someone down. It was so gentle and tender, it looked like the most innocent thing in the world. She made it look even more beautiful than it was supposed to.

I felt her perplexed gaze settle on me once my words sunk in. "Why wouldn't I thank you?" She asked in the most innocently confused tone I've ever heard.

I shrugged gently as I tore open the medicine with my teeth. "I'm not really doing anything." I mumbled, through the foil clenched in my lips.

"You're helping me." She said quietly, staring at me still.

I paused and met her gaze. I thought back to yesterday outside. She struck me as the person that never wanted help. I saved her from embarrassment a few times, but she didn't ask for it. When I grabbed the hog and the horse before they could trample her, she'd gotten mad at me. She wasn't the kind of person to ask for help, and I wasn't usually the kind of person to just offer help. What were even doing here? Was she accepting the fact that I was going to help her? Was I accepting the fact that I would always help her no matter what? I pursed my lips, knowing it was true. Whatever this girl needed, whenever she needed it, I'd drop fucking everything to help her. I silently cursed myself. Why would I let this happen? She probably realized the same thing, because when I focused my attention back to her eyes rather than my thoughts I noticed they were widened.

I realized harshly that she was helping me, too, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

I dropped the pill that I was trying to give to the piglet.

I moved my hand and gaze down trying to pick the pill up with my shaky hands.

I was suddenly nervous as hell around her and I didn't know why.

I felt Chelsea gently push my hand away. Goddess, her touch was soft…

She wordlessly picked up the pill and the piglet took it with ease.

We sat silently for a few minutes, I was trying to collect my thoughts and compose myself. My hands were shaking, although it was barely noticeable.

I noticed it, though, and that pissed me off. What was I so nervous about? I side glanced at the girl beside me, she was staring down at the piglet but I could tell her thoughts were not on that animal. Her eyebrows were knit tightly together, and she was twirling the pearls on her necklace.

What I wouldn't give to get inside her mind.

The piglet was breathing loudly, how was she not disturbed by this? She was already so used to it, you could tell it didn't even bother her.

I sighed loudly. How was I supposed to get lost in thought with all that racket?

I glanced at the little pig and the way Chelsea was now holding it so protectively. I moved my eyes to her face and saw her accusatory eyes narrowed at me.

"He can't help it." She snapped

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

She turned her attention back to the pig. Lucky bastard.

We stayed leaned against the barn for a few more minutes before I stood up reluctantly and brushed off my pants.

She followed me, and continued cradling the piglet as if it were her own child or something.

She was really something.

We both kind of stared at the ground before moving or speaking. We kept our gazes anywhere but each other.

"Well, thanks again." Chelsea mumbled, looking at her feet.

I sighed, "You don't have to thank me."

"Why are you so against people thanking you?" She asked.

"I don't do anything that deserves a thanking."

She stared at me, "You're crazy."

"So are you." I retorted.

She smiled at me, it was a rare smile. A real one. I felt honored to be graced with it. I wasn't sure what I did to deserve it, but I would take it. I would take her smile over everybody's 'thank you' any day.

"Don't forget to give it one pill a day until I get back. It doesn't seem like it'll be a problem, that thing adores you. I'll bring back some more medicine, more suited for him specifically." I said, filling in the silence that settled over us after our beautiful moment ceased.

"That would be perfect." She smiled, bright eyed.

I tipped my hat, and walked away before I could say anything to ruin it.

"See you soon." I heard her voice from behind me.

_Not soon enough._

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you like it. Reviews and criticism are always welcomed! Thanks again, and sorry again for the slow updates!**


	20. I'll Miss You

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry about the long wait. And I'm even more sorry about this short chapter. I've been ridiculously busy lately. And I haven't had time to type or upload, but I promised to finish this story and I will. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I promise I will finish this. I love you all so much, thank you for being patient with me. It means a lot.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will update soon.**

* * *

Chelsea POV

"You really don't have to thank me." Vaughn sighed modestly.

I looked up into his face, "Why are you so against people thanking you?" I asked, perplexed. I've never met someone like that. In fact, most people I knew would be offended if you _didn't _thank them.

"I don't do anything that deserves a thanking." He said, a hint of some emotion in his deep eyes.

I tried not to snort. Vaughn of all people thinks HE doesn't do anything worth thanking? He saved me from a raging horse, a raging hog, a raging brother, and he saved my piglet's life. He deserves a "thank you" more than the waitress that fills your coffee cup when it gets too low, more than the captain of a ship that delivers you to a new destination, more than a sister that shows up on your farm to help and makes your life awkward for a few weeks.

"You're crazy." I stared at him.

"So are you." He shot back.

He was so right. In that moment it was almost as if he knew me. He knew my life, my past, my thoughts. He knew I was crazy, he knew I was a fuck up. It was like he figured it out all on his own and I didn't even have to tell him. I grinned widely at him, I felt my whole face get taken over by the smile. It was just a perfect feeling. He got me. He understood.

He stared back at me, a small smile playing on his lips, but he was just staring at my face. His eyes held so much appreciation, and I really didn't want this moment to end.

Unfortunately, everything has to come to an end.

"Don't forget to give it one pill a day until I get back. It doesn't seem like it'll be a problem, that thing adores you. I'll bring back some more medicine, more suited for him specifically." He said gently.

"That would be perfect." I said, smiling. Still not completely free of the effects that previous moment had on me.

His eyes lingered on me a moment longer before he tipped his hat at me, and turned to walk off.

"See you soon." I said to his back, even I could hear the longing in my voice.

At least he gave me something to think about for the week.

I would definitely not be seeing him as soon as I'd like to be.

After putting the piglet back in its pen, I walked to the edge of the farm grounds and watched the boat chug off steadily into the distance.

* * *

Vaughn POV

After leaving Chelsea I slowly made my way to the shop to pick up my bags, and then to the boat. I boarded, but rather than taking my usual seat at the bar, I leaned on the edge and watched the island fade into the distance.

I wasn't quite sure why I would miss this place as much as I did.

**A/N: Wow, that was really short. I hope it was enough to keep you waiting for me. I'm so sorry. I'll try to type more this week. Luckily school is almost over for good, and I'll be graduating so I'll have much more time to finish this for everyone. **

**I love you and thank you.**


	21. Girl Talk

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's longer than last time. I hope you enjoy it. I'll continue trying to update regularly, but I can't make any promises other than the promise to finish this story even if it kills me. I love it, it's just time-consuming. Thank you for being patient. I love you all very much.**

Chelsea Pov

The next day, after finishing my farming quite early, I retreated to my room for hopefully the rest of the evening to paint. I was in the midst of a large watercolor mermaid and I was very engrossed in it.

I heard the door knock, and I broke my concentration and rose to my feet to answer it, only to hear Mark beat me to it. Fine by me.

I sat down again to paint, but strained my ears to try and make out who was at the door.

I heard Lanna speaking loudly, along with Julia. I could bet all I had to my name that Denny was with them, too.

I would have been wrong.

The girls burst into my room suddenly, and Natalie was behind them quietly.

"Chelsea! Tattoo me!" Lanna sang.

I was startled. I was not expecting Lanna, let alone Julia and Natalie, to suddenly come in demanding tattoos. I wasn't even dressed. All I had on was a baggy gray t-shirt and black panties.

Unfortunately I didn't remember this until I had already leapt up.

"Uh.. Lemme just…" I mumbled, trying to hide myself.

Julia and Lanna laughed, Natalie smiled.

"We're all girls." Lanna giggled.

I blushed, and threw on a pair of shorts.

I scooped up my sketchbook while the girls got comfortable around my room

"What did you want?" I asked, flipping to a blank page and holding my pencil to it.

"Musical notes. Somewhere on my torso." She nodded definitively.

I set my sketchbook down, stood and pulled my shirt up reveal a tiny musical note right underneath my left breast.

"Like this?" I asked. Lanna stared in wonder.

"More." She said, after composing her star-struck self.

"More?" Natalie questioned skeptically.

"More." She nodded, pointing to her side, "Tons of notes going down here… Like a river or something. I love water. I love fishing." She grew more excited with each word.

I began sketching notes of all different sizes mixed into a flowing swirl of what would be blues, greens and yellows.

I showed her the design and she nearly cried in excitement.

I traced the design onto the transfer paper and directed Lanna to lay on her side on my bed. She did as instructed and pulled her shirt up.

"Are you sure?" I asked one final time. "The side is a tender place. No muscle, just fat." I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded vigorously, she already seemed to be bracing herself.

I positioned the design on her body and pressed down gently, then removed it. The purple outline clung starkly to her pale skin.

I set up all of the ink cups, and squirted a few drops of each color that I'd use into them. I laid the needles delicately out. Each had been pre-sterilized. I plugged the power source into the wall and the gun into the source. It hummed to life.

Natalie bounced to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Julia looked worried. Lanna stiffened as she heard the gradual hum of the gun.

"Here I go." I said to alert her. I dipped the whirring needle into the black ink and pressed gently into one of the musical notes.

Lanna yelped loudly.

"I'm sorry. It will be better in the long run if I just keep on going." I said, gritting my teeth. This was going to be one hell of a job. She nodded, and I wiped the ink with a rag and kept outlining the notes, then filling them in, one by one. Natalie kept inching closer and closer until I actually had to ask her to back up a little bit. She seemed embarrassed, but stayed close and watched intensely anyways. Julia on the other hand, kept scooting farther and farther away until her back was against the opposite wall.

She tried to make it seem casual as Natalie turned and gave a saucy smirk. "So I take it no tattoos for you?" She teased, as I began starting on the blue hues.

Julia stared uncomfortably at the faces Lanna was making, she began to pace and pat at her cheeks. "I don't know. I'm getting lightheaded just being in here." She said breathily.

"You don't have to stay." I said distractedly, adding some greens to the swirl, still having a hell of a lot more to do.

Julia looked iffy. She didn't want to leave us, but she sure as hell didn't want to stay in here.

"I'm sure Mark would love some company." I teased, still hard at work.

Julia's face reddened, and she walked to the door eagerly. She opened it after her swift goodbye, but turned and muttered, "Denny's here." She was quietly pouting.

I felt Lanna jump at Denny's name.

"Watch it!" I scolded. "This is permanent, you know."

She sunk back down, "Sorry."

I sighed, hating how I came across as such a bitch all the time. I was on a roll now though, why stop so soon? "Just hang out with them. I don't need you throwing up in here." I didn't glance away from the swirl I was now adding highlights to.

She left and Natalie kept watching excitedly. I could tell she'd want one eventually.

I felt Lanna getting anxious under my fingertips.

"Don't worry. Your man will still be out there when we're done. Don't worry about Julia, she's more than a little bit interested in my brother." I tried to reassure her.

Natalie laughed beside me. "Yeah, really Lanna. Denny's obsessed with you. Don't worry. I mean, he's a total fish head, but he made some room for you."

I laughed, "She had to fight for that, though."

Suddenly I felt out of place. Laughing and joking with these girls I barely knew.

Lanna was blushing, or just in a lot of pain.

At the strangled noise she made shortly after, I guessed it was both.

I began touching the ink up in a few places. Her skin was already raw underneath. She couldn't have been too happy about me touching it again. Oh well, she wanted it.

"How's Pierre?" Lanna managed to spit before gritting her teeth in pain again.

Natalie tried not to blush, as she angrily looked away.

"Wait a minute..." I paused the gun. "Pierre? That little boy?" I cocked my head, horror plastered on my every feature.

Lanna howled with laughter as Natalie's face burned scarlet.

"He's nineteen!" She snapped.

"I don't judge, man." I held up my hands in defeat and began tattooing again.

"He's only one year younger than me." She added meekly, still fuming silently.

"Well… It still seems weird as fuck to me… but at least you aren't a pedophile."

"What about you?" Natalie narrowed her eyes, trying to turn the subject to me to avoid further embarrassment on her part. "Don't you have someone?"

Lanna was no longer adding to the conversation, but I could tell she was listening.

I shrugged thinking of my sweet Gale. He was my someone. He was my someone even though we both knew it was over. "I don't know." I mumbled truthfully.

At this point, I wasn't sure what we were. We would always be connected, but not physically.

"That usually means yes." Natalie shook me from my sulking.

"No, it usually means I don't know." I snapped. "It's complicated." I added, feeling guilty about snapping at her like that.

I was finishing up the music notes quietly, when I realized that they were oddly quiet as well, waiting for a response I presumed.

"We kind of broke up." I settled on this brilliant response rather than having to explain the whole "being able to see the future" thing.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Natalie said awkwardly after a minute, "That sucks."

I truly appreciated her uncomfortableness. It made things a lot easier on me. I also liked how she said it sucks, because it does and she's not going to pretend it's okay like some people would.

"It'll get better." Lanna said softly.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Like she knew.

I found that I wasn't bitter. We knew this day would come. Both of us were fully aware of that fact. Here it is, no surprise.

I wiped off the tattoo with the towel, one last time and turned the gun off.

"Wow…" Natalie breathed from over my shoulder, staring at my work.

It was a damn fine piece of work, I had to agree.

"You're all done." I said. Lanna looked so relieved it was almost comical. She stood quickly and pranced to my mirror.

"Oh my Goddess," she breathed, staring at the art. "It's so beautiful." She raised her fingers to her lips and shed a tear. "Thank you so much, Chelsea. I love it."

"It suits you well." I smiled, picking up my supplies and opening my door to head to the bathroom to wash up.

"Is it all done?" Julia asked, poking her head up from the couch.

I nodded, and she jumped over the back of the couch and ran into my room. Mark and Denny followed.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I began rinsing my supplies. I kind of wanted to get back to my painting. I was awfully tired after this concentration though, and I had a lot to do tomorrow.

I left the bathroom and walked back into my room where the "party" was going on.

"That's so awesome." Denny said to Lanna as he stared at her ink.

She was blushing madly as she hugged him softly.

Once they were done, I parted the crowd and rubbed some soothing ointment on it, and then covered it with a bandage.

"Take this bandage off in two hours. Don't freak out if you see ink on it, it's just excess. Don't put another bandage on it again. It's an open wound. It needs to air out. Apply this," I handed her a packet of ointment, "two times a day. Your tattoo will scab and the colors will fade, don't worry. It has to do that. It's part of the healing process. Do not, I repeat, do not pick the scabs, do not peel the scabs, do not itch the scabs, don't even look at the scabs. Just pretend they aren't there and avoid a lot of trouble. Let them fall of naturally." I thought for a moment. Was that everything? "Oh, and no chlorine for two weeks. Also, do not scrub it." The end.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Denny promised to remind her to take her bandage off, hinting that the two of them would be together later on.

Shortly after everyone left, I went to bed. I had a long day of work ahead of me with this hell hole of a farm.

Unfortunately, I slept in. Late. Noon to be exact. That put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

I kept to myself as I did my rounds in the stable and the coop, I tried to ignore Mark's irritating chatter with Julia in the field, and I didn't go to town at all.

I felt guilty about not starting my barn duties, but I couldn't bring myself to start a project like that. I was irritated, and frustrated and knew I'd end up snapping at the animals and being an all-around asshole.

I hated days like this. They happened to me all too often. I'd be okay for one day, and then the next I'd be down and feel like I'd never be okay again. It was just another part of depression that I learned to deal with. Not to love. But to put up with.

It was hard. It wasn't the life I chose. I didn't want it. I wanted to get rid of it. It was too much sometimes.

But I tried to get through each day one at a time.

I retreated to my room early to finish my watercolor, and once I did I went to bed feeling empty and hopeless for the next day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll be working on more chapters and uploading them as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	22. Good Vibes

**A/N: Hello! I'm updating again! I've been typing a lot lately, and I'm very in the zone. So hopefully I'll be updating a lot. But don't hold me to anything! I'm trying. I love you! Enjoy! (Ps. I really like getting reviews, my loves, and it might motivate me more.)**

Chelsea POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprisingly better. I decided I should check up on Lanna and see how her tattoo was doing and if she was taking care of it properly.

I knocked on the door, and looked around the simple island while I waited. I was trying to avoid any conversation with people. I wasn't really feeling that right now. Or ever.

She answered the door in a baggy green t-shirt and shorts. I'd never seen her dressed that way. The tattoo must still feel tender.

"Chelsea!" She exclaimed, surprised. She happily led me in. I wasn't really planning on staying, I just wanted to check on her. I sighed as I followed her into the oversized house.

"Hi." I gave up on being annoyed as we sat on the couch.

"Hi! Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" She offered, seeming sunny.

"I'm okay." I shook my head.

Still she disappeared for a few minutes and returned with two cups of coffee.

I don't like coffee.

"So how's your tattoo?" I asked as she sat down and got comfortable.

She leapt up happily, nearly spilling her hot coffee all over herself in the process. "It's great!" She smiled. "I've been doing exactly what you told me to! Well… I had a little help." She trailed off, blushing. I knew she was talking about Denny. She wasn't very good at being subtle.

I decided not to tell her about our tattoo in the rain incident. I didn't want to incriminate him and I didn't want her to dislike me. She was growing on me. However, I was still a bit wary of Denny.

Her tattoo looked good, though. I reached for it and felt that it was beginning to scab. It was coming along in the healing process perfectly.

"That's good. It should be healed in no time. Does it hurt?" I questioned.

"Only when you touch it. But not very many people touch me." She trailed off dreamily again.

I could tell she really wanted to talk about Denny, so I finally let her.

"Just Denny, huh?" I asked, beginning the conversation.

She blushed, but didn't get defensive the way she did when Julia said it. I didn't say it in an accusatory tone like Julia did, though.

"Yeah." She smiled a private smile.

"How are things going with him?" I asked.

"Pretty good. We go fishing together almost every day." She looked down at her hands, and I noticed for the first time how high her cheek bones were when she smiled about him.

My thoughts flitted to Gale and I stargazing every night. It was our routine.

"And he always tells me I'm beautiful." She blushed.

I tried to keep the smile on my face for her benefit, but I could feel the corners twitching as I thought about Gale. He told me I was beautiful nearly every day and then he faded from me.

"He's really sweet. I like him a lot. I think he might like me, too." She smiled sheepishly.

"I can tell he does." I smiled reassuringly, momentarily letting go of my personal problems and thinking of the way they look at each other when I see them together. They're both crazy about each other, that much is obvious.

"Really?!" She perked up.

"Definitely." I smiled, confused and surprised that she couldn't tell. Actually, she probably could, she just wanted reassurance. Which is fine, everyone needs reassurance sometimes.

"Wow…" She blushed madly. "That's good. I've never really felt like this about anyone before, you know?" She smiled. She was so cute in love.

I didn't want to tell her that she would probably end up getting bored of the same old routine eventually. Once you fall into the same old schedule every single day of your life, the magic fades. It's just life. It happens to everyone. I just hoped she could hold onto this happiness for as long as possible.

"You ever have someone like that?"

I stiffened, I know she knew I did, she was there when Natalie and I had our brief conversation. She just wanted details.

I loved Gale, he was my whole life for a long time. Eventually it got old though, like everything else in life. It was real. It still is real. But sometimes real isn't always right.

Maybe Gale and I weren't meant for forever. We were undoubtedly meant to meet and be together, but maybe not for as long as we would have liked. Gale and I were soul mates. Julius and I were soul mates. I believed in soul mates that weren't necessarily romantic. I think that's just the connotation that goes along with the phrase "soul mate". In my opinion a soul mate is just someone you were meant to know. Someone who would impact your life in some way or another.

I used to think Gale was my permanent romantic soul mate, my forever; but I was wrong.

Life used to revolve around him. If I even so much as imagined us not being together forever I would sob hysterically. I was very attached. Needless to say, that faded. The only thing on my mind lately has been the fact that I was losing him effortlessly. It's not so hard to believe anymore.

Sometimes I ache for what we used to be, but I don't linger on it too often.

So why the hell was it so hard for me to answer Lanna's simple question?

_Did you ever have someone like that?_

Someone I totally adored and cherished? Someone who loved me just as passionately? Someone who I couldn't get my mind off of no matter what? Someone who brought some life into this tired girl's bones?

"I did." I said quietly.

"What happened?" She asked softly, sensing my sadness.

"Life got in the way." I mumbled truthfully.

Would Gale and I ever have gotten back on track if I stayed on Castanet with him instead of coming to help Mark?

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking worried.

"I don't know." I said exasperatedly. "Sometimes shit just happens. Shit we can't control." I tried not to snap at her. I suddenly didn't want to talk about this at all.

"Oh…" She still looked worried.

"Don't worry. I can't foresee anything like it happening to you and Denny." Unless she has a dumb as hell brother who is incapable of running a farm, two dead parents that never cared for her all that much, a dark past chasing her, a wizard for a boyfriend, and trust issues.

I'm sure she'll be fine.

She nodded. "Are _you _okay, though?"

Me? Was I okay? I furrowed my eyebrows. I was never okay. Nobody was.

"I am." I lied.

"Good. I hope you know that you'll find someone else. You're a unique person." She spouted out the pop psychology advice like tissues. Thank you for that original piece of information.

Still, her comment made me think. Sometimes I felt like I was too unique. No one would ever be like me. No one would ever understand every dusty corner of me. I'm not even sure I understand all of me.

Sometimes I think I have a grip on myself, and then I take an unconscious turn in some other direction and I throw myself off again.

"Thank you." I offered a smile at her bogus advice. I know she was legitimately trying to help me out, and I appreciated her calling me 'unique'. It was a really nice way of saying 'you're really weird and will probably die alone.' She gave it a positive spin which I needed.

We sat in silence for a moment when Lanna's voice broke through. It was soft and secretive and full of hope.

"So… I did something yesterday." She smiled.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. She stood up and gestured for me to follow. She stopped in the doorway and stared in the room at the piano.

"I played." She breathed, floating towards it as if by some force.

She sat gently on the edge of the seat and I followed, "You played?"

She nodded wistfully. "See… I made myself a promise. It will probably sound really dumb, but I promised myself that I wouldn't play until I found something worth playing for." She smiled tenderly, recalling some precious memory. "Right after you tattooed me and I came home I broke down. Music was always my life, and it still is. I almost let it fade. I didn't allow myself to really do it in years. I told Denny, and then I played for him. He loved it." She blushed.

Wow. I never expected something this deep to come from this girl. She made up a very elaborate reason why she wouldn't play. She wanted to wait until she was totally happy. I wish I would have done something like that. I'd just been too lazy and afraid to revisit the past.

I missed it, though.

"Did it feel good?" I whispered.

"The best. All of the bad memories I associated with it disappeared when I started playing. I made all these new, great memories."

I bit my lip. I really did miss it. I used to love it, I still do love it.

When we lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, an old woman named Ramona had a grand piano. Since I was very close with her granddaughter, I got to see it often when we were young and playing with dolls in the main room.

I would oftentimes get lost while staring at it longingly.

Lumina used to get lessons from Ramona all the time. She was great, though she claims to have hated it. I used to wish I was as good as her. I was too afraid to ever touch it. I thought I'd get yelled at it.

When Lumina and I were eight, Ramona died.

She obviously willed the piano to Lumina. However, she left her entire mansion to Lumina, and she hated the piano. So she gave it to me because she knew how much I desired to play.

That was the last time I talked to her.

The piano was moved to my house and I'd teach myself to play for hours on end.

At first, my parents were angry that I brought the piano home. They were annoyed at how much space it took up, and how distracted I would get from life because of it. But as I improved over time, they actually began to appreciate it. It was enjoyable and acceptable. The only talent I had that they gave me any credit for.

I played it every single day of my life for eight years, until one day the wandering musician settled in town. He heard me playing, I guess it drifted from the farm. Either way, it attracted him and he came to see me. I had never really talked to him other than the time I gave him the ever-present daisy in his hat.

Being a musician himself, he was really digging my talent and we began hanging out more and more. I always promised him that I'd teach him how to play the piano, but my parents weren't too fond of him so he wasn't allowed to come around all that often. Instead, he taught me to play guitar.

I practiced it every day which meant I was with Gustafa every day since I didn't have a guitar of my own. My parents grew more and more resentful of Gustafa. He was pulling me away from the piano and my "duties" as a farmer. I was glad he was. At the end of the day my hands would be bleeding from music, and Mark's would be bleeding from hoeing the fields.

Still, they inevitably forbade me from seeing him.

That didn't really stop me though; it honestly just gave me the push I needed to be able to fully remove myself from them. I always snuck out to see him and immerse myself in music and good vibes. I started to like him a lot more… the whole idea of him. He was what I wasn't allowed to have, so suddenly I wanted him a lot more. Just a small way of showing them that they couldn't control me, that I was my own person. It was a superb feeling, and he kept me interested.

We kind of just happened… One day we were just sitting near the pond on a blanket with a guitar and some candles though it was daylight, and we just began kissing. It just seemed like we should. It was right.

My life was mostly simple with him. There were never arguments, we were never smothering each other, and he wasn't overprotective. All of those things came from the detachment, the lack of a true connection. We had a bond, yes, and a strong one at that. We just didn't care about each other as strongly as we should have.

We did care. I would even go as far as to say we loved each other, but there were a lot more important things in both of our lives that separated us from what love is supposed to look like.

Still, I clung to him just to prove to myself and everybody else that I was in control of my life and that I make decisions for myself. I loved my life and I wanted to be happy and free.

Gustafa and I's relationship opened up many doors for me, and I began hanging out with an odd crowd.

It was a crowd that I was comfortable with. I was myself in this group. We were all free and did what we wanted. It was perfect.

Cody was one of my favorite people in the whole valley. He was an artist and he opened my eyes to what I love. I wasn't even aware of my passion for the arts until I laid my brush on canvas for the first time. At that very moment, I was hooked. I began drawing and painting on everything and anything I could get my hands on.

I never knew there was this much beauty in the world, and I wanted to record it all. I wanted to draw it all out so I could remember it forever.

I was constantly visiting him and asking for supplies. He didn't mind that I took most of his canvases, brushes, and paints; he preferred sculpting anyways.

Everywhere I went I had paints or pencils with me. I recorded what I loved. Everything about Forget-Me-Not Valley was beautiful and inspired me in some way.

Especially what I took with me.

My love of painting, drawing, guitar playing and piano, the incense I was always burning. Everything was beautiful.

I pushed all of the bad memories I had associated with Forget-Me-Not to the back of my mind and focused on the pure beauty and magic that place held. The large glowing flowers surrounding the mystical pond, the rushing waterfall, the flowers that blossomed in the strangest places. There were tiny harvest sprites that Mark and I used to see. The people… the odd group of individuals living together in perfect harmony in one bizarrely tiny town.

It was magnificent. I was proud to call that place my home.

It was unique and different, a bit complicated and confusing, sometimes frightening but beautiful if you looked at it right. I was a product of Forget-Me-Not.

Everything was beautiful.

Everything was good.

I heard Lanna sigh next to me. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were shut and she was smiling slightly. The relaxing sound of the piano stopped suddenly. Her eyes opened and she glanced at me.

"Why did you stop?" She sounded disappointed.

"Stop what?"

"Playing." She murmured, shutting her eyes again.

I glanced down at my hands in my lap. They felt different. Heavier almost… like they were carrying something.

"That was me?" I said hoarsely.

Her eyes glowed with passion and excitement, but she kept her voice calm. "Yes. You played amazing."

I opened my mouth to speak, but there were no words.

Lanna continued looking at me, waiting. She seemed nervous. "Chelsea…" She kept her voice even and gently touched my knee.

"I played." I said, voice barely above a whisper.

I hadn't played since I left Forget-Me-Not. The piano stayed at the old farmhouse while we moved on.

Nobody on Castanet knew I played piano except Julius. He had never heard me play though. Everyone knew I played guitar. I'd done it a few times with them. Calvin would let me use his on occasion. I'd never played piano for anyone since I left my odd gang behind.

I sighed deeply. What drove me to play? I was thinking of Forget-Me-Not, where my artistic life began. The beauty, the simplicity, the good in the world, the innocence. I let the good vibes overwhelm me and I lost myself in the music. Just like old times.

A small smile fought against my lips as I looked away from my hands and at Lanna's doe eyes. "I played." I repeated.

Her smile was large and real, and mine grew to match it. I was so overcome with excitement and emotion that I pulled her to me in a big hug.

She gasped a little at my suddenness, but relaxed into the embrace. Her hair smelled of the sea and I relaxed even further.

"Thank you, Lanna." I whispered into her oceanic hair. I was becoming increasingly fond of her. Her appreciation of music was definitely fueling that.

"Of course." She smiled back. I pulled away and we both looked at each other before smiling widely again.

"So where did you learn to play?" She asked, the subject becoming lighter.

"I taught myself." I said. "I played for nine years, then I was on a piano hiatus for five."

Her eyes bugged, "You taught yourself?"

I nodded.

"You're a natural! A prodigy! Oh my Goddess! You're amazing!" She sputtered.

I smiled and looked down at my hands again, relishing in the power they had.

"You'll play more?" She asked gently, not trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Without another word, my hands rose to the piano and my fingers found the keys.

**A/N: I hope you liked my chapter. There will be more coming soon, I'm not sure how long this story will end up being. I hope it doesn't bother you if it goes on for a while longer. I love you all! Thank you!**


	23. Dread & Butterflies

**A/N: Well, here's another update for my lovely, loyal followers. I love you all, thanks. I hope you enjoy this Sorry if it's short. I am working on it still! **

Chelsea POV

The next morning I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice and picking at a piece of toast. I was tickling Mello with my toes under the table. Suddenly a silvery envelope flopped onto the table in front of me.

"For you." Mark said, mouth full of bread. "It came in the mail today." He sat across from me and began shuffling through his own mail.

I saw the slanted writing on the envelope, addressed to me and I felt my stomach drop. I was a mixture of dread and butterflies as I slowly pulled the flap open. I held it tight in both hands and took a deep breath before moving my nervous eyes to the writing.

_My Dearest Chelsea,_

_ These weeks without you have been entirely unbearable at best. However, nothing will ever be as difficult as what's next. _

My stomach plummeted and took my heart with it.

_ Let me start off by saying, I'm sorry. You have no idea how grateful I am that our paths have crossed. It has been the most enjoyable time of my unnaturally long life, and entirely too brief. I cherish each precious moment we have shared. I will hold on dearly to the memories I have of your face and your touch. I will never forget the way your eyes light up when we would meet. The way you taste will be forever tattooed on my tongue, and your name on my neck. You have opened me up to so many new and different things.  
_

_ I will never look back and regret the years we spent together safe and sound with the stars. You were always the most important person in my life, and you inevitably will be forever. There's no one else I'd rather have spent that time in my life with. There are times, too often, that I wish my life wasn't endless and that you and I could stay together in life and death. I suppose when I fell in love with you, I knew I would be losing you eventually. _

_ That time has come to an end, all too soon but all too inevitably. It truly kills me. But we both know that I've seen the future and we are apart. I've looked in to your future since you've left, and I've seen that you're happy. You found someone else. Someone else makes you happy. You will not believe me when I say this, but I am happy, too. You deserve to be happy no matter what. Ever since your incident, you've been subtly different. I know that I cannot make you the kind of happy you deserve and I accept that because I love you. I love you and I need you to be okay. You'll be happy with him and I'll be happy for you._

_ Who am I to hold you back from what you deserve? I know you'll love again. You've always been so accepting despite what you may think of yourself._

_ I'll never forget what we have, and I will love you for an eternity. Living out the rest of my life without you will be hard, but I will always have the memories of you and I to keep me going. It will be all the easier to get through knowing you'll be happy again._

_ You have made an impact on me and everything I am today. The way you've moved my life is a way that is unable to be accomplished by anybody else. I thank you for that and for the lifetime of happiness you have provided me with. I'll never be able to replace you or the feelings you give me. Thank you, I love you. I love you with all that I am and more. We both knew this day was coming. You told me it would be impossible to forget and get over. I couldn't agree with you more._

_ Don't ever change the way you are; I've never loved anyone more._

_Your Gale_

I stared at the beautiful penmanship and my heart broke again. It was not as traumatic as I thought it would be. I suppose ever since that day that Gale told me that we weren't in each other's futures, my mind began mentally preparing myself for the fall.

It still hurt. It hurt like hell. I loved this man, and I always would. A little tear rolled down my cheek. My Gale was gone. He left me with a letter and a lie.

He said I'd be happy again with someone else. He was wrong. All I ever did was push everyone away from me. I wouldn't open my heart to anyone else. I was closed off. I was a ticking time bomb and everybody knew it. They didn't know when I would explode, but they probably wouldn't want to be around me when it happened. So how could I be happy when I was scaring everybody off?

I folded the letter and tucked it gently into the envelope again. I stood wordlessly and walked gently to my room, ignoring Mark's questioning gaze. I tucked the envelope under my pillow and my fingertips found my hip. I touched the tattoo lightly, missing the closure already, but surprisingly not as much as I expected.

I wasn't rolled up in a ball crying or screaming. I was just sort of sitting on the bed at eight am, holding my knee to my chin, thinking about my orange juice that I left on the table. My shoulders were kind of chilly in the tank top I was wearing. I wasn't even focused on the enormity of the situation.  
I mourned my loss like someone would mourn a death. A death of a cousin that they only knew for one summer. They had their fun times, and the person would be missed, but you had memories of them and that was really all you could keep. In a way, something did die. Something beautiful lost its life. It will live forever inside both of us no matter how deeply it was tucked away, it would always be there.

Gale would always be there.

The rest of that day was full of sweeping the floor of the barn, and tending to all the animals. It was also full of me pausing to take a minute and look out the window clutching my hip gently. I needed to collect my thoughts on the matter. It was a hard, distracting day.

**A/N: I know this was short, but it's necessary for the story. I will try to keep updating fairly regularly. I hope you liked it! Thank you for bothering to read this story, it means a lot to me.**


	24. Hot Apple Cider

**A/N: Sorry for the long period between updates. I promise I've been working. I'll get it all done. Thank you for your support. (PS. Check out my ten-song-drabbles ^_^ Let me know what you think!)**

Chelsea POV

Wednesday morning rolled around quickly, and I found myself bringing an old quilt, a thermos of hot apple cider, and Mello to the beach. It was still dark, the sky was a deep purple, but with every breath I took the shade seemed to lighten until it was almost red.

I wasn't sure what had driven me here, I could see the sun rise from my window. There was just something about being on a lone beach so early. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I felt content. It was a beautiful feeling.

I shifted my hands around the thermos, trying to warm my palms. It was a chilly summer morning, and I loved the feeling. I knew today would get hotter, and it was nice to appreciate the beach while it was still cool.

I brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes as a gentle breeze blew and brought some sand along with it. They clung to the fabric of my thin sweater and in my hair. They weren't bothersome, they were expected.

As I stared at the horizon, I noticed a boat chugging to the shore. I watched it as it moved slowly along the water, making gentle lolling waves along its way. It was so simple seeming from this distance, but up close and personal boats are intense.

As it clunked to a stop at the dock I watched Vaughn step off. He was the only one getting off here, and more than likely the only one on the boat. Not many people traveled to Sunshine Islands at the crack of dawn on a Wednesday morning.

He walked up the dock and stopped for a moment as if sensing something wasn't normal. He probably had a simple routine every Wednesday morning. He looked at me and for some reason he didn't seem surprised that I was there petting a sleeping Mello mindlessly.

For some reason, I wasn't annoyed when he began approaching me. Normally I would be irritated that my moment of peace was being interrupted.  
He tossed his bag down next to him as he sat down on the quilt.

We didn't say anything for a moment, I just kept running my fingers through Mello's fur and pushing my toes deeper into the sand.

"I brought the medicine for your runt." He said, staring out at the ocean and the boat that was slowly making its way to the edge where it would disappear and be forgotten.

"Thank you." I said quietly, handing him the lid of thermos full of cider. He accepted wordlessly and we drank in comfortable silence while staring at the gentle beauty of the waves sliding up the shore.

I thought back to the day Mark introduced me to Denny. The way I sat on the beach alone afterwards. I was wishing for a companion that understood the stark beauty of silence and comfort. Someone that I could be completely relaxed around and that I wouldn't have to worry about boring. There were people that I was myself around, but being totally silent without the pressing need to fill the silence and speak was something that I hadn't found yet.

I side glanced at the man next to me. He was quietly clutching the cider and staring with tired eyes at the horizon, his strong jaw would move with every small sip he took. His shoulders were slumped easily and his eyes were gentle and content. I'd never seen him so relaxed in all the time I've known him.

I looked down into my thermos and smiled. How nice it was to enjoy this moment. I tilted my head back to the sky and shut my eyes. I breathed in deeply and when I opened my eyes again I could see the sun beginning to shimmer on the line of the horizon.

Suddenly I felt the presence of Vaughn more overwhelming than ever. He was still just sitting there, but I could swear I saw a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. The hand that wasn't holding the lid of cider was sitting next to mine on the blanket.

I felt my stomach do a weird flip at the idea of touching his hand in a tender way like that. It was odd.

I moved my eyes back to the sky and wedged my thermos into the sand next to me. I laid down on my back, moving my hand in the process.

The only sound was that of the waves crashing softly and our synchronized breaths, turning into sighs as the sky played colors.

I tried not to let my mind flit to Gale, but it did. Every time I looked at the damn sky now I'd think of him. I lost him, this much we knew would happen. It didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would. Since it was expected I had unconsciously numbed myself.

He was gone and he promised I'd be happy again. He lied to me.

Maybe I'd be content, like right now. And maybe sometimes I'd be almost _almost _happy. But I'd never be as happy as I was with him on Castanet.

My thoughts were interrupted as Vaughn leaned back on ground next to me. His hat fell off of his head into the sand behind him and he left it there. He didn't bother even glancing at it or making any attempts whatsoever to reach it. It made this moment more real. If anyone else had been around he would have picked it up and slapped it on his head and pulled it down over his interesting eyes; but not me. Maybe he didn't think I was so bad.

I almost wanted to ask him. Sometimes all you need is someone to tell you you're not as terrible as you think you are.

We both looked onward to the rising sun and the array of bright colors that decorated the morning sky. It almost always took my breath away, and viewing it under these conditions multiplied every feeling of wonder I'd ever had due to the sky.

It was exhilarating.

I used to watch the sun rise at least once a month, but the past year or so I stopped. I didn't know why. I just wasn't as drawn to it as I used to be. I really missed doing it, it was something beautiful and simple that had the ability to amaze me every time.

I used to watch it set, too. More often than rising actually. More casual, too. I'd usually be walking home from somewhere, and just pause and watch it disappear.

The sky is fascinating, it always has been and always will be. The clouds were different every minute, the stars were different every night, the colors of the rise were constantly changing and so were those of the setting version. It was never constant, that was the most beautiful thing about it. The idea of it stayed the same while the physical part morphed into whatever it wanted to be.

I wondered who else was watching the sun rise right now, too.

I sighed and stared more. Even if others were I doubt they were personifying it the way I did. I doubt they were wondering who else was looking.

I glanced at Vaughn when I heard a contented sigh escape his lips. I smiled to myself, feeling at ease.

"I wonder who else is looking at the sky." We both broke the silence at the same time with the same words.

We both turned our heads and stared at each other wide-eyed and at a loss for words.

Suddenly I knew what Vaughn meant all those days ago when he said I wasn't the only one that thought about the sky. He meant it literally. He meant that he thinks of things the same weird way that I do. He was confirming my lonely doubts, I was just too daft to understand it sooner.

My stomach contorted a little bit at the possibility of meeting someone as similar as me.

I tried to bite my lip to keep from smiling, but I couldn't help it. A wide grin spread across my face.

I was happy to see him return the smile just as widely. His eyes held hopeful eagerness and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

We didn't say anything; we just turned our gazes to the sunrise.

**A/N: A fluffy little chapter for you guys, don't worry my next chapters will be up in time. I promised I'd finish and I will. I love you all, thank you for reading this!**


End file.
